Quand les personnes grandissent et changent
by Katenoire
Summary: FirstFic. La team 7 est envoyée en mission de survie pour trois jours. L'occasion pour les trois jeunes gens de remuer leurs pensées... SasuNaru, KakaIru. A lire uniquement si vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre. Finie
1. mission : courtiser !

Épilogue

Tout commence ici, dans un village caché de ninjas : Konoha, dans le pays des feuilles.

C'est ici que vécut une cuvée de nouveaux ninjas hors du commun... Parmi eux : Naruto Uzumaki.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il y a de cela 15 années, un démon renard à neufs queues faisait rage... Hokage le 4ème mit fin à ses agissements, en y laissant la vie... Mais avant de rendre son dernier soupir, il enferma le démon à l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né... Ce nouveau-né a aujourd'hui 16 ans, et se nomme Naruto Uzumaki.

Ce jeune garçon délaissé des autres habitants de Konoha, n'avait jamais trouvé réconfort que chez un nombre quasi inexistant de personnes, la première étant son tuteur Iruka Sensei. Seul lui avait été là durant ses années à l'académie des ninjas. Une fois son diplôme d'aspirant ninja réussit, Naruto entra dans une équipe...une équipe de trois comportant les membres suivants : Sakura Haruno, dont Naruto était, en ce temps-là follement amoureux, et Sasuke Uchiwa, son rival le plus résistant.

Leur maître, Kakashi Hatake, fut un enseignant hors du commun pour eux trois.

Et voilà donc aujourd'hui, où en est l'histoire de Naruto Uzumaki...

°+ Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto +°

Une tête blonde dépassait d'une couette tirée sur un corps encore endormit, lequel était légèrement éclairé par un faisceau lumineux au niveau des jambes.

- Hey imbécile, réveilles-toi... on a un travail à faire aujourd'hui... Avait dit une voix près de la porte d'entrée.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux péniblement et se leva. Il saisit un t-shirt noir et des corsaires orange et se dirigea vers la voix.

- Sasuke...tu es sans pitié...

Un jeune homme du même âge que Naruto était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et croisait les bras. Il avait les cheveux bruns très foncés. Deux mèches lui tombaient sur le visage tandis que le reste de ses cheveux étaient dressés sur l'arrière de son crâne. Ses yeux en amandes étaient noirs, ténébreux, mais avaient un charme incroyable. Il portait un t-shirt bleu marin presque noir, et un col lui arrivait devant la bouche. Quand au bas, c'était des shorts beiges. Il avait des espèces de brassards lui montant le long des avant-bras, s'arrêtant au pouce.

- Non, je suis juste pressé. Répondait le noiraud.

- Pfff...Attends-moi dehors, je vais me préparer.

Naruto se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait de splendides yeux bleu clair pétillants. Trois marques étaient sur ses joues, un souvenir de ce cher démon renard... Kyûûbi. Il se brossa les dents, et mit son bandeau frontal qu'il avait reçu pour avoir réussit l'examen de sélection des ninjas aspirants. Il prit au passage sa veste qui était posée sur un portemanteau à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Voilà, on peut y aller... Où est Sakura-chan ?

- Déjà chez Ichikaru. Répondit sèchement le brun.

- Ah bon...

Le chemin se fit sans mots dire étant donné le fait que Sasuke ne parlait que rarement quand ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'était pas très sociable, et très renfermé sur lui-même. Naruto l'avait bien comprit, et ne cherchait plus son contact car il savait que c'était peine perdue : de toutes façons il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses.

Ils traversèrent silencieusement les ruelles de Konoha et arrivèrent finalement devant Ichikaru. Sakura était là, en train de les attendre. Elle avait sa traditionnelle robe magenta, et elle avait mit aujourd'hui son bandeau autour du coup au lieu qu'il soit dans ses cheveux roses bonbons. Quand elle aperçut les jeunes hommes de ses yeux verts, elle courut vers eux avec un grand sourire et comme à son habitude lança :

- Bonjours Sasuke-kun ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Dit-elle admiratrice. Oh, salut Naruto. Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard sur Naruto.

Sasuke n'esquissa pas la moindre réponse et regarda plus loin.

Kakashi arriva alors que Naruto voulait renvoyer sont salut à Sakura.

- Bon les enfants, aujourd'hui, mission libre. Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de vous faire faire une tâche libre pour vous évaluer... en travail d'équipe. Nous allons donc faire une mission de survie dans les montagnes.

- Les enfants ?? Z'ètes pas fou Kakashi sensei ? On est plus les mêmes que la première fois ! Clama soudain Naruto indigné

- Pour moi si. Riposta Kakashi.

- Où irons-nous précisément pour cette mission ? Dit Sakura entre deux.

- Sur le mont juste là-bas...dit Kakashi en désignant quelque chose derrière les jeunes gens.

Ils se retournèrent et vit la plus haute montagne de Konoha : Mestuko.

- Quoiiiii ?? Vous voulez nous faire grimper là-haut ?? Dit Naruto

- Rectification : vous montez là-haut, et je reste ici.

- Mais c'est pas juste ça !!!

- Encore une chose, prenez garde si vous n'allez pas en haut car nous le sauront tout de suite... Nous veillerons sur le pic en haut de la montagne. Il faudra planté un drapeau que je vous donnerez après. C'est en voyant ce drapeau que vous aurez accomplis votre première partie de mission. En second plan, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Naruto de dire quoi que ce soit, vous passerez 3 jours et 3 nuits là haut en vous débrouillant pour survivre.

- Rolala... On part quand ? Dit Naruto déjà épuisé rien qu'en y pensant.

- Maintenant, se serait bien !

- Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question... dit le blond en regardant le sol d'un air dégoûté.

- Bon, mettez-vous en route, plus vite que ça !

La petite troupe se mit alors en route vers le mont Mestuko, du courage plein le sac. Kakashi les accompagna jusqu'à la porte Est et confia le drapeau à Sasuke.

- Bonne chance, tâchez de revenir en vie !

- On essayera, Sensei ! Dit Sakura en lui faisant un signe de la main.

La route se fit sans embûches ou presque. Ils croisèrent à la lisière de la forêt Kiba et Akamaru. Mais en dehors d'eux, ils ne virent pas âme qui vive. Il n'y avait que Sakura qui animait un temps soit peu le groupe en parlant sans arrêt à Sasuke, au grand désespoir de Naruto.

- J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que tu lui trouves à Sasuke... avait-t-il demandé, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bah j'en sais trop rien... C'est vrai ça Sasuke, pourquoi tu me plais tant mhh ??

Le brun se contenta, comme d'habitude de marcher comme si de rien n'était, et émit un soupir de scepticisme.

- T'es quand même salaud, Sasuke !! C'est vrai quoi, Sakura-chan s'intéresse à toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est soupiré !!!!

- Est-ce que ça te regarde, ce que je fais, espèce de débile ? Avait riposté Sasuke

- Hey Naruto, mêles toi de tes affaires ! Si Sasuke-kun ne veut pas me parler, respecte !

- Je te comprends décidément pas... --'

- Et moi je ne te demande pas de le faire ! Dit Sakura avec ironie.

Et la conversation continua ainsi tout le trajet... Disputes avec Sasuke, Sakura entre Naruto et elle... un vrai casse tête ! Mais ces disputes firent passer le temps infiniment plus vite que prévu, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient arrivés en haut de la montagne.

- Hé Sasuke, plantes le drapeau...Dit Naruto en désignant un point assez élevé un peu plus loin.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci. Riposta le brun avec froideur.

- Pendant que vous trafiquez vos affaires, je vais monter le bivouac.

- Attends Sakura je viens t'aider !

- OK Naruto.

Sasuke de son côté, s'affairait à planter le drapeau dans le sol.

''Calme toi Sasuke, tout va bien...tu vas simplement passé trois jours en sa compagnie...trois petits jours...''

Mais Sasuke savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas les jours qui lui faisaient peur, mais plutôt les nuits qu'il devrait côtoyer à ses côtés...

Il sentit qu'une onde de chaleur intense lui montait dans les joues. Il secoua furtivement la tête pour se chasser les idées qu'il commençait à avoir...

''Tout ira bien...je l'espère''

Il se retourna et retourna vers ses compagnons. Sakura s'affairait à ramasser des branchages tandis que Naruto cueillait des hautes herbes. Il avait retiré son t-shirt et était à torse nu. Sasuke se surprit lui-même en train de regarder fixement le corps musclé de Naruto. Sakura le tira hors de ses rêveries :

- Tout va bien Sasuke ?? Tu es tout pâle... dit-elle un pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sasuke la regarda et lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

- Non, je t'assure que tout va bien.

- Tu en es sur ? Insista cependant Sakura, regard pesant.

- Je...

- Hey vous deux, v'nez voir m'aider, ce serait sympa ! Intervint soudain Naruto en leur faisant un signe de main

- On arrive ! Tu viens Sasuke ?

- Oui.

Tout trois entreprirent de construire un bivouac plus ou moins potable pour les nuits avenirs. Naruto était en train de fixer une grosse branche dans le sol de façon à ce que ça fasse un espèce d'avant toit avec les autres déjà fixées. Il peinait à mettre la dernière en place et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sasuke alla lui prêter main forte. Il se plaça juste sous Naruto pour maintenir la branche avec lui pour qu'elle reste en équilibre. Naruto observa la tête noiraude juste sous son nez, mais décida de ne rien dire. Pour lui, c'était si rare que Sasuke lui accorde un peu d'attention ! Une fois la branche calée, Naruto se risqua à dire:

-...merci Sasuke.

- Tu n'y serais jamais arrivé seul...et j'ai pas envie de dormir sous rien du tout. Dit Sasuke en installant un foyer pour le feu.

Naruto eut un pincement au cœur : pourquoi Sasuke était-il toujours si froid et distant avec lui ? Que lui avait-il fait pour que Sasuke le rejette ainsi ? Tant de questions qui se promenaient dans l'esprit troublé de Naruto, et qui l'empêchaient de penser correctement à ce qu'il devait à présent faire.

- Naruto !! Reviens sur terre, dépêches-toi de finir d'arranger les herbes sur le bivouac ! Intervint Sakura et lui faisant signe.

- Ah...oui je m'en occupe.

Naruto mit donc en place les herbes, Sakura installait les affaires du groupe dans le bivouac, et Sasuke préparait le foyer. L'heure du souper arriva, et la troupe prépara ensemble le repas du soir. Chacun savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire. Sasuke préparait la viande, Sakura les services, et Naruto quand à lui nettoyait les légumes.

Sasuke surveilla ses compagnons de loin, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il observa Sakura en train d'arranger un coin près du feu pour qu'ils puissent manger tout en ayant chaud. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Naruto qui était en train de décortiquer un poireau tout en le nettoyant. Il tenait le bas du poireau avec sa main droite, et avec sa main gauche, il entamait un va-et-vient pour enlever les chenis qui se seraient mis entre les feuilles du légume. Sasuke se sentit tout chose tandis qu'il observait avec une attention extrême les mains du blond. Il ressentit un sentiment étrangement agréable et eut un relent dans le bas-ventre. Il se rendu compte tout d'un coup que quelque chose était tombé sur son pied droit. Il se pencha en avant pour voir ce qu'il en était, et remarqua que c'était du sang !! Il se mit machinalement la main sous le menton, et s'aperçut que celui-ci était mouillé...il regarda sa min, et vit qu'elle était elle aussi, couverte de sang !

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de saigner du nez. Il s'empressa de prendre un mouchoir dans sa poche, essuya son nez et son menton tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" pensa-t-il

- Hey Sasuke-kun, t'as quoi ? dit soudain Sakura en le regardant bizarrement.

Naruto se détourna de son poireau (décidément, j'ladore mon poireau !! XD) et l'observa à son tour. Sa face devint rouge.

- Tu saignes ?!? Rajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude

- Je...non tout va...bien... essaya d'articuler Sasuke en regardant le sol.

Naruto ne disait rien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sasuke saignait du nez et ça avait un effet étrange sur Naruto. Ses joues le démangeaient affreusement. Il se les frotta fermement pour faire partir la chaleur intense qui les habitaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait... Demanda tout de même le blond en évitant son regard.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quoi inventer comme excuse bidon pour cacher la véritable raison de son saignement.

- Je...me suis coupé avec le couteau en prenant la viande...lâcha finalement le brun.

- Au nez ? dit cependant Sakura peu sure de cette réponse.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre à cette affirmation. Il regarda obstinément le sol.

"Pitié un miracle...pitié un miracle..." pensa-t-il très fort dans sa tête.

- On s'en fiche. Venez manger, j'ai finis les légumes. Dis Naruto avec un détachement trop profond pour être sincère.

Sasuke regarda le blond avec une vague de surprise. Il écarquilla des yeux pas possibles mais obéit sans rien dire. Sakura fit de même.

Ils mangèrent à leur faim les provisions qu'ils avaient préparées avant leur départ. Puis, vint leur d'aller se coucher, mais Sasuke n'en avait pas la moindre envie et resta debout près du drapeau, à observé la lune. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer tout à l'heure pour réagir de cette façon. Il repensa à Naruto tenant son poireau et se sentit rougir. Il entendit un crissement derrière lui. Il se retourna et sortit un kunai. Personne...bizarre, pensait Sasuke.

Naruto prit une grande respiration et sortit de sa couette. Il se fit très discret. Sasuke était bien là, appuyé contre le piquet du drapeau, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Naruto voulu se rapprocher encore plus...mais il marcha accidentellement sur une brindille sur le sol. Elle fait un petit craquement. Naruto s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière un arbre tout proche, en espérant que Sasuke n'aie rien aperçut...Mais ce dernier se retourna brusquement et sortit un kunai de sa poche. Il scruta les environs quelques instants, et Naruto de sa cachette ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, ses yeux sombres reflétant la lune qui était à présent haut dans le ciel. Après plusieurs minutes passées à regarder les alentours, Sasuke soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains sous sa tête.

"Bordel..."

Naruto ne redescendit pas tout de suite de son perchoir. Il continua à observer Sasuke et quelques instants plus tard, le brun ferma ses yeux et Naruto entendit un léger soufflement dans sa direction. Naruto pensa donc qu'il s'était endormi.

Inquiet pour lui, il retourna doucement vers son sac de couchage et en sortit la couverture. Il retourna vers Sasuke à pas de loup. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il déplia la couverture et la posa délicatement sur lui. Il le regarda somnoler se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Sans s'en rendre compte la fatigue le prit aussi, et de flemme d'aller jusqu'à sa couette, se glissa juste à côté de Sasuke. Il pouvait à présent sentir son odeur. Une odeur sauvage, épicée, fruitée et si agréable. Naruto tenta de se rapprocher de Sasuke encore plus. Il se serra contre lui. A présent, il ne sentait plus que son odeur, mais pouvait ressentir sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur, le mouvement que faisait sa respiration. Il se mit sur le côté, de façon à avoir Sasuke dans son champ visuel. Et il s'endormit...

Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi...Il regarda la lune et vit qu'elle avait beaucoup évolué dans sa course car elle était à présent juste au dessus de sa tête. Il remarqua également qu'il était à présent allongé par terre... Il vit une couverture posée sur lui...il y avait des petits motifs à spirales cousues dessus. Il se rendit ensuite compte qu'il y avait une odeur familière tout près de lui...une odeur de paradis... Il se tourna péniblement et faillit tomber des nues. Naruto était posé là, juste à côté de lui, et le tenait par les hanches. Il avait sa tête posée juste sur son épaule droite. Sasuke vit le rythme de son cœur s'accéléré d'un coup et ne put retenir un petit cri de stupéfaction. Fort heureusement pour lui, il ne réveilla pas Naruto. Il mit également sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto pour le garder contre lui. Il aimait cette odeur... cette sensation était nouvelle pour Sasuke, il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais ressentie auparavant...du moins, pas depuis ses parents. Il avait oublié comme cette sensation était douce et agréable... Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde quitter cet endroit où il était si bien...seul avec Naruto, quel bonheur !

Mais tout d'un coup, ce dernier se mit à bouger...Sasuke, prit de panique, se mit en position pour faire emblant de dormir. Il sentit qu'une goûte de sueur se formait sur son front. Naruto se mit assit et Sasuke s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il faisait...

Naruto se réveilla dans les bras de Sasuke. Il remarqua d'abord qu'il avait sa main sur son épaule ! Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Oh et puis mince, il s'en fichait. Il faisait nuit, c'était le principal. Il se retourna et regarda Sasuke dormir. Il avait l'air tendu...Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ? En tout cas, il crispait ses yeux, et avait plusieurs goûtes de sueur sur le font et le reste du visage. De plus, il semblait comme essoufflé. Sa respiration était grande, profonde, et saccagée. Naruto commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui caressa doucement les joues et se rapprocha d'une de ses oreilles.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien...calme-toi. Avait-il dit d'une voix tendre et mielleuse.

Sasuke ne sembla pas réagir. Au contraire, sa respiration s'accéléra s'avantage. Naruto décida donc d'y aller par les grands moyens. Il lui saisit les épaules et les secoua légèrement. Toujours pas de réactions... Il secoua un peu plus fort cette fois, et sa respiration lâcha soudain. Naruto, prit de panique commença à s'exciter, "bon sang de bon sang de bon sang !!!" Ne sachant plus quoi faire il décida d'y aller franco...après tout, il le fallait.

Sasuke était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Naruto lui susurrait des mots doux et gentils, et cela devenait ingérable pour lui. Il prit une grande respiration et s'arrêta net, pour essayer de se calmer le mieux possible. Mais ça eut un effet indésirable sur Naruto qui crut à une crise cardiaque. Il sentit les mains du blond se poser sur son visage. Il ouvrit sa bouche et Sasuke réalisa avec une pointe d'angoisse et à la fois d'impatience ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire de la respiration artificielle !

Sasuke ne put se retenir... Quand leurs lèvres de touchèrent, il se sentit comme sur un nuage. Naruto expulsa de l'air dans la gorge de Sasuke et celui-ci toussa violement. (Ben oui, forcément quand on en a pas vraiment besoin, ça fait vach'ment toussé !!! )

- Sasuke... dit le blond en le regardant visiblement soulagé.

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était encore là-haut, avec le souvenir d'un semi-baiser. Il regarda son "sauveur" et lui dit simplement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ?

Celui-ci ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je m'attendais plutôt à un merci...

- ...Merci. Dis Sasuke très bas.

Naruto fut surprit par la réponse si directe de Sasuke, lui qui était si distant d'habitude !

- Tu...y'a pas de quoi.

- T'en as pas trop profité au moins, petit obsédé ? Dit Sasuke pour taquiner Naruto.

- Profité de quoi ?

- De m'embrassé.

- Ah ! Non, ya pas de risques. Dit Naruto en regrettant déjà ses paroles.

"Mais à quoi je joue ? bien sur que j'en ai profité !"

- Bon...et qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Continua le brun en regardant la couverture.

- Eh bien...tu t'étais endormis là, alors pour pas que tu aies trop froid, je me suis dis...que tu supporterais bien une couverture sur toi.

- Gentil de ta part. articula Sasuke avec peine en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.

- Pas gentil, normal. On doit faire équipe. Si tu meurs de froid, ça va pas aller pour ces trois jours et tu seras plus un fardeau qu'autre chose...

Sasuke regarda longuement son compagnon après cette affirmation. N'y avait-il vraiment eut que ça dans l'esprit de Naruto ?

- Reste avec moi cette nuit. Lâcha-t-il enfin, ne tenant plus en place.

- Quoi ?

- Reste avec moi ici...cette nuit.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît Naruto...Reste...

- Pourquoi ?? Demanda le blond ne comprenant plus rien dans sa tête. Tout se mélangeait.

- Je me sens en sécurité ici. Et depuis peu, je fais souvent des cauchemars horribles...

- A cause d'Itachi ?

La simple évocation de son frère eut un effet étrange sur Sasuke. Il eut un relent de haine qui lui monta dans le cerveau, et finalement, il décida de l'utiliser comme excuse... C'était la première fois que son frère lui servait à quelque chose de concret dans sa vie !

- Oui...

Naruto réfléchit un moment et finalement répondit :

- C'est d'accord.

- Viens alors. Dis Sasuke en levant la couverture devant Naruto pour l'inviter à se mettre dessous.

- Okay.

Naruto se mit donc à côté de Sasuke et regarda le ciel. Il le questionna au bout de quelques minutes de silence :

- Mais pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Sakura-chan est là elle aussi !

- Tu sais très bien ce qui arriverait si c'était elle à ta place... Dit Sasuke et soupirant.

- Je vois...

- Bon, on dort, je suis fatigué...

- Oui, c'est bon je me tais.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil en direction de Naruto et sourit tout en s'endormant paisiblement...

Notre blond quand à lui, songea à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait dormir officiellement aux côtés de Sasuke pendant trois longues nuits... Il imaginait déjà quel genre de soirées ça allait donner... Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise alors que Sasuke lui accordait un peu d'attention...

"Tu y penseras demain Naruto...dors pour l'instant..." se dit le blond avant d'aller rejoindre Sasuke au pays des songes...

Le lendemain se fit difficile...

- HEEEEEEE !!!! NARUTO !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA AVEC SASUKE !?!!? Beugla Sakura dans les oreilles de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Sakura !! Tu es folle de nous crier dans les oreilles comme ça de si bon matin !!

- Narutoooooo !! Réponds à ma question, imbécile !

- J'ai dormis avec, et après ?

- Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de faire moins de bruit, dit Sasuke en plein milieu.

- Oh désolée Sasuke-kun...je voulais ...commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par Sasuke qui, presque colérique :

- Eh bien arrêtes de vouloir ! Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi seul, j'ai pas besoin que tu le fasses pour moi ! Si j'ai dormis avec lui, c'est moi que ça regarde...pas toi.

Sakura parue désintégrée sur place. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait parlé de cette façon. Et devant Naruto en plus ! Elle prononça cependant, presque en sanglotant :

-...je...suis désolée Sasuke...

Il ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller se changer. Naruto fit de même, laissant Sakura là.

- Hey Sasuke, tu crois pas que t'as été un peu vache avec elle ? Lui demanda Naruto doucement pour que Sakura n'entende pas.

- Non, je crois pas. Elle m'a énervé, et toi aussi je suppose.

- Négatif débile... Je l'aime bien Sakura-chan, même si elle a un caractère bien à elle.

Sasuke eut une boule à l'estomac. Naruto était-il amoureux de Sakura ? Il décida de lui demander.

- T'es amoureux d'elle hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-il le teint ayant viré au rouge.

- Ce que tu viens de dire.

- ah... eh bien...c'est difficile à dire.

- Comment ça peut être difficile de dire si on aime quelqu'un ou pas !

- ben...quand il y a deux personnes, c'est difficile à dire laquelle on aime le plus... lâcha Naruto sans le vouloir

Sasuke ne sut que répondre à ça. Deux personnes...qui est l'autre ?

- Ah...et c'est qui l'autre personne ?

- Ben...

- Oui ?

- C'est...commença-t-il en regardant ses pieds

- Bon...venez les garçons, le petit-déjeuner est prêt...dit Sakura emplie de tristesse dans la voix

Naruto sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser.

"J'ai eu chaud là...très chaud même...Sakura, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir appelés..."

- Ya quoi au menu ? Demanda Naruto en se frottant les mains

- Oh, rien de bien spécial...j'ai juste cuits des œufs... Mais il faudra aller chasser nos repas maintenant...on à plus de réserves.

- Merde...

- Nous y irons. Intervint Sasuke, impassible.

- Très bien. Pendant que vous irez à la chasse je resterai ici pour veiller nos affaires.

- ça me convient. Dis Naruto.

Quand à Sasuke, il ne dit rien, comme d'habitude.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller juste après déjeuner... comme ça on en aura direct pour dîner.

- ok Sakura ! Fit Naruto en finissant son assiette. Tu viens Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui

- J'arrive.

Ils se mirent donc en route vers le sous-bois un peu plus loin. Sasuke essayait déjà de repérer le gibier avec ses sharingans tandis que Naruto s'était perché sur un arbre pour les voir de haut. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux. Naruto lança un shuriken dans la direction du bruit. Sasuke alla voir, et il ramassa par terre un lapin mort.

- Bonne pioche...bravo. Dit le brun en regardant Naruto avec un petit sourire en coin.

Naruto sentit à nouveau ses joues s'empourprer et répondit :

- Merci...

- Bon, on rentre. Continua Sasuke

- Attends voir.

- Quoi ?

Naruto sauta par terre et se leva juste devant le visage de Sasuke.

- Nous devrions continuer...Nous n'avons qu'un lapin pour toute la journée...il faut aussi penser à ce soir !

- Ah...bon très bien, continuons.

- Nous ferions mieux de tracer un plus grand animal... sinon, on n'aura pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Sasuke hocha positivement.

- Ok.

Ils marchèrent discrètement pour s'approcher en douceur d'un jeune cerf que Sasuke avait repéré quelques instants auparavant. Il était en train de boire de l'eau dans un petit bosquet dont la lumière venait des rayons du soleil qui étaient filtrés par les branchages fins. Naruto prépara un kunai et Sasuke sortit trois shurikens. Ce fut le brun qui lança l'offensive, tandis que Naruto se tenait en embuscade au cas où le cerf aurait tenté de s'échapper. Cela ne manqua pas : l'un des shurikens lancé par Sasuke toucha le cerf mais seulement à la patte. Il se mit donc à courir dans tout les sens pour tenter une évasion. Naruto lui sauta dessus et l'acheva avec son kunai. Sasuke était très surprit. Lui qui ne manquait jamais une cible...

Juste avant de rendre l'âme, le cerf trébucha et éjecta Naruto dans les buissons. Sasuke se précipita vers lui :

- Hey Naruto, ça va ?

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Sasuke poussa les branchages et le vit inconscient par terre.

- NARUTO !! Cria Sasuke et allant le rejoindre.

Il saisit sa tête et la regarda attentivement. Il avait une plaie sur le front. Sasuke le traîna vers le point d'eau et prit une compresse dans sa poche. Il épongea le front de Naruto avec en la trempant dans l'eau clair du petit étant.

Naruto plissa légèrement les yeux et regarda Sasuke bêtement.

- ... on est où ? Demanda-t-il

- A côté de l'eau où y'avait le cerf...

- Ah... Il est mort ?

- Ouaip...tu l'as eus.

- Héhé...tu as loupé ta cible, Sasuke.

Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais rigola légèrement.

- Effectivement.

- On fait quoi là ?

- J'ai nettoyé la plaie que tu t'es faite en tuant le cerf...

- Merci.

Naruto sourit à Sasuke et tenta de se mettre assit. Il n'y parvint pas. Sasuke le voyant dans la difficulté, l'aida à s'asseoir.

- ça va aller Naruto ?

- Je crois que oui, mais ça m'a secoué plus que je croyais.

- Reposes-toi...on a les prises, C'est bon, on peut prendre un peu de temps.

- Je ne dis pas non !

Sasuke se leva et alla chercher le cerf pour qu'il soit à portée de main. Naruto le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il observa avec une attention extrême chaque mouvement du brun. Celui-ci se retourna et le prit en flagrant délit.

- Eh bien quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Naruto

- Oh rien...je regardais juste ce que tu faisais.

- T'as pas confiance ?

- Si, si... Mais je voulais quand même voir.

- J'en vois pas l'intérêt...mais si tu aimes perdre ton temps...

- Non c'est pas ça ! J'aime bien te voir faire des choses... Tu les fait si bien. Tenta Naruto. C'était une sorte de défi intérieur : jamais le blond n'avait réussit à faire un compliment à Sasuke...Même si il en avait drôlement envie. Et cette fois, ça avait été incontrôlable, les mots étaient sortit d'eux-mêmes.

Sasuke évita son regard. Sa mèche droite tomba sur ses yeux et empêcha Naruto de voir convenablement le visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier répondit, la voix semi tremblante :

- C'est vrai ?

Naruto souffla l'air de ses poumons avec un certain soulagement. Sasuke avait accepté son compliment !

- Bien sur !

Le brun s'assit à nouveau à côté de Naruto et regarda dans l'étant bleu azur.

- L'eau est de la même couleur que tes yeux...tu as vu ? Dit Sasuke dans un petit souffle.

Naruto observa à son tour la surface comme gelée de l'eau.

- Ah...oui c'est vrai. Répondit-il surprit par cette remarque étrange.

Et ils furent là, comme deux parfaits idiots à regarder l'eau à côté d'eux. Naruto mourait d'envie de regarder le visage de Sasuke, mais il avait peur de se faire pincer par celui-ci... Il décida donc de regarder l'eau en essayant d'oublier cette envie incontrôlable.

Sasuke de son côté était dans la même situation. Il voulait observer ses yeux dont la couleur était si belle. Il tourna lentement la tête, par petites saccadées que la peur lui faisait faire. Il arriva au bon angle d'observation. Il regarda ses yeux aller et venir sur l'eau. Le brun observa ensuite son visage dans son ensemble. Il remarqua que par moment, Naruto se mordait la lèvre inférieur et fermait les yeux quelques instants, puis les rouvrait, la mine rougie.

Ce manège continua quelques minutes et Naruto n'y tenant plus, tourna la tête.

"Et tant pis si je me fais piquer..." pensa-t-il juste avant de poser ses yeux sur ceux de Sasuke. Ces deux sursautèrent en même temps.

"Il... il... il..." pensa avec confusion Naruto dans sa tête.

"Merde, il m'a vu en train de le regarder..." Se dit Sasuke au même instant.

Ce dernier se leva et dit en regardant le cerf, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait ses joues qui devaient êtres rouges :

- Rentrons...tu vas mieux non ?

- Ah...oui allons-y. Dit Naruto en se passant la main sur le bandage que Sasuke avait fait pour lui...

Naruto se leva à son tour et saisit le lapin accroché à la taille de Sasuke. Celui-ci sursauta au contact du blond.

- Ah !

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas porter les deux prises tout seul...si ?

- N-non, c'est bon, prends-le.

- T'es bizarre Sasuke... T'es sur que ça va ?

- Si je te dis que oui !! Allez on y va...on se les gèles ici.

Naruto rigola. Il revoyait le Sasuke d'antan, bien que le nouveau ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça... ;)

Sakura était en train de revoir Naruto et Sasuke partir dans sa tête. La scène défilait sous ses yeux à l'infini. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux... Et espérait qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

"Bon, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour rien...Sasuke et Naruto sont très forts...tout ira bien..." essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, mais rien à faire, elle se faisait tout de même du souci pour eux.

Elle décida de se changer les idées et de commencer à mettre les couverts pour le souper. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés pour le dîner, et elle l'avait passé seule. Mais si ils ne rentreraient pas pour le souper, c'était sur, elle partirait à leur recherche. Elle était bien décidée de ne plus vouloir être un poids que l'on transporte sur le dos...Non, elle voulait être considérée comme "Sakura" et non comme "le boulet qu'on doit se farcir tout le temps". Elle entendit un bruit de feuilles derrière elle. Il tourna les yeux et saisit discrètement un kunai dans sa poche. Elle se tourna d'un coup et se prépara à n'importe quoi, sauf à ça. Naruto et Sasuke marchaient ensembles, Sasuke traînait un faon avec une corde et Naruto avait un lapin accroché à la taille. Il avait également un bandage sur le front, ce qui horrifia Sakura.

- Vous voilà enfin !! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !! Naruto, bon sang qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? Dit-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Sasuke bouillonna en lui. Comment ose-t-elle lui sauter dessus comme ça alors qu'elle le méprise le reste du temps ???

- Héhé, en tuant le cerf ! Dit Naruto en se vantant avec fierté.

- Surtout parce qu'il t'as éjecter... Ronchonna Sasuke dans sa barbe.

- Oh ne dis pas ça Sasuke, je suis sure que Naruto a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait ! N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle en pinçant le blond aux joues, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il rigola bêtement en approuvant.

- Ouai, c'est vrai !

Sasuke ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage s'éclipsa et alla préparer le faon pour le repas. Il entendait de loin Naruto raconter la journée à Sakura qui l'écoutait avec attention, pour une fois.

Il sentit qu'une boule était en train de s'installer dans son ventre alors qu'il entendait Sakura clamé Naruto, et que celui-ci en rajoutait toujours...

"Arrêtes ça Sakura, arrêtes ça ou je te réduit en charpie !!!!" Pensa Sasuke en découpant la viande.

Puis, il entendit Naruto parler sur un tout autre ton...

- A ce moment-là, je me suis réveillé... Sasuke était juste devant moi, et il m'a expliquer ce qui s'était passé... Que... C'était lui qui s'était occupé de moi et m'avait fait ce bandage... Dit-il en touchant sa plaie au front.

- La chance dit donc ! Répondit Sakura en pleine euphorie.

Sasuke regarda sa viande coupée avec admiration...Naruto avait parlé de lui si gentiment à Sakura...Il en fut tout retourné. Il orienta son regard sur Naruto pour voir son visage. Il était légèrement rougit, et il regardait le sol en faisant des dessins avec ses pieds. Sakura était assise juste à côté de lui et faisait elle aussi des dessins dans la terre à leurs pieds.

Sasuke secoua sa tête et appela ses compagnons :

- C'est prêt... dit-il avec un léger sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ils mangèrent ensembles, Naruto continuait de raconter sa journée, Sasuke corrigeait quand il le fallait, et Sakura écoutait, admiratrice.

Après le souper, elle s'occupa la plaie de Naruto.

- Il ne faut pas laisser comme ça...je vais changer ton bandage.

- Pas de problème, mais vas-y doucement quand même ! Dit notre blondinet (héhé ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de mettre ça !! XD)

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça !

Sakura s'affaira à enlever le bandage que Sasuke avait fait pour Naruto. Notre ténébreux regardait la scène de plus loin, en nettoyant la vaisselle du souper. Il voulait être bien sur que Sakura ne ferait pas n'importe quoi.

- Voilà, c'est terminer...te voilà à nouveau sain et clean !

- Ah... Merci Sakura-chan !

- C'est normal.

- Dites, et si ce soir nous faisions quelque chose tous les trois ?? Dit Naruto en jonglant son regard entre Sakura et Sasuke. Celui-ci le regarda étonné et dit :

- Mais quoi ?

- Bah j'en sais rien, je propose juste qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui total... Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Sakura-chan ?

- Je sais pas... ça dépend ce que l'on fait.

- Constructif dis donc...—' commença Naruto, puis il se tourna vers Sasuke :

- Et toi Sasuke, tu en dis quoi ?

Sasuke réfléchit un moment et dit :

- Pas la moindre idée... Propose, toi. C'est après tout toi qui as eus cette idée...

- Mhh...Attendez voir que je réfléchisse...

Naruto essaya d'avoir une illumination mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas d'idées... Tout d'un coup il y pensa...

"Bah, pourquoi pas après tout ?" se dit-il avant d'en parler aux autres

- Je propose que l'on se dise des secrets... ne sommes-nous pas une équipe ? Et en tant qu'équipe, nous nous devons d'être francs les uns envers les autres...pas d'accord ?

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent en ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier :

- Hey Naruto...on a 16 ans, tu crois vraiment que c'est encore d'actualités pour nous ce genre de choses ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? Répondit celui-ci un peu vexé

- Je trouve que l'idée est exploitable...dit Sasuke en regardant le feu qui crépitait juste derrière eux

- Ah ben quand même quelqu'un qui approuve ! Tu vois Sakura-chan, même Sasuke est d'accord avec moi !

- Bon...très bien...puisque vous vous ètes ligués... Dit Sakura avec un air septique.

- Commence Sakura !! Dit Naruto pour lui donner de l'entrain.

- Bon...mon secret à moi c'est... dit-elle en réfléchissant. Que je déteste Ino Yamanaka parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne réagit pas à cette affirmation quand à Naruto il regarda Sakura avec un air surprit.

- Eh bien quoi, ne devions-nous pas dire un secret ?? Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit...c'est le principal non ? dit Sakura. À toi Naruto ! Déballe-nous ton sac !

Naruto sembla flasque l'espace d'un instant, et son regard se posa rapidement sur Sasuke qui regardait toujours et encore le feu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va raconter ?" se dit le brun en imaginant tout un tas de scénario probables, le plus alléchant étant celui où Naruto déclarerait sa flamme à Sasuke. Il secoua vivement se tête pour chasser cette pensée et se concentra à nouveau sur le feu.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait tellement de secrets ! Mais il pensa que, pour l'équipe, il valait mieux rester basé sur elle uniquement. Il prit donc pour cible Sasuke.

- Mon secret à moi...c'est que...depuis quelques temps... commença-t-il en regardant le sol.

- Que quoi ? Renchérit Sakura, le regard perçant.

Sasuke détacha son regard du feu et observa Naruto. Celui-ci avait enfoui sa tête entre les épaules et sa frange empêchait Sasuke de bien voir son visage.

- Je...m'entends mieux avec une personne que je croyait à des kilomètres de moi...

Sakura tourna la tête vers Sasuke, l'insinuation qu'avait faite Naruto n'était pas difficile à interpréter... Quand à Sasuke il rougit et se re-fixa sur le feu, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu parles de Sasuke n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Sakura tout en regardant le brun.

- Hein ? Dit Naruto en regardant Sakura dans les yeux, le visage ressemblant plus à une tomate ambulante qu'autre chose...

- Ben oui enfin, c'est de Sasuke dont tu parles...Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?

Naruto ne répondit pas et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui avait baissé la tête et faisait tourner quelque chose entre ses doigts. Le blond remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissus sur lequel était cousu l'effigie des Uchiwa. Un éventail.

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant et releva les yeux vers Sakura, il attendait quelque chose.

- Alors... Réponds donc, Naruto. Dit Sasuke, ne tenant plus en place.

Le concerné le regarda et finalement dit :

- Oui...et après ?

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Il y avait des étincelles au fond des yeux du brun, et Naruto semblait déstabilisé.

- Et après moi aussi.

Sakura émit un petit hoquet de surprise. Naruto quand fut cloué sur place. Une mèche blonde lui tomba sur l'œil droit, et Sasuke fit un petit sourire.

- Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu es encore plus abruti que d'ordinaire.

Naruto fut d'abord vexé, mais il comprit petit à petit. Il rigola et dit :

- C'est moi que ça regardes, non ?

Sakura se sentait perdue entre ces deux gars... Elle ne savait pas quel partit prendre, les deux semblaient jouables. Elle décida donc d'aller se coucher, il était tard de toutes façons.

- Bon...ben je vais vous laisser moi...je suis fatiguée, à demain !

- Pas de problème Sakura ! Bonne nuit ! Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire

- Bonne nuit... répondit Sakura perplexe par cette situation étrange.

Quand Sakura fut hors de vue Sasuke dit :

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- De quoi ?

- Que... nous nous sommes rapprochés ?

- Bah oui...je sais pas si tu sais, commença-t-il avec ironie, mais on dors ensemble pour ces trois nuits, sous ta demande !! Puis, j'ai l'impression que nous nous entendons mieux...prends par exemple aujourd'hui dans les bois...C'est pas une bonne preuve ?

Sasuke encaissa toutes ces affirmations, et les savoura jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Ce qu'avait dit Naruto lui fit tellement de bien !

- Oui c'est vrai... Dit le brun en jouant à nouveau avec son bout de tissus.

- Dis moi Sasuke, c'est quoi ce machin ? Demanda Naruto en désignant son tissu.

- Ah ça ? Bah...c'est un espèce de porte-bonheur... C'est mon père qui me l'avait donné pour mon premier jour en classe...

- Je vois...tu y tiens beaucoup ?

- Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux...

- Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais montré avant si c'est si précieux pour toi ?

- Très franchement, dit Sasuke, parce que je ne vous faisais pas assez confiance...

- Ah... J'en conclus que ça a bel et bien changé.

- Ben oui...

- Moi aussi j'ai un porte-bonheur.

- C'est quoi ?

- ça... C'est Tsunade qui me l'avait donné.

Naruto sortit un collier de sous son T-shirt noir. Il était composé de trois parties distinctes : deux petites dans les bords, et une plus allongée au milieu, qui était un saphir de la couleur des yeux du blond.

- Il appartenait au premier Hokage. Poursuivit-il

- Elle doit vraiment te faire confiance pour te donner un tel cadeau !

- Non, elle a simplement perdu un pari.

Sasuke faillit tomber de la bûche sur laquelle il était assit.

- Quoi ???

- Ben oui, Tsunade-sama adore les jeux de hasard... Et elle avait fait un pari avec moi, mettant son collier en jeu.

- Et tu as gagné...

- Ouai !

- Il est très joli.

- C'est vrai...

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent le collier avec admiration et le brun dit :

- Naruto... je peux le toucher ?

- Ah... d'accord, viens !

Sasuke se leva et vint s'asseoir auprès de Naruto. Il tendit la main droite pour prendre le collier. Il était posé sur le torse de Naruto.

Quand Sasuke toucha le corps du blond en saisissant le collier, Naruto en eut des frissons.

- J'ai les mains froides à ce point-là ? Demanda Sasuke

- Non, je sais pas pourquoi en fait...

- Eh bien... C'est une sacrée pièce !

- Effectivement !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sasuke, de l'admirer. Il était si près de lui...il sentait à nouveau l'odeur sauvage et épicée... Il avait une envie horrible de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui...

Sasuke de son côté, tenait le collier fermement et essayait de ne pas tourner ses yeux vers ceux de Naruto. N'y tenant plus, le brun tira sur la chaînette du collier vers lui. Naruto passa en avant et arriva contre l'épaule droite de Sasuke. Celui-ci prit Naruto dans ses bras et ressentit à nouveau cette chaleur intense de la veille... Il était si bien...

- hey Sasuke quelle mouche te pique ? Dit Naruto d'une voix mal assurée.

- Rien, j'en avait envie c'est tout... ça se fait entre amis, non ?

Naruto fut surprit par cette affirmation, en un soir, il était passé du stade "rival" à celui d'"ami" !! Avouez que c'est déstabilisent...

- On est amis ?

- Oui.

Naruto mit donc également ses mains sur Sasuke. Il restèrent là à s'enlacer jusqu'à ce que Naruto dise :

- Je suis crevé...on va dormir ?

Sasuke se sépara de lui et lui répondit :

- Bon d'accord.

Les deux garçons songèrent à l'événement qui venait de se produire. Ils se sentaient bien, et pour une fois Sasuke était aimable, presque trop... Pour Naruto, c'était beaucoup de nouveautés. Cette fois il en était persuadé, plus de doutes là-dessus : il était en train de tomber amoureux de Sasuke...

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leurs affaires pour se mettre en pyjama. La veille, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire étant donné qu'ils avaient dormis juste à côté du piquet avec le drapeau. Pendant qu'ils se changeaient, ils sentirent qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise... Ils se jetaient des petits coups d'œil furtifs, et cela les gênait beaucoup, mais ne les empêchait pas de recommencer !

Une fois prêts, ils se mirent au lit. Naruto se glissa sous sa couette et Sasuke vint le rejoindre.

"Hum...on ressemble à un vieux couple..." pensa le blond en regardant le toit du bivouac.

Quand à Sasuke, il était frigorifié. Comme d'habitude, il avait ses membres complètements gelés par le froid, même s'il y avait une bonne température dehors. Il essaya de se tourner de façon à ne pas déranger Naruto, mais ses mains l'effleurèrent...

- Mais t'es un glaçon ambulant !!! Dit le blond en se retirant tout d'un coup.

- Je !! Désolé Naruto, je voulais pas faire ça !! Je voulais me tourner pour l'éviter...

- Nan mais attends là, t'es complètement froid...tu vas par faire ta tête de mule de ton côté ! Allez, viens par là que je te réchauffe...

Sasuke ne put retenir une image autre que celle que Naruto croyait... Il se tourna en essayant de ne plus y penser, mais elle hantait son esprit...

Naruto prit les mains de Sasuke dans les siennes, et souffla doucement de l'air dessus. Il se rapprocha encore des mains de Sasuke et les toucha presque avec ses lèvres. Il caressa ensuite leur dos pour faire passer la chaleur partout.

Sasuke observait le blond faire sans broncher. Sa façon de faire, ses gestes attentionnés, il y en avait beaucoup.

- Comment tu fais Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto tout en gardant les mains du brun entre les siennes.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour avoir la peau si douce ! Comment tu fais ?

Sasuke regarda ses mains et effectivement, elles avaient l'air impec'.

- En toute franchise, je sais pas du tout...

- Ah dommage...

- Merci... J'ai beaucoup plus chaud maintenant, grâce à toi !

- De rien, c'est normal !

Sasuke récupéra ses mains et se les mit sur le visage pour se le réchauffer aussi, elles sentaient bon le blond... Naruto le regarda avec stupeur et demanda :

- Il n'y a pas qu'aux mains où tu as froid ?

- Ben...en fait c'est partout... Répondit Sasuke

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire non ?

- T'as pas demander non plus...

- hum... bon alors reste tranquille.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- T'occupes. Reste tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Naruto se mit assit et tourna Sasuke sur le dos. Celui-ci avait la mine rougie, mais avec le soir, Naruto ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Il appliqua ses mains le long de ses bras et les remonta lentement. Il arriva à la hauteur des épaules et s'arrêta. Il remit ses mains en positions autour du cou de Sasuke, et le remonta. Ses mains arrivèrent aux oreilles. Là, Naruto se rapprocha et souffla à nouveau tout doucement contre elles. Sasuke sentait son odeur... Cette fois, ça allait trop loin pour gérer quoi que se soit...

Naruto se mit ensuite à califourchon sur Sasuke pour pouvoir bien s'occuper de son visage. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa lentement... Sasuke leva sa main droite et saisit celle de Naruto. Celui-ci questionna :

- J'ai fais quelque chose de pas bien ?

- Non... mais j'aime comme tu es là, maintenant...

Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Après tout, il était sur Sasuke, en train de lui caresser les joues... Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions...

Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda les yeux de Sasuke. Ils étaient clos, et il souriait.

Naruto se pencha en avant, et dans un élan de folie, se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Sasuke... Puis au dernier moment, il changea de direction et se remit à côté de lui, allongé sur le dos également.

- Merci beaucoup Naruto...ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien...plus que tu ne le crois... Dit le brun en regardant Naruto. Notre blond lui sourit et se tourna vers lui.

- Y'a pas de quoi !

Sasuke se tourna à son tour.

- Non, vraiment, tu es vraiment...génial. Dit-il en regardant sa frange tout en la caressant.

Naruto se sentit rougir, et il dit :

- Bon...cette fois, il est vraiment tard...on dort ?

- Okay...

Quand Naruto fut sur qu'il s'était bien endormi, il tendit son bras gauche vers Sasuke et le serra contre lui.

"C'était moins une cette fois...il faut que je fasse attention..." Se dit le blond avant de s'endormir auprès de son beau brun...

Il était presque 9 heures du matin quand Naruto se réveilla dans sa couette. Il se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit péniblement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuke. Il dormait encore. Sa main gauche était repliée sur elle. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et un petit souffle s'échappait d'elle. Naruto avait encore sa main sur son épaule. Il la libéra doucement de façon à ne pas le réveiller. Il se leva ensuite et s'habilla. Il se dirigea vers le foyer du feu pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Quand il arriva là-bas, Sakura l'attendait déjà.

- Oh bonjour Naruto. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, merci et toi ?

- Non pas vraiment...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as remarqué comme Sasuke-kun m'ignore royalement ces derniers temps ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je lui ai fait...

- Je vois... Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ?

- J'ose pas... J'ai peur qu'il me rambarde, comme d'habitude !

- Tu peux pas savoir, si t'essaie pas !

- C'est vrai... Mais c'est dur quand même.

- Si tu veux, je peux le lui demander à ta place ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Evidemment !

- Merci, Naruto, c'est gentil de ta part !

- Je vais aller lui porter le déjeuner là-bas, comme ça je lui demanderais en même temps !

- Ok ! Tiens...prends ces quelques fruits que j'ai été cueillir tout à l'heure...

- Merci Sakura-chan ! J'y vais !

Sakura était angoissée en regardant Naruto s'éloigner avec son plat de fruits... Comment est-ce que Sasuke allait réagir ? Elle décida de faire confiance au blond...il y arriverait, elle en était persuadée.

Naruto se mit en marche vers son "nid" avec Sasuke. Il arriva là-bas sur la pointe des pieds et observa le brun : c'est bon, il dormait encore. Il s'assit à côté de lui et déposa le plateau devant ses genoux. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Sasuke se réveilla et se tordit dans tout les sens. Il regarda à côté de lui et remarqua que Naruto n'était plus là. Il regarda un peu dehors et entendit des bruits de pas venant par là. Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un prit place à côté de lui.

- Sasuke ? Réveille toi ! Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. Dit une voix familière sur un ton doux et amical.

- Naruto ? Dit le brun d'une voix endormie.

- Hey redescend parmi nous !

Sasuke se mit assit et considéra son visiteur. Il ne devait pas être réveillé depuis longtemps non plus... Il avait les cheveux en bataille, et son t-shirt dépassait par endroits. Il avait la carrure parfaite du gars endormi. Sasuke posa ensuite son regard sur les fruits que Naruto avait apporté. Il y avait ses favoris avec !

- Waw...c'est quoi tout ça ? Dit-il en regardant Naruto

- Des fruits que Sakura-chan a été cherché pour nous ce matin.

- Ah...

Sasuke en saisit un et croqua dedans.

- En parlant de Sakura...poursuivit Naruto, pourquoi tu l'ignore tout le temps ?

Le brun s'arrêta quelques instants de manger et regarda le blond :

- Elle m'énerve.

- Mais pourquoi ??

- Elle est trop... possessive.

- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, nuance !

- Beaucoup trop à mon goût... Elle ne connaît rien de moi et elle prétend m'aimer... Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un sans le connaître ?

- Oui, c'es vrai qu'elle est un peu téméraire... Mais donnes-lui sa chance...essaie au moins d'être gentil...tu l'es tellement au fond de toi !

Sasuke ne sut que répondre à sa, Naruto venait de dire qu'il était gentil... lui, l'éternel solitaire Uchiwa, était aux yeux de Naruto "gentil"...c'était une belle pensée...

- Merci...

- Pas de quoi ! Alors...tu me promets d'être un peu plus gentil avec Sakura ?

- Je te le promets.

- Ben tu vois, c'est pas si terrible que ça !!

- Oui... je m'habille et on va la retrouver...ok ?

- Pas de problème.

Sasuke se leva et enfila juste un short (petite précision, non il n'est pas nu, désolée les filles !!! XD) et alla rejoindre Naruto. Il partirent ensembles rejoindre Sakura qui était en train de nettoyer le coin manger. Quand elle les vit, elle dit :

- Oh, bonjour Sasuke ! Tu as bien dormis ? Dit-elle plein d'entrain.

Sasuke faillit gaffer, mais Naruto lui donna un coup de coude discret et finalement le brun esquissa un sourire léger et dit :

- Oui, merci Sakura...

Sakura fut surprise mais éclata de joie ! Elle regarda Naruto et lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Sasuke ne s'en rendit pas compte... Naruto eut une boule à l'estomac, il était content d'avoir pu aider Sakura-chan à être heureuse.

- Bon, demain c'est le grand jour ! Nous rentrons à Konoha... Vous pensez qu'on a bien réussit notre mission ? Dit-elle

- Moi, personnellement, je trouve qu'on s'est débrouillés comme des chefs !! Et toi Sasuke ?

- Je suis du même avis que Naruto.

- Non alors Kakashi Sensei sera fier de nous !

- Mais il faut encore préparer nos affaires...Démonter le bivouac, et tout ce qui s'en suit... Dit Naruto avec du scepticisme dans la voix

- Oui...alors commençons dès maintenant, comme ça, demain il ne restera que le bivouac ! Dit Sakura en se tapant dans les mains.

Pendant toute la matinée, et un bon moment de l'après-midi, ils rangèrent, nettoyèrent, s'engueulèrent parfois...

Mais une fois le crépuscule venu, ils furent heureux de pouvoir aller se coucher...

La nuit se fit sans troubles, ou presque. Et le lendemain du troisième jour, ils redescendirent à Konoha pour aller faire leur rapport à Tsunade-sama et à Kakashi.

Naruto se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le campement, et, une once de nostalgie dans le cœur, il courra rejoindre les autre qui l'attendaient un peu plus bas.

- Eh bien...ça fait bizarre de partir d'ici... On dirait presque que c'est chez nous maintenant !

- Oui c'est vrai Naruto... Dit Sasuke et regardant le sol.

- Moi je suis bien contente de redescendre...je n'aurais pas tenu un jour de plus sans douche digne de ce nom !!

Naruto pouffa mais ne répondit rien. Les sapins défilaient sur leurs côté et Sasuke remarqua que la descente était beaucoup plus calme que la montée...Il n'y avait pas d'engueulades, ni rien. Il tourna sa tête pour observer ses camarades. Tout deux avaient un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et scrutaient l'horizon. Sasuke soupira de soulagement et contempla également la forêt qui l'entourait. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent la tour qui était au centre de Konoha ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de la revoir ! Naruto éclata de rire, et impatient, il se mit à courir vers elle. Sasuke et Sakura échangèrent un regard et se mirent à le suivre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils rejoignirent Naruto qui les attendait un peu plus loin, appuyé contre un arbre.

- Vous en avez mis du temps... Dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Tu ne nous as surtout pas attendus ! Riposta Sakura.

- Passons... Et voilà, plus que cent mètres, et on est rentrés !! On y va ?

- On te suis ! Dit Sakura.

Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Sasuke et Sakura vinrent se mettre à côté de Naruto et ils entrèrent dans la cité...


	2. la routine qui passe, et trépasse !

Ils passèrent devant Ichiraku, et se dirigèrent vers la tour centrale, où se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade. Ils arrivèrent là bas et frappèrent à la porte. Tsunade répondit :

- Entrez.

Nos trois compagnons entrèrent donc à l'intérieur du bureau de Tsunade. Rien qu'à le voir, on devinait qu'elle était bordélique...

Il y avait tout un tas de feuilles devant elle et des bouquins étalés un peu partout. Des dossiers, des missions, des rapports...tout était pèle mêle devant Tsunade qui ne savait où donner de la tête...

- Ah c'est vous ? Dit elle en relevant sa tête blonde platine vers eux. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Vous avez l'air en bon état... Son regard se posa ensuite sur le front de Naruto, où il y avait le bandage de Sakura.

- Oui...ça à l'air de s'être bien passé malgré certains inconvénients...

- Hokage-sama, nous avons accomplit notre mission sans embûches, et tout s'est très bien passé, mes camarades vous le diront. Dit Sakura en prenant en premier la parole.

- Oui, elle à raison. Dit Naruto.

Sasuke approuva seulement de la tête.

- Je vois... En ce qui concerne le déroulement, je m'en remets à vos dires...quand à l'accomplissement de votre mission...je la considère comme réussie. Kakashi et moi avons été sur le toit de cet établissement le soir de votre départ, et avons constaté la présence du drapeau de Konoha.

Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Cependant... Poursuivit-elle

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas reprit en bas...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Naruto, qui était censé le reprendre... --'

- Narutoooooo !!! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué ??? Demanda Sakura colérique.

- Mais...je me souvenais plus moi !!!Dit le blond d'un air Désolé.

- C'est pas grave voyons... Dit une voix derrière eux. Il se retournèrent et virent Kakashi, avec le drapeau sur les épaules.

- J'ai été le récupérer !

- Kakashi sensei !! Merci beaucoup !

- Il faudra nous inviter chez Ichiraku pour te faire pardonner Naruto.

- Quoiiiii ??? Mais vous ètes pas bien !! Dit Naruto en pensant déjà à se qu'il resterait de son porte-monnaie s'il devait inviter Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi chez Ichiraku...

- Vous oui, moi je peux pas venir désolée. Dit Sakura.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Kakashi

- Oh j'ai...des choses à faire.

- Bon très bien. Tu viens alors, Sasuke ?

Sasuke songea un instant souper avec Naruto, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...de toutes façons, Sasuke comptait s'entretenir avec lui...

- Ouai, je vous suis.

- Ok !! Alors, Naruto, ouvres-nous la marche !

Naruto soupira mais se dit qu'après tout...Pourquoi pas ?

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois chez Ichiraku. Kakashi en profita en recommanda trois fois de son plat. Naruto prit juste un bol de ramen, et Sasuke commanda simplement une assiette de nouilles sautées. Après ce copieux repas, Kakashi remercia Naruto et salua les deux garçons avant de s'en aller.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient seuls à présent. C'était le moment idéal pour le brun de parler à Naruto.

- Et maintenant, Naruto on fait quoi ?

- Ben, on va rentrer non ?

- Je parle pas de ça... je parle de...Sasuke réalisa qu'en fait, ce n'était plus une si bonne idée que ça, et décida de se taire.

- Non, rien, oublie ça... Termina-t-il.

- Comme tu veux...

- Bon, je vais y aller moi... bonne nuit Naruto.

- Merci et bonne nuit à toi aussi Sasuke !

Sasuke marcha dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. Cette nuit, il dormirait seul. Il arriva devant le domaine Uchiwa et entra dedans. Rien n'avait changé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se prépara pour la nuit. Il retourna ensuite dans le séjour pour y défaire ses affaires. Une fois cela fait, il déplia le futon de se coucha dessus, songeant à Naruto...

Notre blond cheminait dans Konoha. Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, de toutes façons, personne de l'attendait chez lui. Il passa devant son ancienne académie et eut un brin de souvenirs lui remontant dans les entrailles. Puis, il passa devant une boutique où l'on pouvait acheter divers kunais ou shurikens.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et dit :

- Me revoilà...

Comme toujours, personne ne lui répondait. Il s'y était habitué, à la solitude. Mais le fait d'avoir connu ces trois nuits avec Sasuke lui avait fait voir un aspect bien trop agréable de la vie en groupe... Maintenant, il en avait envie...il était en manque... Il rangea ses affaires pour se changer les idées, et se coucha sur son lit. Il repensa aux trois nuits inoubliables passées avec Sasuke... Sa préférée était la deuxième. Il s'endormit avec cette image devant les yeux. Pendant la nuit, il entendit un bruit étrange... Et la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit silencieusement, sans que Naruto s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par les oiseaux qui s'étaient déjà mit à siffler dans les arbres du verger à côté de chez lui. Les rayons du soleil lui caressaient le visage, le ramenant doucement vers la réalité. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda par le fenêtre. Konoha avait déjà prit vie depuis un moment. Il entendait les passants se saluer, discuter entre eux, marchander pour certains. Il écoutait avec attention les enfants jouer dans les ruelles, innocemment, sans se soucier de quoi que se soit. Et les professeurs de l'académies qui leurs courraient après...Naruto reconnut dans le lot son ancien tuteur, Iruka. Le blond baissa la tête et sourit en repensant à ses propres disputes avec le professeur. Il remarqua un détail étrange sur son duvet... Où plutôt... ses duvets ??? L'un deux avait des spirales, comme d'habitude, mais l'autre avait des éventails rouges et blancs... Naruto n'y comprenait plus rien. D'où est-ce que ce duvet venait ? Il saisit le duvet à deux mains et le tira vers lui. Il observa longuement les signes et ils lui rappelaient quelque chose...Mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus... Il entendit un grognement venant d'à côté... Il se retourna brusquement et ne vit personne... bizarres... Il se recoucha et sentit quelque chose sous sa nuque. Il se releva d'un coup et se retourna. Une main !! Il y avait une main sur son coussin !! Prit de panique Naruto se leva et observa la main avec effroi. Puis, à force de la regarder... Il la reconnut, cette main à la peau si nette, mais Naruto voulait en avoir le cœur net... Il se rapprocha de son lit et se mit à genoux dessus. Il tira lentement sur son propre duvet et vit que la main continuait vers un bras...qui continuait vers une épaule... Qui continuait vers un corps... Il arriva aux épaules, et souleva doucement le duvet qui était sur la tête... Et là, ce fut un choc ! Sasuke ! Sasuke était là, couché, endormit dans le lit de Naruto !! Notre blond vivait à peu près tous les sentiments possibles et imaginables : trouble, excitation, étonnement, incompréhension... Il tendit sa main vers le visage de Sasuke qui était caché derrière un rideau de cheveux en batailles. Il mit la frange derrière les oreilles du brun et admira le descendant des Uchiwa. Il dormait paisiblement, son souffle était régulier. Naruto se recoucha et regarda encore et toujours Sasuke.

"Mais quand est-il arrivé ? Je l'ai pas entendu !" Pensa Naruto en caressant doucement son visage fin.

Sasuke émit une plainte et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, posa rapidement les yeux sur Naruto, et se rendormit. Ce dernier pouffa en silence.

"Il doit vraiment être crevé... bon, en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je vais aller prendre un bon bain..." Songea notre blond en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Il choisit ensuite son produit et le mit à tremper dans l'eau fumante. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se déshabilla et entra dans le bain chaud et relaxant... Il se laissa complètement aller, il était bien...Si bien... Après tout, que demander de plus ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et joua avec la mousse de son bain. Quand il les rouvrit, il crut faire une attaque. La tête de Sasuke était juste devant lui !

- Ahhh !! Sasukeeeee tu m'as foutu les j'tons !

- Désolé. Tu étais si craquant comme ça... J'ai pas pu résister.

- Hein ?? Mais... mais enfin Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je raconte que tu es craquant...c'est un crime ?

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !! Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Ça devait être ça...il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique, il devait sûrement rêver. Puisqu'il était certain que c'était un rêve, il décida de se lâcher.

- Non... Mais tu n'as rien à m'envier.

Sasuke rougit et lui sourit. Il posa une de ses mains sur le coup de Naruto et le tendit en arrière, de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Sasuke se pencha ensuite en avant et, tout doucement, embrassa Naruto sur le front. A ce contact, le blond se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il secoua la tête et dit :

- Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?

Sasuke le regarda, surprit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

- J'arrive, fais-moi une place !

Sasuke se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse en entra dans le bain. Il avait des frissons partout (enfin, je dis partout, mais avec la mousse...je sais pas si c'est vraiment partout !! XD). Ils barbotèrent un bon moment, discutant de tout et de rien, comme deux amis normaux. Des fois ils s'envoyaient de la mousse pour se taquiner. Naruto dit au bout d'un moment :

- Bon, assez ri... je me lave les cheveux et hop, je sors.

- ça te dis que je te les laves ?? Dit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux me laver les cheveux ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ?

- Heu... Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Sasuke saisit le produit, d'en mit un peu sur les mains, et lava la tête de Naruto. Il faisait ça avec tant de délicatesse ! Naruto en fut très surprit.

- Mais tu fais ça comme un chef dit donc ! Dit-il impressionné.

- Merci...

Une fois finit, Sasuke prit de l'eau dans ses mains et rinça la frimousse de Naruto.

- Eh bé... Merci beaucoup Sasuke, chu tout propre maintenant, grâce à toi !

- Bah...c'était pas grand-chose tu sais...

- Tu sors aussi ?

- Oui, j'arrive... Tu peux me donner une serviette ?

- Pas de problème.

Naruto sortit du bain, s'enroula dans son linge, et tendit une serviette à Sasuke. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et s'habillèrent.

- Dis Sasuke... t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... Pourquoi tu es là ?

- J'en m'ennuyais... Et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! Mais à l'avenir, réveilles-moi quand tu t'infiltre chez moi comme ça !

- J'y penserais... Dit notre brun en rougissant.

Les deux garçons sortirent prendre l'air dans le verger derrière chez Naruto. Ils s'assirent et observèrent silencieusement les alentours. Naruto faisait attention à ne pas trop se tourner vers Sasuke, et ce dernier essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas faire de bêtises...

"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose...mais quoi ?" se questionna-t-il à lui-même.

Il tortilla à nouveau son bout de tissu qui était dans sa poche de short. Il ferma les yeux et attendit une illumination. Mais rien de vint.

Naruto ferma à son tour les yeux pour mieux ressentir le vent léger qui passait dans le verger en fleur. Il y avait toutes sortes d'arbres dans celui-ci. Mais les dominants étaient les cerisiers, avec quelques saules. Notre blond rejeta la tête en arrière. Il était heureux d'être là avec Sasuke, dans son endroit favori.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il remarqua à quel point il semblait content. Il regardait d'un air béat les fleurs qui s'envolaient dans le verger, souriant.

Sasuke fit de même. Les fleurs étaient tranquilles, voletant avec douceur autour d'eux. Sasuke sut soudain ce qu'il pouvait faire...

Le blond était en train de songer à Sasuke... Pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait plus facile quand il était là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de plancher sur la question qu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa main... Il tourna la tête et vit celle de Sasuke posée sur la sienne ! Naruto sentit ses que sous ses joues, son sang dansait, et il eut une boule qui se forma au niveau de l'estomac. Il lui tenait la main...Il lui tenait la main !!! Réalisa-t-il avec joie.

Il retourna la sienne pour serrer celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna la tête et regarda Naruto en souriant timidement. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Notre brun se sentit tout chose dans cette nouvelle situation. Et Naruto ne rendit pas les choses plus faciles. Il se pencha et se serra contre Sasuke. Celui-ci de son côté se trouva désarmé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, il décida de le serrer à son tour.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens bien avec toi... Dit Naruto d'un air détaché.

- Moi aussi Naruto, je me sens bien. Avait répondu Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte.

- Depuis quelques temps...j'ai l'impression que tout est bizarres autour de moi...tu ressens aussi ça Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je n'en suis pas bien sur...en ce qui me concerne, c'est parce que je ressens un sentiment qui ne m'avait pas envahi depuis mes parents... Enfin, je pense que c'est à cause de ça.

- Ah bon...et c'est quoi comme sentiment ?

- Quelque chose de très très agréable... Mais d'effrayant à la fois, tellement c'est fort.

- Je crois que je ressens la même chose que toi.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne caches pas très bien tes sentiments...

- Ah...ce n'est pas mon fort en effet.

- J'aime être ici... Dit Sasuke en regardant le ciel.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon endroit favori, ici !

- Tu as de bons goûts alors...

- Merci.

- C'est vraiment un coin de paradis...

- Dis-moi Sasuke, j'ai jamais vu comment c'est chez toi...tu me montres ?

- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Bah pourquoi pas ? T'as quelque chose à cacher ?

- Non évidemment non... Mais ça m'étonne que tu veuilles ça !

- J'veux voir où tu vis, un point c'est tout...je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans !!!

- Bon, après tout c'est toi qui vois...

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent chez Naruto. Sasuke saisit son duvet et le mit dans un sac.

- Voilà, on peut y aller.

- Je te suis !

Naruto eut soudain un tilt :

- Dis donc Sasuke, comment tu savais où j'habitais ?

- Heu...

- Oui ?

- Ben... une fois je t'ai suivi...

- QUOI ?

- Juste une fois...

- Pervers... --'

Sasuke ne répondit rien, de toutes façons, Naruto disait vrai... alors à quoi ça servait de riposter ?

- Bon passons... allez, le temps s'annonce mauvais, on ferait mieux de se grouiller ! Dit Naruto en saisissant sa veste posée par terre.

- Effectivement, se serait bien.

Les deux garçons se mirent rapidement en marche vers la maison de Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le domaine Uchiwa, Naruto ne put retenir un soupir d'admiration.

- Bé dis donc...c'est drôlement grand chez toi !!

- Normal, au départ il y avait tout mon clan qui y vivait...

- Jusqu'à Itachi...

- Oui.

- Tu dois vraiment te sentir terriblement seul sans personne.

- C'était le cas avant, mais depuis peu...ça va mieux.

- Ah ?

- Oui, depuis que nous sommes amis.

Naruto rougit et mis sa tête dans le col de sa veste. Il se sentait horriblement gêné.

- Je suis content...que tu soies heureux de notre amitié.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Tu es si distant par moment que ça semble quasi impossible.

- Alors c'est que tu me connais mal.

- Je sais...

- Allez, viens je vais te faire visiter !

- C'est toi le guide !

Sasuke fit visiter la maison à Naruto qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il était attentif à tout ce que disait le brun. Une fois le domaine lui-même visité, Sasuke emmena Naruto dans un endroit où personne encore à part lui n'avait pénétré.

"Je lui fait confiance...je peux bien lui montrer cet endroit..." Se dit-il

- On va où maintenant Sasuke ? Questionna Naruto.

- Je veux te faire voir une pièce...

- Laquelle ?

- Celle... où mes parents se sont fait assassinés... répondit le brun d'une voix étranglée.

Notre blond eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant Sasuke parler de cette façon. Lui qui était si calme et sur de lui...

- Tu en es bien sur Sasuke ?

- Oui. J'ai placé toute ma confiance en toi, je veux te faire voir mes démons...

- Très bien...

Sasuke s'avança vers le loquet de la porte close, hésita l'espace d'un instant, et l'ouvrit doucement. L'odeur du sang y était encore bien présente malgré le nombre d'années qui s'était écoulées. La vraie blanche par terre était encore visible, ainsi que les taches de sang brunies par le temps.

- Sasuke...

- Ça va aller Naruto, t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

Mais notre blond ne fut de loin pas convaincu par cette affirmation. Il voyait bien que cet endroit lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'avança vers le brun et le prit dans ses bras, il en avait bien besoin. Il sentit quelque chose lui traverser la veste : Sasuke pleurait...

- Hey... te mets pas dans un état pareil !! Tout va bien enfin... Sasuke... pleures pas s'il te plais...je suis triste si tu pleures...shh... calme toi...je suis là... Dit Naruto pour le consoler.

Le brun dit entre deux sanglots :

- C'est gentil d'être là, je me sens si seul...c'est tellement dur sans eux...

- Je comprends...

Les genoux de Sasuke lâchèrent et ils tombèrent assit. Notre brun maîtrisa peu à peu ses émotions et se détacha de Naruto. Ce dernier avait un regard compatissant et le regardait d'un air à la fois désolé et réconfortant.

Sasuke lui adressa un léger sourire. Naruto lui essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Le brun lui saisit l'une d'elle et l'embrassa.

Naruto ne sachant comment réagir se laissa faire.

- Tu es vraiment toujours là, et c'est bon de le savoir... Dit le brun, laissant Naruto dans ses doutes...

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement par terre. Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit où étaient les corps de ses parents. Naruto quand à lui regardait attentivement son brun pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup, même si ça se voyait à trois kilomètres qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout... Soudain, comme hors contexte, la pluie se mit à tomber dehors... Un orage était en train d'éclater juste sur leur têtes. Sasuke remarqua qu'à peine sa présence, mais Naruto frissonna tout d'un coup. L'atmosphère s'était si vite refroidit !

- Sasuke...et si on rentrait hm ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- ... Sasuke ?

Quelle était cette voix ? Une voix parlait à Sasuke, une voix réconfortante, comme celle de sa mère... Une voix que l'on n'oublie pas de si tôt. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir cette voix si douce...Mais elle avait l'air inquiète. Et Sasuke sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il rouvrit les yeux, mais n'aperçut pas très clairement ce qui l'entourait... Sa vision était trouble, et ses yeux le démangeaient terriblement. Cependant, il ne put rien faire, ses bras refusaient de lui obéir. Il esquissa une grimace étrange et sentit qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil.

Naruto, démunit face à un Sasuke vulnérable, ne sut que faire. Il le regardait pleurer, sangloter, trembler, sans pouvoir tenter quoi que se soit. Lui, qui était l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami... Quel comble, me direz-vous...

Sasuke répondit pour lui :

- Na...ru...to...ren...trons...

Naruto fut soulagé que Sasuke lui parle enfin. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever seul, il l'aida. Notre blond s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bars. Il le souleva difficilement et dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois, mais il y parvint finalement. Il se dirigea ensuite dehors, la pluie tombait sur eux, les trempant jusqu'aux os. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait pas bien mal, et Naruto était bien trop occupé à tenter de rester debout pour s'en soucier. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto le posa sur son lit et alla chercher un peu d'eau pour lui dans la salle de bain. Il en profita également pour prendre un linge pour se sécher, ainsi que Sasuke. Il retourna auprès de lui et le tamponna les cheveux avec le linge. Il s'assit ensuite par terre et le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés, et crispés et des larmes s'échappaient par moments. Naruto tenta encore une fois de le calmer, de le ramener à la raison mais rien n'y fait.

"J'aurais jamais du le laisser ouvrir cette satanée porte..." se reprocha-t-il à lui-même.

Il regarda encore une fois son brun et se mit la tête entre les mains. Comment faire maintenant...

Il se rappela de ce que Iruka faisait avec lui lorsqu'il était petit...

Flash Back

Un petit garçon avec une tignasse blonde était seul sur une balançoire, en train de regarder le sol, las. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs, s'avança vers lui. Il avait des yeux doux, et il avait une marque lui traversant le visage en lui passant sur le nez. C'était Iruka, le tuteur de Naruto.

Il s'était arrêté juste devant lui et le regardait d'un œil compatissant. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il était seul avec ses ténèbres.

Iruka étant passé par la même étape, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il fallait faire pour ramener ce garçon à la raison, et le forcer à réagir. Il lui fallait un choc. Pas un choc violent, non, une surprise, plutôt, mais pour ces personnes, la moindre attention plus particulière fait office de choc... ça dépend pour quelle raison la personne est dans cet état... Pour Naruto, c'était la solitude...

Iruka lui prit donc la main et l'emmena avec lui manger un bol de nouilles, pour lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui...depuis ce jour où Iruka à prouver à Naruto qu'il pouvait être aimé, il ne se sentit plus jamais seul...

fin du flash back

La pluie tombait avec fracas sur le toit de la maison de Sasuke. Les gouttes faisaient de la buée contre les vitres à l'intérieur. Il faisait si chaud dedans... Naruto retira sa veste et se remit à côté de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il avait toujours les yeux crispés, et Naruto remarqua qu'il serrait dans ses mains le bout de tissus de son père. Notre blond savait maintenant qu'il devrait procéder comme Iruka l'avait fait avec lui. Un choc, voilà ce qu'il fallait à notre cher Sasuke. Malheureusement, Naruto ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était dans cet état. Ses parents sûrement, mais il y avait aussi sans doutes son frère... Itachi, ou ses parents ?

Il fallait que Naruto réponde à cette question avant de pouvoir envisager quelque chose à faire.

Il décida de combiner les deux. Donc, s'était un manque affectif dont il souffrait, un peu comme Naruto autrefois, mais en pire...

Sasuke se tourna légèrement et émit un son rauque en essayant d'articuler un nom...

- Na...na...ru... commença-t-il avec une voix enrouée.

Naruto reconnut qu'il voulait l'appeler ! Peut être bien que c'était de lui dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait pas comment procédé. Il caressa le front de Sasuke de sa main droite et le regarda. Le blond se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Dehors, l'orage faisait rage. Il appuya son front contre la vitre glacée et se détendit un peu, malgré le fait qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Mais qu'est-ce que t'as..." se demanda-t-il.

Il retourna auprès de son brun et l'observa, espérant savoir que faire pour lui venir en aide...

Sasuke se trouvait dans un endroit étrange. Il faisait sombre et il avait froid. Il entendait un vague bruit de fond, de la pluie si il ne se trompait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là... Il revoyait la scène du meurtre de ses parents défilé en boucle devant ses yeux, exactement comme quand Itachi avait usé de son kaléidoscope des années auparavant. Sasuke les voyait, implorant Itachi, pleurants, suppliants, et son frère les massacrants sans le moindre état d'âme. Il aurait dû agir, les protéger...Sasuke s'en voulait tellement... Il entendit au loin d'autres sanglots... Il ne les reconnut pas tout de suite, mais il finit par se souvenir... Un garçon... Oui, ce garçon... avait prouvé à Sasuke... Qu'il pouvait aimer...et être aimé en retour... Ils s'étaient promis... d'être ensembles... pour l'éternité... lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils l'avaient promis... promis,

L'un pour l'autre.

Naruto... pensa Sasuke...

"Je te détestait réellement..." acheva-t-il.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, voir Sasuke s'agiter comme ça lui était insupportable. Puis, il remarqua qu'un sourire était en train de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Notre blond n'en revint pas !

- Sasuke ? Osa-t-il

Il ne lui répondit pas directement, mais continua à sourire paisiblement... Naruto le regarda s'extasier. Il se demandait bien pour qu'elle raison il pouvait bien sourire comme ça alors qu'il y a deux minutes il était à l'agonie...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe donc dans ta tête, cher Sasuke ?" se questionna-t-il à lui-même.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène de Sasuke. Naruto l'observait dormir, sans prononcer le moindre mots. Il regarda sa main toujours repliée sur le bout de tissus. Il la saisit et sortit ledit tissus. Il le regarda dans les moindres détails, et remarqua qu'il était déchiré...il y avait à l'origine deux morceaux, donc. Sasuke commença à palper sa main, la dépliant, repliant, comme pour chercher quelque chose... Naruto comprit que c'était le tissu qu'il cherchait. Il se souvint que Sasuke lui avait dit ne jamais s'en séparer... Le blond garda le tissu bien en main : peut être que ce manque le réveillerait ?

Et il vit juste. Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais n'y parvint pas. Les larmes en séchant avait "collés" les paupières de Sasuke entre elles. Naruto se leva et saisit la lavette posée plus loin. Il l'appliqua contre les yeux du brun et celui-ci put les ouvrir...

Sasuke regarda longuement autour de lui, sans vraiment comprendre où il était. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour enfin s'en rendre compte. Il tourna la tête, et vit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, tout sourire devant lui. Il tenait dans ses mains le tissu de son père. Sasuke leva sa main et reprit son héritage. Il avait maintenant l'odeur du blond. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke et dit :

- Tout va bien à présent ?

- Tout va bien...

- Je me suis vraiment inquiété...

Sasuke ne savait quoi répondre à ça... Il le regarda et lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est sympa.

Le blond lui adressa un clin d'œil et se leva.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien à boire s'il te plaît...

- J't'apportes ça tout de suite !

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il devait pour ça sortit de la petite bicoque et aller vers la première que Sasuke lui avait montré quelques heures auparavant. Il y arriva et prit un verre posé sur la table. Il le remplit d'eau et vit un cadre sur le rebord de la fenêtre juste au dessus du lavabo. C'était l'équipe numéro 7, la leur. On y voyait Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi sensei. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo... Le blond la prit dans ses mains, et, nostalgique songea à toutes leurs missions passées, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il reposa le cadre sur le rebord et repartit voir Sasuke.

Ce dernier était maintenant assis dans son lit et regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. On y voyait les fines gouttelettes tombées du ciel, d'écrasants sur le sol du domaine Uchiwa. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Rien... Pourtant il aurait juré entendre quelque chose...

Sakura était bien sagement couchée dans son lit, les yeux ouverts...elle méditait sur des tas de questions, et pardessus tout, elle commençait à hésiter...Ses sentiments envers Naruto devenaient étranges...Et Sasuke l'ignorait royalement, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de tomber amoureuse de Naruto... Elle voulait en parler, mais avec qui ? Un nom lui vint en tête : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Elle se leva donc et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle saisit une veste et sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient tranquillement dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle courut dans les chemins embourbés de Konoha. L'orage faisait rage dehors.

"Rha j'aurais dû prendre un parapluie..." se reprocha-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle courut encore, à s'en déchirer la gorge tellement ça lui faisait mal, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible chez Sasuke pour lui parler. Et puis comme il était déjà tard... Elle arriva finalement devant le portail Uchiwa. Elle tapa contre le portail. Aucune réponse. Elle poussa le loquet et entra dans le domaine. Elle s'avança prudemment dans les maisonnées et vit de la lumière dans deux d'elles. Elle s'avança vers la plus proche. Elle se leva doucement et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Une grande pièce emplie de lumière était là. Au centre il y avait un lit et Sasuke était dedans, couvert de sueur. Elle l'observa. Il avait le regard vide, et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs dans les recoins de la chambre. Il se retourna soudain en direction de Sakura. Celle-ci se baissa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'intérieur et reconnut une voix...

Naruto sortit sur le pas de la cuisine et regarda dehors. La pluie se faisait torrentielle. Il soupira et courut sous la pluie en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser l'eau pour Sasuke. Il arriva devant la chambre du brun et poussa la porte.

- Sasuke ? J'ai ton eau !

- Ah...merci.

Sasuke le regarda, le teint rosit et lui dit :

- Viens t'asseoir.

Naruto s'exécuta.

- Voilà...

Sasuke but par petites gorgées parfaitement calculées. Naruto quand à lui, buvait ses gestes. Sakura se son côté, avait remit sa tête à la fenêtre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sasuke et Naruto étaient tous les deux là... N'étaient-t-ils pas rivaux ?

Apparemment non... Ou du moins, plus maintenant.

Sasuke avait finit son verre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il lui restait un peu d'eau sur les lèvres en haut... Il se les nettoya et regarda Naruto timidement.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je suis juste content que tu ailles mieux.

- Ah...

- Vraiment, je me faisais du souci pour toi, et tu peux pas savoir quel soulagement ça me fais de te voir à nouveau en bonne santé.

- Merci...

Naruto lui sourit et se leva.

- Bon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer...

- Non reste ! Intervint Sasuke en se levant d'un bond.

Naruto le regarda surprit pas tant d'énergie en si peu de temps. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Il lui dégagea ensuite le visage de ses mèches tombantes pour pouvoir voir clairement ses yeux. Il vit que Sasuke était tout rouge...

Sakura observait la scène depuis son perchoir. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ébahis. Sasuke entrouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Naruto le stoppa avec un doigt qu'il plaça sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Sasuke et retira petit à petit son doigt... Il était si proche du brun qu'il pouvait voir chacun de ses détails. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand ils entendirent un cri derrière eux... Il s se retournèrent, et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et l'ouvrirent. Ils se penchèrent ensuite dehors pour voir ce qui se tramait... Mais ils ne virent rien... Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur, faisant semblant qu'avant cette interruption, il ne s'était strictement rien passé... Bien sur, le baiser manqué était bien présent dans leurs esprits... Mais ils décidèrent de ne pas en parler pour l'instant, et de toutes façons, ils étaient bien trop gênés pour dire quoi que se soit... Ils s'endormirent difficilement, mais firent de beaux rêves...

Le lendemain, Sasuke émergea difficilement du lit... Il avait un mal de tête pas possible et son esprit était troublé par le baiser manqué de la veille. Il se tourna pour regarder Naruto et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé. Il avait ses mains derrière sa tête et regardait le plafond d'un œil vide et nostalgique.

- Salut. Bien dormi ? Demanda Sasuke d'une voix peu sure.

- Oui, merci et toi ?

- Très bien merci...mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête maintenant.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui je cois...

- Sinon, vas chez Tsunade, elle pourra te soigné sans problèmes.

- Je le sais bien...

- Bon, tu n'as plus besoin de moi... Je vais rentré, à plus... Termina Naruto en levant et en s'habillant rapidement. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le brun qui était démuni face au blond qui le regardait si étrangement... Naruto se retourna en sortit de la petite bicoque. Il marcha hors du domaine Uchiwa et repartit chez lui. Il arriva devant le pas de la porte et vit quelqu'un assit, la tête en bas...

Sakura était subjuguée par cette scène invraisemblable qui était devant ses yeux. Naruto était maintenant si près de Sasuke... Elle ne tint plus à les regarder, s'ils continuaient, ils s'embrasseraient ! Et cette perspective était très douloureuse pour Sakura... Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle vit Sasuke fermer doucement les yeux, et Naruto sourire légèrement. Ils se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Mais Sakura était déjà loin d'ici, elle courait dans Konoha, ne sachant où aller... Elle erra dans les ruelles à toutes trombes et à sa grande surprise se retrouva devant chez Naruto ! Elle décida de l'attendre ici... Elle s'assit donc en bas des escaliers et attendit. Elle s'endormit petit à petit, sombrant dans les mains de ses rêves troublés...

- Sakura ? Lui dit une voix familière.

- Hmm...?

- Mais enfin Sakura qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!?

- Hein ?

Sakura leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur et vit qu'il s'agissait de Naruto. Il avait des yeux inquiets et semblait dans tous ses états.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- Oui...

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Je voulait aller parler à Sasuke de toi, et j'y suis allée, et...

Naruto comprit soudainement ce qui s'était passé. Elle... elle les avait vu ! Remarqua-t-il avec effroi.

- Et devine ce dont je me suis aperçu ?? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Non...

- Que c'était pas de Sasuke dont j'étais amoureuse maintenant...

- Ah... dit-il, soulagé.

- Mais de toi. Acheva-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, malgré le soleil qui tapait derrière lui. Elle ne vit pas très bien sa réaction à cause du contre jour mais il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Sakura rebaissa les yeux et rigola toute seule. Cette scène devait être si stupide... Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait dit ça à Naruto, après tout, n'avait-il pas essayé d'embrasser Sasuke ? Elle se leva et prit le menton de Naruto dans une de ses mains...

Notre brun regardait encore et toujours l'endroit où avait disparu Naruto. Il réalisa qu'il était parti bizarrement... Et ce regard... Sasuke ne voulait pas être en conflit avec lui... Il se leva, bien déterminé à aller chez Naruto finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé la veille... Il s'habilla et sortit en courant de chez lui. Il devait y arriver au plus vite... Il arriva au dernier croisement de rue avant son quartier. Sasuke stoppa au carrefour et prit à droite. Il vit deux silhouettes devant lui. Le soleil l'empêchait de bien voir, alors il se rapprocha d'elles... Il mit sa main en paravent et vit quelque chose qui le détruisit sur place... Sakura était là, et elle était en train d'embrasser Naruto qui lui, pleurait discrètement. Sasuke ne sut comment réagir face à ça... Qui avait embrassé qui ?

- Naru... Essaya-t-il d'articuler. Mais le son refusait obstinément de sortir, comme coincé dans sa gorge sèche.

Sakura se rapprocha encore plus de Naruto qui avait les sourcils froncés. Elle lui prit le visage à deux mains, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle savait que ce baiser serait le seul qu'elle aurait de lui, alors elle décida d'en profiter au maximum, tant que Naruto serait d'accord. Elle y mit tout son cœur pour lui plaire, et sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue... Le blond avait toujours les sourcils froncés, mais par-dessus ça, il était en train de pleurer...

Elle se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux...

- Désolée Naruto, mais je n'ai pas pu... m'en empêcher... Dit-elle.

Naruto était ailleurs, il ne voulait plus penser...ce baiser avait été si doux... Sakura s'était vraiment appliquée.

- Oublions ça, tu veux... Je...ne sais pas encore ce qu'il faut penser...

Il entendit un souffle étrange derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke, à genoux par terre à environ dix mètres... il se tenait les hanches des mains et sa tête touchait le sol. Il l'entendit respirer difficilement. Naruto se précipita vers lui, et lui mit les mains sur les épaules. Il se dégagea violement. Il releva la tête et, les cheveux dans les yeux, le regard posé sur Sakura.

- Laisse-moi, Naruto... Dit-il avec une voix glaciale.

Le blond se retira, surprit de son agissement.

- Sasuke...

- Laisse...moi... Dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Naruto recula en le regardant. Il avait vraiment l'air enragé... Sakura se sentit terriblement gênée. Sasuke les avait vu, et d'après ce qu'elle avait put entrevoir, le brun n'était pas insensible aux charmes de Naruto...

- Tu es satisfaite Sakura, tu m'as assez fait souffrir tu crois ? Où tu en veux encore d'avantage ??

- Mais enfin Sasuke... essaya-t-elle de se défendre

- Sasuke quoi ? Hein ? Disparais... Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite... DISPARAIS !!!! Avait-il dit en rouvrant ses yeux qui étaient maintenant deux sharingans identiques, ce qui prouvait sa colère extrême.

Sakura s'exécuta, trop angoissée pour réagir autrement. Elle se retourna et partit en courant.

Naruto était là... À ne pas savoir quoi faire devant une Sasuke dans tous ses états. Il essaya d'abord de l'approcher doucement. Il avança d'un pas, puis de deux, et finalement fit la traversée d'une traite vers lui. Il prit sa tête dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Il avait eut tellement peur que Sasuke face une bêtise.

- C'est bon, lâche moi maintenant...elle est partie. Dit le brun en se relevant tout en se dégageant le l'emprise de Naruto.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé avant avec Sakura ! Dit le blond sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais...tu était perturbé...je comprends ça, et je comprends aussi le fait que tu veuilles attendre... ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je t'en prie, ne recommence jamais...

- Je te le promets...

Sasuke se tourna face à lui et lui sourit gentiment. Ses pupilles étaient à nouveau normales.

- Je voulais pas que tu partes sans savoir quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux et partit plus loin. Arrivé un carrefour, et posa la main sur le mur et regarda vaguement derrière lui. Il dit de façon très étrange :

- Je t'aime...

Il faisait soir, et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Sasuke avait avoué à Naruto ses sentiments. Le blond était dans le verger en train de ramasser les feuilles mortes qui étaient tombées. Iruka lui avait prêté main-forte.

- Naruto ! Quand on aura finit ça, on se préparera un bon repas, je te le promet ! Dit le tuteur du blond en le regardant, dégoulinant de sueur.

- Ya intérêt Iruka sensei ! Dit Naruto d'un ton joyeux

Plus tard, le verger était de nouveau tout propre, plus aucune feuille ne traînait par terre. Naruto et Iruka contemplèrent leur chef d'œuvre. Pour un mois de juillet, il s'annonçait plutôt bien. Si les feuilles étaient tombées avant, ça aurait été plus problématique pour les récoltes d'été. Naruto se tourna vers son ancien professeur et clama :

- On a bien travaillé. Je vais nous faire un souper digne de ce nom !!

Iruka rigola et lui répondit :

- Ok, je vais t'aider.

Ils rentrèrent et commencèrent à préparer quelques fruits. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de moments tous les deux !! C'est vrai que depuis l'entrée de Naruto dans l'équipe numéro sept, ils n'avaient plus eut vraiment d'occasions pour se retrouver.

- Et comment se passent tes missions ??

- Oh à la perfection ! Kakashi sensei est un bon professeur vous savez...

- Pas autant que moi ?!? Dit Iruka pour plaisanter.

- Evidemment non !! Répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais, il me nargue à chaque fois qu'il me voit... C'est très frustrant à la longue !!

- Faut pas l'écouter, Iruka sensei... Kakashi n'est pas si méchant que ça !! Simplement il est un peu spécial...

- Un peu trop à mon goût... --'

- Bon c'est prêt, on passe à table !

- Je ne demande que ça ! Dit Iruka avec le sourire.

Naruto et lui s'assirent par terre et mangèrent les fruits qu'ils avaient récoltés dans la journée. Iruka regarda son ancien élève et se rendit compte qu'il avait énormément changé depuis sa sortie de l'académie... Il était plus grand, et surtout, il n'avait plus une bouille de gamin ! Non, à présent, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un adulte...

- Tu as changé Naruto...

- Ah vous trouvez aussi ?

- Oui...et à partir de maintenant, je veux que tu me tutoies.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux grands comme des assiettes et répondit :

- Vous me considérez comme votre égal ?

- Oui. Arrêtes de me dire "vous" !

- Ah...désolé c'est plus fort que moi, va falloir que je m'y habitues maintenant !

- Oui !

- N'empêche, ça fait vraiment bizarres...

- J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire... J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle tenue !

- Ah ? C'est vrai que depuis que je suis revenu de mes deux ans d'apprentissages passés avec Jiraya, plus aucun de mes vêtements ne m'allaient !

Flash Back

Jiraya, le pire des pervers que cette terre n'ai jamais portée fut le professeur de Naruto l'espace de deux ans, Kakashi celui de Sasuke et Tsunade-sama celle de Sakura ! Pendant ces deux ans, chacun devaient perfectionner leurs apprentissages pour pouvoir être encore plus habile en tant que ninja. Jiraya était également un ninja légendaire, au même rang que Tsunade. Pendant ces trois ans, les professeurs devaient apprendre leur technique la plus puissante. Pour Jiraya il s'agissait du Rasengan, pour Kakashi des milles oiseaux, et pour Tsunade, elle apprit à Sakura les bases de la médecine. Bien sur, les techniques de Jiraya et de Kakashi sont faites pour tuer...tandis que celles de Tsunade sont pour guérir. Et l'entraînement de Naruto se fut rude...ses anciens habits tombèrent en lambeaux, et ce fut pareil pour Sasuke, sauf qu'il put tout de même garder des habits dans le même ton que ses précédents, étant donné que c'était les habits traditionnels Uchiwa qu'il portait. Quand à Sakura, elle n'eut pas besoin de les changer, la médecine n'étant pas vraiment escarpée.

Fin du Flash Back

- Oui...mais ceux que tu as maintenant te vont beaucoup mieux, à mon goût, évidemment.

- Merci Iruka !

- De rien ! Bon...il est tard, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant... Bonne nuit Naruto !

- Bonne nuit Iruka sensei !

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et fit un dernier signe de main à Naruto qui était en train de débarrasser la table.

"Iruka est vraiment un chouette gars..." pensa-t-il en souriant

Il fit la vaisselle, arrangea la table et alla chercher le sac de feuilles mortes pour le mettre dans la poubelle dehors. Il sortit dans le verger et saisit le sac. Il regarda un peu plus loin, là où lui et Sasuke s'étaient assis une semaine auparavant... Il sentit une once de nostalgie lui monter en tête. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrés donnant sur la ruelle désormais vide. Il mit le sac dans la poubelle au bord du trottoir et retourna dedans. Il s'assit sur son lit et se tint la tête dans les mains. Il n'y avait pas vraiment repensé depuis... à cette phrase que Sasuke lui avait dit. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça lui fit des relents étranges dans le bas ventre. Il regarda dehors et vit qu'il faisait déjà bien nuit. Il n'avait pas revu Sakura non plus... Et elle devait sûrement être dans un état déplorable. Il s'en voulait un peu d'être là tout seul alors que ses amis n'étaient pas dans le meilleur de leur forme. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Sakura le lendemain, pour mettre les choses au clair. Il lui devait bien ça... Elle était partie si bizarrement ce fameux jour... et puis, Naruto voulait en savoir plus sur la nature de son baiser. Il alla se coucher en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire en premier...

Sasuke était assit dans sa chambre en train de lire un livre que Kakashi sensei lui avait prêté.

"Les meilleurs moyens de repoussé un ennemi étant à une distance de plus de 18 mètres est de..." lisait Sasuke sans vraiment chercher à mémorisé ce qui était écrit. Non, il lisait simplement pour éviter de rien faire, car quand il ne faisait rien, il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto, et repensé à ce qu'il avait dit à Naruto était une véritable torture... Alors il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur les livres ennuyeux à souhait que Kakashi lui avait donnés. Mais il était très difficile de ne pas dévié son regard sur sa porte en espérant un miracle quelconque. Par-dessus tout, il regrettait de lui avoir avoué ce qu'il pensait de cette manière. Il voulait tellement que tout soit parfait... Il se replongea dans son livre de technique ninjas mais ne put continuer à le lire... Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il se change les idées. Il saisit son bandeau frontal et le mit. Il sortit de son domaine et marcha au hasard dans les ruelles de Konoha. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de Naruto et Sakura... Mais il voulut tout de même aller voir quelqu'un il avait besoin de se confié, de parler à quelqu'un de ses problèmes... Il pensa tout d'abord à aller voir Kakashi, mais il renonça petit à petit à cette option. Il songea ensuite à Neji... Pourquoi pas, après tout, ils se ressemblaient pas mal...

" Bah...qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre à aller lui parler..." se dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Neji Hyûûga était également un ninja qui était à l'académie avec Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Il était très distant et très peu sociable. Comme Sasuke quoi. Mais depuis qu'il avait affronté Naruto lors d'un examen pour passer à la moyenne classe (chez les ninjas il y a plusieurs classes : ceux qui sortent de l'académie, les genins ; les moyennes classes ; les classes supérieures ; et le rang d'Hokage, le plus haut placé), il avait changé considérablement. C'est pourquoi Sasuke pensa à lui en premier pour l'aider.

Il chemina dans Konoha et demanda à quelques passant où était le domaine Hyûûga. Après plusieurs tentatives on lui répondit enfin. Sasuke suivit son guide et arriva devant un grand portail. Il frappa contre celui-ci et une jeune fille vint ouvrir. C'était Hinata.

Hinata était une jeune fille du même âge que Sasuke. Elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis l'académie, tout le monde s'en était bien rendu compte, sauf lui. Elle était plus petite que Sasuke et avait des cheveux noirs, tirants vers le bleu marin. Ses yeux étaient blancs, c'est ce qui fait la particularité de la famille Hyûûga. Hinata était la cousine de Neji. Elle parut surprise en voyant son visiteur.

- Oh bonjours Sasuke ! Que veux-tu ?

- Bonjours Hinata...je...j'aimerais parler avec Neji...il est là ?

- Oui attends je vais aller le chercher...

- Non pas la peine ! J'ai du temps, je vais le voir dans sa chambre... Tu peux me montrer où c'est ?

- Oui tout de suite, suis-moi.

Sasuke s'exécuta et suivit Hinata à travers les bicoques du clan. Ils croisèrent plusieurs autres personnes du clan. La plupart murmuraient des mots en voyant Sasuke tels que : "oh regardez c'est le jeune Uchiwa..." où encore " Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? Il n'en à pas assez avec Itachi ?"

Toutes ces remarques le mettaient mal à l'aise... Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers la chambre de Neji. Hinata frappa à la porte.

- Oh Neji ? Tu as de la visite !

ON entendit des pas venant de l'intérieur, et un jeune homme vint ouvrir. Il était de la même grandeur que Sasuke et avait de longs cheveux bleus marins, et deux mèches lui tombaient sur les côtés. Il portait un kimono blanc et ses yeux étaient pareils que ceux d'Hinata.

- Sasuke ? Mais enfin que fais-tu là ? Demanda Neji avec stupeur. Si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me voir...

- Salut Neji... Je peux te parler ? Je sais pas vers qui me tourner...

- Et Naruto ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien vous deux, malgré la rivalité !

- Justement, c'est à cause de lui que je viens...

- Comment ça ? Entre et explique-moi ça en détails...

Hinata sourit à Sasuke et lui dit :

- Bon je vous laisse entre hommes...à plus Sasuke !

- A plus Hinata...

Répondit Sasuke avec un sourire timide. Il savait que Naruto l'aimait bien, alors il se forçait à être courtois.

- Bon entre maintenant...

Sasuke obéit et entra dans la chambre de Neji. Elle était spacieuse, comme la sienne. Il y avait plusieurs étagères accrochées aux murs, sur chacune d'elles il y avait toutes sortes de rouleaux contenants des techniques ninjas. Il y avait un bureau plus loin, et une porte fenêtre donnant sur une petite terrasse. Son futon était encore déplié, en vrac par terre. Neji s'approcha de lui et s'assit. Il désigna la chaise de son bureau pour Sasuke. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et prit place dessus.

- Bon, expliques-moi ce qui sa passe avec Naruto... Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, non...

- Alors ?

- Eh bien... expliqua notre brun de sachant par où commencé.

- Tu peux y aller... l'encouragea Neji d'un œil compatissant.

- Tu sais, ces temps-ci, on s'est bien rapprochés avec Naruto... Je sais pas si tu es au courant de notre mission sur le mont Mestuko d'il y a un peu plus d'une semaine...

- Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler... développe.

- Quand on y était, on a bien parler et pis surtout...commença-t-il hésitant, on a dormi ensembles les trois nuits...

- Qu-qu-qu-quoiiiii ?? Dit Neji en le regardant comme un alien.

- Ben...en fait c'était pas vraiment prévu au début... Mais tu sais, ces temps-ci sont durs pour moi... à cause de...

- Itachi ?

- Oui.

- Je vois... bon ensuite ?

- Déjà, ya toutes ces fois où on se sentait stupides...autant lui que moi et ça créait un certain malaise entre nous...

Neji hocha positivement de la tête.

- Et puis quand on est rentrés, je suis allé chez lui, et on a été dans son verger tu sais, celui derrière chez lui...

- Je suis jamais allé chez lui. Mais continue, c'est pas important.

- Ben là moi je lui ai dit que je me sentais bien quand j'étais avec lui... Et il m'as dit que lui aussi.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Après on est allés chez moi, il voulait voir où j'habitais. Alors y est allés. Je lui ai fait visité, et pis je lui ai montré l'endroit où...mes parents se sont fait tuer.

Neji le regarda gravement et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Ensuite, je me suis sentit mal... tu sais ça a remonté pas mal de mauvais souvenirs...

- Je veux bien te croire...

- Il s'est bien occupé de moi et... Sasuke s'arrêta net. Il n'osait pas dire à Neji ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite... Que Naruto avait voulut l'embrasser mais que Sakura les avait interrompus indirectement.

- Et... ?

- Na...hum Naruto a essayé...de m'embrasser... Dit Sasuke en regardant le sol.

Neji écoutait avec une grande intention et quand Sasuke prononça le mot "embrasser" il ouvrir la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Il...

- Oui... dit Sasuke en baissant le ton.

- Urgh... Je vois pourquoi tu viens maintenant...

Sasuke ne répondit rien.

- Bon passons...ensuite ? Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

- Ben... Sakura nous en a empêchés...

- Pas étonnant... Comment, elle était là ? Rajouta-t-il rapidement

- Oui...elle s'était cachée sous ma fenêtre.

- Aha...

- Et puis... après quand Naruto est retourné chez lui, il avait l'ait étrange alors j'ai décider d'aller le voir pour ne pas qu'on soit fâchés... Maintenant qu'on était amis, je ne voulais pas tout gâché.

- Ensuite ?

- Quand je suis arrivé là-bas, je l'ai découvert en train d'embrassé Sakura... ça m'as mis dans tout mes états et je me suis déchaîné sur elle. Non, je ne lui ai pas fait mal ! Ajouta-t-il en voyant Neji prendre une expression de stupéfaction. Je lui ai simplement dit le fond de ma pensée.

- Ok... Et après ?

- Après je suis partit et juste avent d'être hors de vue par Naruto, ben je lui ai dit...

- Quoi ?

- Que...

- Tu ?

- je l'aimais...

Là, il y eut un long, un très long moment de silence où seuls les oiseaux chantaient, inconscients de ce que Neji et Sasuke se racontaient. Sasuke se sentait stupide dace à Neji qui le dévisageait bizarrement.

- Tu es...amoureux de Naruto, toi ? Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sasuke hocha timidement de la tête.

- Eh bien... je...sais pas quoi dire... je savais pas que tu étais... enfin...heu...

Neji ne savait pas trop quoi dire... Il en apprenait beaucoup en peu de temps sur Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il le regarda et vit qu'il paraissait terriblement gêné. Il décida de faire abstraction de sa...différence et de l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait.

- Mais... en quoi puis-je t'aider maintenant ?

- ça fait maintenant plus de trois jours que je lui ai dit... et toujours pas de réactions !

- Mais enfin Sasuke mets-toi à sa place !! Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais bon sang ! Il ne va pas réfléchir là-dessus comme on réfléchit pour une mission ou à sa liste de courses ! Laisse-lui du temps... Mais si tu veux mon avis, il t'aime aussi... sinon, pourquoi aurait-il voulut t'embrasser l'autre jour ?

- Je sais pas vraiment tu sais... Mais j'avais drôlement besoin d'en parler...

- Oui je vois ça ! Comprends-le aussi, je suppose que c'est tout nouveau pour lui ça !

- Je le sais bien...

- Alors voilà. Je te dis qu'il va venir te parler quand il se sentira prêt... et sur de sa réponse.

- C'est insupportable comme attente !

Neji rigola et lui répondit :

- Je n'ai aucune difficulté à te croire !

- Merci Neji de m'avoir écouté... ça m'a fait un bien fou !

- De rien...

- Mais je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Je ne dois pas en parler c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serais discret...

- Merci pour tout...je vais te laisser !

- Ok, reviens me voir quand tu veux Sasuke, je serais toujours là !

- C'est sympa...

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Neji termina :

- Je suis persuadé que ça va bien se passé... je croise les doigts pour toi !

Le brun se retourna et lui fit un sourire timide. Il ouvrit la porte et ressortit du domaine Hyûûga. Il croisa à nouveau Hinata et la salua. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Ichiraku pour le souper, il n'avait pas le moral de se faire à manger. Il arriva là-bas et commanda, comme à son habitude des nouilles sautées. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il avait Sakura... Elle était à une table un peu plus loin et écrivait furtivement sur un morceau de papier. Elle le lut, le chiffonna et le jeta par terre, et Sasuke remarqua qu'il y en avait beaucoup déjà... --' Elle en ressortit un de son sac et recommença à écrire dessus. Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers elle. C'était le moment idéal pour lui présenté ses excuses. Il arriva à sa hauteur et prit la parole :

- J'suisdésolédec'quej't'aiditl'autrejour.

Sakura tourna la tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Il tira des grands yeux et dit :

- J'ai strictement rien compris.

- Je...suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, devant chez Naruto...

- Ah... C'est rien.

- Non vraiment Sakura j'ai été cruel avec toi...je suis sincèrement désolé !

- Ok Sasuke je te crois !

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

- J'essaye de faire une lettre convenable pour, moi aussi, m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un...

- Naruto ?

- Oui...

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il s'assit à côté de Sakura et l'aida le reste de la soirée à écrire sa lettre. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée et Sasuke la raccompagna chez elle.

" Finalement, elle n'est pas si méchante que ça..." songea Sasuke avant de retourner chez lui...

Le matin s'annonçait vraiment magnifique ce jour-là. Naruto était en train de s'habiller pour aller trouver Sakura. Il enfila ses chaussures et se dépêcha de se mettre en route. Il sortit de sa maison et prit la première rue à droite. Il arriva chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Il avança vers le carillon et hésita un instant. La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et Naruto crut à un troupeau d'éléphant. Il fut renversé dans un éclair rouge et se cogna par terre.

- Hey ! Attention !

- Ah...désolée !! Naruto !?!

- Salut... Sakura !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit la rose en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos, la mine rougie.

- Je suis venu m'excuser...

- Décidément ces temps-ci sont propices aux excuses !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Sasuke est venu s'excuser hier soir lui aussi.

En entendant le nom de Sasuke, Naruto sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Ah...il est venu ici ?

- Non, je l'ai vu chez Ichiraku. Il avait l'air bizarre...on a passé le reste de la soirée ensemble.

- Comment ça il avait l'air bizarre ?

- Il semblait comme...troublé, mais soulagé...bizarre quoi. Il m'a dit revenir de chez Neji.

- Neji ?? Ils sont amis maintenant ?

- Apparemment...

- Et sinon vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- De toi.

Naruto ne sut que répondre...

- Pas en mal, il m'a aidé à faire ça... Dit Sakura en lui tendant une enveloppe blanche.

- Ah...merci... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh tu verras, tout est écrit à l'intérieur... Mais s'il te plait, lis-la quand je ne serais plus là...

- d'accord.

- Bon...il faut que j'y aille ! À plus Naruto !

- A plus...

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner en courant, elle devait vraiment être pressée. Il observa à nouveau sa lettre et alla s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il déplia la lettre et la lut.

"_Naruto, _

_Tout d'abord, désolée de ce que j'ai fait l'autre jour... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je me suis bien rendue compte que les sentiments que tu avais pour moi à l'académie n'existaient plus. Malheureusement pour moi. Je me suis également rendu compte que maintenant, ton cœur était prit par une tout autre personne... Je te souhaite bien du bonheur avec elle, tu le mérites._

_Encore une fois, je te prie d'excuser mon comportement stupide..._

_Ton amie sur qui tu pourras toujours compter, _

_Sakura"_

Naruto lut et relut la lettre jusqu'à la connaître par cœur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Sakura dans sa lettre, lui avait permis de se libérer d'un fardeau bien trop lourd pour lui... Cette lettre lui avait permit de pouvoir crier au grand jour son amour pour cette fameuse personne... Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva d'un bond. Il plia soigneusement sa lettre et la mit dans sa poche. Il avait peine à croire que Sasuke avait pu aider Sakura à la faire !!

"Sakura...merci" pensa-t-il avant se retourner tranquillement chez lui, soulagé.

Sasuke était en train de ranger ses affaires dans un tiroir quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Sakura sur le pas de sa porte. Il sursauta en la voyant et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse...

- Salut... Dit-il, troublé.

- Bonjours Sasuke-kun !

- Heu... Tu te sens bien Sakura ?

- Oui, parfaitement bien, et c'est en partie grâce à toi !

- Ah... ?

- Ben oui, ce matin, Naruto est passé chez moi... Il voulait s'excuser. Je lui ai donné la lettre !

Sasuke n'en crut ses oreilles. Naruto était allé chez Sakura ??

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?

- Il était inquiet pour toi... lui répondit malicieusement Sakura.

Sasuke avala difficilement sa salive et détourna les yeux du regard pesant de la rose.

- Ah bon...

- Sasukeeeee!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici enfin ?? A te plonger dans une solitude ridicule alors qu'il y a un beau blond là dehors qui n'attend que toi ???

- Hein ?

- Mais enfin...il faut que je te fasse un dessin pour que tu piges ce que je te dis ?

- Sakura...

- Fonce !

- Neji trouve que...

- On s'en fout de Neji pour l'instant...t'en meurt d'envie alors court le rejoindre non d'un chien !

Sasuke la regarda, admirateur. Elle avait vraiment du courage cette fille. Devoir dire à son amour perdu d'aller retrouver l'homme qu'elle aime... Le brun prit son veston et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Merci pour tout Sakura !

Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ordonna de s'en aller. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Il courut dans les rues de Konoha, shootant quelques passant par la même occasion, mais il s'en fichait. Quelques instants plus tard, il billa conte un homme... Il tomba par terre et l'homme se retourna, visiblement surprit. Sasuke ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à le reconnaître : Iruka Umino.

- Iruka sensei ?

- Oh, tiens bonjours Sasuke ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! Où vas-tu donc de si bonne heure ?

- Ah... eh bien...Je vais chez... un ami... Dit le brun en rougissant. Il savait parfaitement que Naruto et Iruka s'entendaient à merveille... Mais est-ce que le blond lui avait révélé ce que le brun avait dit ?

- Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre en retard si tu es attendu...

- Non, en fait je passe à l'improviste !'

- Ah ?

- Oui...bon j'y vais, bonne journée Iruka sensei !

- Bonne journée... répondit le professeur ne sachant que penser.

"Ce garçon est vraiment étrange..." Pensa Iruka en continuant sa route. Il passa à la librairie et acheta un magazine sur le sport. Il repartit en se dirigea vers l'académie. Quelqu'un attendait juste devant la porte d'entrée... Il fallut quelques instants à Iruka pour reconnaître l'actuel professeur de Naruto, Kakashi Hatake !

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là...?" pensa Iruka en observant le gris avec un certain scepticisme.

- Yao, Umino. Dit Kakashi à Iruka en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

- Dis... je voulais savoir si tu savais quand était la fête florale cette année ?

- C'est toi qui es l'un des organisateurs et tu sais même pas ?? --'

- Ben...

- Ok... tu es déprimant Kakashi...

- Passons, tu sais ou pas ?

- Le 23 juillet. Répondit Iruka en soupirant.

- Le 23 tu en es sur ?

- Oui.

- Ah...

- Eh bien ?

- Oh rien...ce jour-là c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes élèves, c'est tout.

- Qui ?

- Sasuke.

- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

- Non, et de toutes façons, il n'aimerait pas qu'on le fasse remarquer... Mais je me demande si ses camarades sont au courant...

- Donc, ça lui fera...

- 16, exact.

- ça passe vite ! Je me rappelle quand il était en classe avec moi...il m'arrivait à peine aux hanches !

- Oui...il a bien changé...tout comme Sakura et Naruto, d'ailleurs...

- Ce ne sont plus les enfants que l'on a connus... acheva Iruka dans une vague de mélancolie.

- Mais bon, la vie continue !

- Evidemment !

- Vous allez avec qui à la fête florale ?

- Bah je sais pas encore... et vous ?

- Non plus.

Iruka regarda par terre... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait mal à l'aise maintenant.

- Oulà, c'est l'heure des cours !! Au revoir Kakashi ! Dit le brun de manière précipitée.

- Au revoir... Dis !

Iruka se retourna vite et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Tu...voudrais aller avec moi à la fête ? Demanda Kakashi en soutenant le regard d'Iruka.

Celui-ci le regarda, surprit, et lui répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres :

- Ok !

- Alors... on se retrouvera ici ?

- Pas de problèmes !

Iruka s'en alla de bonne humeur donner son cours à ses élèves qui s'entendaient dans tous les bâtiments, mais même eux aujourd'hui n'allaient pas détruire son moral de fer. Cette année, il ne serait pas seul pour la fête florale, et cette pensée l'emplissait de joie !

Sasuke se retourna encore une fois pour être sur qu'Iruka sensei ne le regardait plus. Il recommença à courir vers la maison de Naruto en espérant de ne pas avoir paru suspect auprès de son ancien professeur... Il regarda droit devant lui et essaya de ne pas attiré l'attention d'autres passants. Il arriva plus vite que prévu chez Naruto... Il monta difficilement les marches. Il avait un trac horrible qui lui prenait les entrailles. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la dernière marche des escaliers, Sasuke hésita un instant, puis frappa plusieurs fois contre la porte close. Il Attendit quelques instants. Personne ne venait lui répondre... Inquiet, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte... Elle était fermée à clef. Le brun se rappela soudain que Naruto était allé chez Sakura. Peut-être ne comptait-il pas rentré pour le dîner... Le brun sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce que le blond allait revenir...

Il fit demi tour et aperçut une tête familière juste devant lui...

Naruto se leva finalement du banc où il était. Il devait retourner chez lui maintenant... Il décida de faire un détour par Ichiraku pour y prendre un repas à l'emporter. Il arriva là-bas et vit Kakashi accoudé au comptoir, il était en train de siroter un jus bizarre... Naruto se dirigea vers lui et le salua vivement.

- Bonjours Kakashi sensei ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Ah salut Naruto... Je vais bien merci et toi ?

- On ne peut mieux !

- Dis-moi Naruto tu sais que le fête florale à lieu dans une semaines, le 23 ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé vous savez...

- C'est pas la fête en elle-même qui est importante, mais le jour où elle a lieu...

- Ben quoi ?

- Ce jour-là, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

Naruto regarda son professeur avec étonnement. Lui qui ne faisait jamais attention à quoi que se soit... Il se souvenait de l'anniversaire de Sasuke !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, tu comptes lui donner quelque chose ?

- Je... Commença Naruto, embarrassé.

- Bah... vous ètes rivaux, j'avais oublié.

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux et voulut commencer un argument, mais se résigna. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Si tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient encore et toujours des rivaux... Il commanda ses ramens favoris et rentra chez lui en songeant à Sasuke... ce serait son anniversaire, le jour de la fête florale. Et le blond se demandait ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour marquer le pas. Naruto n'avait pas encore ses 16 ans non plus.

"Sasuke..." pensa Naruto en resserrant son cornet remplis de ramens. Il avait envie de se faire plaisir aujourd'hui et il avait acheté deux portions au lieu d'une. Tant pis, il adorait ça de toutes façons !! Il n'aurait aucun problème pour les finir !

Il arriva dans sa rue et vit quelqu'un devant sa porte. Il avait l'air essoufflé et se tenait au mur devant la porte d'entrée de chez Naruto. Ce dernier reconnut avec un sursaut que c'était justement ce beau brun qui était là... Ce même garçon qui, quelques jours auparavant lui avait dit cette magnifique phrase : "_Je t'aime_".

Le blond s'arrêta à la dernière marche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était à la fois pétrifié et avait envie de s'enfuir... Le descendant des Uchiwa se retourna quelques instants plus tard. Il découvrit Naruto avec surprise, lui aussi.

Naruto lâcha son cornet et lui sauta dans les bras. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il ne put se contrôler.

- Sasuke !!!! Je me faisais du souci pour toi ! Tu vas bien on dirait ??

Le brun ne sut comment réagir, et la première chose qui lui vint ce fut de le serrer contre lui... comme cette odeur si douce lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps... Il le garda comme ça, à le sentir, le voir, l'entendre...

Naruto avait également mis ses propre bras autour du brun. Qu'est-ce que cette étreinte était magnifique !! Notre blond aurait voulut que ça dure infiniment... Tout d'un coup une idée lui vint...toute petite d'abord, puis elle grandi... et Naruto pensa malicieusement à ce plan qu'il venait de créer dans son esprit...Il tourna sa tête vers l'oreille gauche de Sasuke et lui souffla doucement en son creux :

- Tu viens avec moi à la fête florale ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il lâcha finalement :

- Evidemment.

Naruto se sépara de lui et se mit sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna et regarda Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

- On se retrouve devant chez moi et on y va ensemble... ça te vas ?

- Ok, Naruto !

- Alors on se verra dans une semaine !

- Oui, à dans une semaine !

Naruto rentra dans sa maison et entama son copieux repas avec un entrain sans faille. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour le 23...

"Sasuke, prépares-toi à un choc..." se disait-il à lui-même avec fierté.

Il était près de 8 heures du soir, quand Naruto sortit de sa maison. Pour la fête, il avait revêtit un kimono à spirales orange. Il s'était préparé dans les moindres détails pour cette soirée avec Sasuke. Il avait élaboré ce qu'il allait dire, comment il allait agir, oui, dans les moindres détails. Mais...il n'avait pas pensé à ce que Sasuke avait prévu, lui...

Un beau brun se tenait dans sa salle de bain. Sasuke était en train de mettre son kimono traditionnel bleu indigo Uchiwa. Il s'arrangea devant la glace et jugea son apparence. Il se trouva pas mal, encore... À la limite quoi. Il prit son éventail et le mit dans sa ceinture, dans son dos. Il sortit de son domaine et se dirigea vers la maison de Naruto. On pouvait déjà apercevoir les décorations pour la fête. Et une musique entraînante s'entendait vaguement au loin. Il dût faire un détour par un autre dédale de ruelles car la foire s'étalait dans le centre, bloquant le chemin principal par lequel Sasuke devait passer pour aller chez le blond. Il arriva finalement devant sa maison et vit que Naruto l'attendait déjà... Il portait un long habit blanc, avec de petites spirales orange par-ci par-là. Il avait mit son bandeau frontal au coup, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense regardaient le ciel où on pouvait voir de nombreuses décorations qui avaient été accrochées aux maisons de Konoha. Sasuke le regarda admirer ce travail qui avait été fait par les élèves de l'académie, tout comme lui et Naruto auparavant. Le brun s'avança vers le blond en toute discrétion et lui dit doucement :

- Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto sursauta et regarda Sasuke en se mettant la main sur la poitrine. Il avait eu peu !

- Très belles, c'est vrai...

Le beau brun regarda à son tour les lanternes de toutes les couleurs qui étaient accrochées. Il se souvint de leurs propres décorations pour la fête florale... Naruto lui passa la main devant les yeux et le questionna gentiment :

- Alors, on y va ?

- Je te suis !

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes et ne se parlèrent quasiment pas... Tout deux étaient terriblement gênés face à l'autre. Il arrivèrent finalement sur la place de la fête. On pouvait y voir toutes sortes d'attractions en tout genre. Lancer de boule d'eau, tir à l'arc, concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de fruits dans un last de temps... bref, toute une panoplie d'activités pour les habitants de Konoha ! Mais surtout, plus tard dans la soirée on lancerait le traditionnel feu d'artifice, et on élirait la reine florale ainsi que son roi. Toute cette fête était en fait pour célébrer l'arrivée tant attendue de l'été. Naruto vit une jolie baudruche dans un bassin un peu plus loin. Il jeta un œil en direction de Sasuke et vit qu'il était passionné par un jeu de lancer sur sa droite. Le blond en profita et alla prendre ladite baudruche. Elle était bleue clair et avait de jolis motifs représentant la feuille de Konoha peint dessus. Il retourna voir Sasuke et lui glissa la baudruche dans les mains. Le brun se retourna et regarda sa main. Il vit la baudruche et regarda Naruto avec étonnement.

- C'est pour toi ! Dit ce dernier.

- Je... Commença Sasuke, tout rouge. Merci beaucoup...

Le blond ferma les yeux et lui dit :

- De rien Sasuke... Mais ton vrai cadeau viendra plus tard... Ajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Hein ?

Mais Naruto ne voulut en dire plus, il se tut sur le sujet.  
Sasuke admira sa baudruche et joua avec quelques instants. Il regarda Naruto et lui tendit la main.

- On va visiter ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes !

Le blond se mit à côté de Sasuke et ils essayèrent plusieurs jeux. Sasuke était très habile et gagnait à chaque fois. Naruto étant assez maladroit manquait parfois sa cible, mais pour une fois, Sasuke se gardait ses traditionnels commentaires. Ils continuèrent et tout d'un coup Naruto tira sur le kimono de Sasuke. Ce dernier se retourna et vit que le blond lui montrait quelque chose avec une gueule béante.

Il suivit son regard et découvrit avec stupéfaction Kakashi et Iruka qui jouaient ensembles à un jeu de fléchettes. Ils riaient aux éclats et à cause de ça manquait toujours la cible à toucher... Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent et ne purent retenir un petit pouffement de rire. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et les saluèrent avec entrain.

- Bonsoir Kakashi et Iruka sensei ! Dirent les deux garçons avec un sourire en coin.

Les concernés se retournèrent et quand ils virent nos tourtereaux ensembles ils firent des yeux ronds.

- Bonsoir vous deux !! Tout va comme vous voulez ? Dit Iruka en regardant alternativement Naruto et Sasuke.

- On ne peut mieux, Iruka ! Répondit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Depuis quand vous vous entendez vous et Iruka ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant Kakashi.

- Je peux te retourner la question, Sasuke... Dit le gris en le regardant de son éternel air indifférent.

Le brun se renfrogna et regarda par terre, ne sachant quoi répliquer. Naruto les regarda et ne put se retenir de pouffer. Sasuke releva la tête et questionna le blond du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit :

- Non, c'est rien... Je trouve juste qu'on ressemble tous les quatre à de vieux couples...

Les trois autres se regardèrent et sourirent. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu le croire... ;)

- Tu as raison Naruto ! Dit Iruka en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kakashi et Sasuke ne désiraient qu'une chose : être seul avec leurs chéris, mais évidemment, ceux-ci ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Alors le brun dit finalement :

- Naruto... et si on continuait ?

Le blond le regarda et approuva.

Pas de problèmes ! On se recroisera peut être plus tard dans la soirée.

Sasuke emmena son "cher et tendre" vers la scène où devaient être élus le roi et la reine de la soirée. Le brun s'en contre fichait complètement de savoir qui se serait, mais Naruto avait bien envie de voir... Alors il fit un effort.

Peu de temps plus tard, Tsunade monta sur scène et prononça son traditionnel discours de bienvenue. Alors, elle prit un chapeau remplit des noms des shinobis (shinobi apprenti ninja) pour désigner le roi et sa reine. Elle plongea sa main dans un premier chapeau qui était blanc, pour les filles. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard un billet et le confia à un homme derrière elle. Puis elle mit sa main dans l'autre chapeau, qui était lui noir et sortit également un billet qu'elle donna également à l'homme derrière elle. Ce dernier déplia le premier billet et lut à haute voix : "Hinata Hyûûga !"

Tout le monde applaudit et Hinata, rouge de gêne monta timidement sur scène, sous les cris de son équipe. L'homme prit ensuite l'autre billet et le déplia à son tour. Il lut devant l'assemblée : "Naruto Uzumaki !"

La aussi, tout le monde applaudit et Naruto se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide. Il regarda Sasuke avec frayeur et le beau brun l'encouragea le poussant vers la scène. Le blond obéit et alla rejoindre Hinata qui était écarlate. Il se mit à côté d'elle et lui adressa un petit "salut". Elle lui répondit d'un signe de main et Tsunade clama :

- Voilà donc nos suzerains de cette soirée ! Comme le veut la tradition, ils vont nous accordés une danse... Dit malicieusement la blonde en les regardant d'un œil provocateur.

Naruto et Hinata se regardèrent et le blond chercha Sasuke dans la foule. Il le repéra vers le milieu, Neji était à côté de lui et lui parlait à l'oreille. Sasuke lui répondit lui aussi, à l'oreille et ainsi de suite pendant quelques instants. Naruto ne comprenait pourquoi Neji venait parler à Sasuke tout d'un coup... Tsunade le ramena à la réalité et lui demanda de bien vouloir prendre Hinata contre lui pour pouvoir danser. Il s'exécuta, les yeux toujours rivés sur Sasuke. Il ne vit pas les minutes défilées et à la fin du morceau, il redescendit vite de la scène, et essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se frayer un chemin vers son beau brun. Il le trouva encore en train de discuter avec Neji. Il décida d'écouter un peu ce qu'ils se disaient...

- ... mais Sasuke, tu sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas de ce genre-là ! Disait Neji.

- Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma tête... Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, désolé, et je sais pas comment je vais faire pour tenir le reste de la...nuit avec lui.

- Bon déjà sautes-lui pas dessus, tu vas l'effrayer !! Et n'aie pas peur, je suis sur que quand il sera là, tu sauras quoi faire...

- J'ai tout de même un trac horrible, Neji !

- Je vois cela, en effet !

- Bon il na va pas tarder, je pense... on se verra une autre fois !

- Oui, bonne nuit en tout cas !

- Merci, à toi aussi !

Neji s'en alla dans la foule et faisant un dernier signe de main au brun. Naruto se releva et s'avança vers Sasuke en prenant un air plus ou moins normal. Il décida de jouer un peu sur les mots... :

- Salut beau ténébreux ! Dit le blond en s'accrochant au coup de Sasuke.

Ce dernier le regarda avec stupeur et lui sourit timidement.

- Bonsoir, mon roi !

- Dis...on va sur le toit de l'académie pour voir le feu d'artifice ? On le verra mieux de là-bas !

- Ok, pas de problèmes, on y va tout de suite.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent vers leur ancienne académie. Naruto escalada le mur en premier et lira Sasuke vers lui ensuite. Ils s'assirent sur le toit, regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et vit qu'il jouait timidement avec sa baudruche. Le blond sourit et regarda à nouveau le ciel, se demandant à quoi son beau brun pouvait penser...

"Je sais pas si Naruto sait quel jour on est aujourd'hui...ce qu'il représente pour moi..." songea Sasuke en tripotant sa baudruche. Oui, aujourd'hui 23 juillet, c'était son anniversaire. Est-ce que le blond l'avait lésiné ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne le savait tout bonnement pas ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et vit que déjà beaucoup d'étoiles étaient visibles. Puis, il entendit un bruit venant de la place de la fête. Ils allaient bientôt commencer le feu d'artifice.

Naruto fut attiré par un bruit venant d'en bas... Il tira légèrement sur la manche de Sasuke et lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour voir de quoi il en retournait... Ils s'avancèrent discrètement près du bord et crurent tomber de leurs perchoirs tellement la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux ébahis semblait irréelle. En effet, se croyant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Kakashi et Iruka étaient venus sous le grand chêne, dans la cour de l'académie, et le gris s'était drôlement approché de lui...là, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser... Sasuke regarda Naruto d'un air confus... Le blond tourna la tête, et, tout sourire, lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

"Ben dis donc, ça y va fort entre Kakashi et Iruka ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour..."

Le beau ténébreux ne sut que répondre et il se recoucha sur le sol du toit de l'académie. Naruto resta assis et ils entendirent un pétard. Le feu d'artifice avait commencé. Sasuke et Naruto admirèrent ses belles couleurs. Naruto détourna lentement ses yeux du feu d'artifice et les reposa sur Kakashi et Iruka. Ils étaient à présent assis sur un banc et s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Naruto regarda bêtement le sol et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il ferma les yeux, et d'un air décidé il se retourna vers son brun, qui observait toujours le feu d'artifice avec une mine d'enfant. Il s'appuya sur son coude gauche et passa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa simplement. Naruto se rapprocha se lui et hésitant l'espace d'un instant, l'embrassa d'abord sur la joue, puis, il tourna légèrement la tête du brun et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres d'ange... Il se sépara de lui à regret, se rapprocha de son oreille et lui souffla doucement : "Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke..."


	3. tout finit par changer

Le brun leva sa main droite et caressa le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier le regardait d'un œil que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Il avait de petites gouttelettes qui lui perlaient aux coins des yeux. Le reflet de la lune était sur elles. Sasuke les lui essuya et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tout va bien Sasuke, justement...Dis Naruto.

Le brun lui sourit et l'attira de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa. Cette fois, leur baiser dura plus longtemps, et Sasuke inséra quelque chose dans la bouche du blond... ;)

Après quelques minutes passées, ils se séparèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, tout sourire. Sasuke se releva et tint Naruto par les hanches. Il l'enlaça doucement tout en humant son odeur d'ange...

Le blond était si bien dans les bras de son beau ténébreux qu'il n'aurait voulut pour rien au monde s'en séparer, même s'il savait que leur relation...devrait restée cachée. Car il ne pensait pas que Sasuke veuille en parler à Kakashi sensei ni à personne d'autre. Peut être Sakura, et Neji, mais en dehors d'eux, il ne voyait pas vraiment à qui se confier... Et il ne voulait pas non plus que tout le monde sache pour eux !! Il voulait garder ça pour sa propre intimité avec le brun. Ce dernier profitait pleinement de ce moment particulier avec Naruto. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand il en était amoureux. Depuis toujours peut être... Et qu'il se cachait derrière cette rivalité pour essayer de renier l'évidence ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il songea à quelque chose et en parla avec Naruto :

- Dis moi Naruto...tu...voudrais venir chez moi ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui...et...aussi tout le temps en fait...

- Je comprends pas...

- J'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais emménager avec moi...

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Sasuke...venait de lui proposer d'habiter chez lui !!!

- Je... Sasuke...c'est...heu... Balbutia le blond en ne sachant que répondre.

Sasuke se sentit tout d'un coup terriblement gêné. Peut être c'était trop tôt pour eux après tout...il décida de se retirer.

- Oublie ça Naruto, c'est un peu prématuré...Excuse-moi.

Naruto ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais lui fit un sourire, ce qui réconforta le brun. Celui-ci lui caressa le cou et l'embrassa à cette partie.

-Même si ça paraît bizarre, je sais me montrer patient…

-Je suis désolé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi qui précipite les choses alors qu'on vient à peine de s'embrasser pour la première fois, je comprends que tu veuilles attendre, c'est tout à fait légitime.

Naruto regarda son brun avec étonnement et lui dit, avec un sourire en coin :

-T'es en or, cher Sasuke… Dit il avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le descendant des Uchiwa regarda notre blondinet et trouva qu'il en faisait trop… Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de compliments, à part Sakura qui lui en faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Mais maintenant que le garçon dont il était amoureux lui disait ce genre de choses, cela le désarmait complètement, laissant ainsi son cœur à vif. Naruto s'en rendit petit à petit compte et décida de mettre son aimé en confiance. Il lui caressa le dos et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Il faudra t'y habituer, Sasuke... Je t'aime aussi, alors il faudra t'y habituer.

- C'est une habitude que j'ai hâte de prendre, sois-en certain.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, mais chacun de leur côté car demain, Naruto devait partir en mission. Sasuke quand à lui, restait chez lui. Il irait sûrement chez Neji ou rendre visite à Kakashi sensei. Le brun voulait s'entraîner avec lui. Puisque Naruto ne serait pas là, il reprendrait ses leçons avec Kakashi ! C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ni lui ni le blond n'avaient fait d'exercices... Alors le départ de Naruto était l'opportunité parfaite pour Sasuke. Il s'endormit paisiblement, l'image de son blond devant les yeux...

Sasuke était dans son lit et pansait ses mains. Naruto était partit déjà depuis trois jours et Sasuke avait reprit ses anciennes habitudes avec Kakashi. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui se fit très rude, et Sasuke était couvert de petites blessures, surtout sur les mains. Il arrangea un bandage et trempa sa main dans une petite cuve remplie d'onguent. Le contact lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Il ne se souvenait pas que ça faisait si mal. IL la laissa tremper dans son soin et rejeta sa tête en arrière, regardant ainsi le plafond. Il pensa à ce que son blond pouvait être en train de faire...

Naruto était essoufflé, appuyé contre un arbre. Il retint son souffle et regarda son épaule droite. Elle était touchée, pas trop sérieusement, mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

"Cette fois, c'est pas passé loin..." Pensa Naruto en essuyant ses mains couvertes de sang. Il concentra toute son énergie sur sa cible, car il n'avait juste pas réussit à récupéré les documents qu'il était venu chercher ici. Il respira un bon coup et tira sur le kunai planté dans son épaule. Il esquissa une grimace horrible, et se retint avec peine de crier. Il se mit un bandage autour de son bras pour panser sa blessure. Il lâcha ensuite le kunai par terre et sortit ses propres armes de ses poches. Il ferma les yeux et imagina un plan d'attaque. Il les rouvrit d'un coup et sortit de sa cachette. Il bondit sur ses ennemis, prit par surprise. Après maintes batailles, il parvint enfin à s'infiltrer dans les locaux où étaient rangés les précieux documents qui concernaient Itachi Uchiwa... Car le retrouver était une priorité pour Konoha, et Naruto savait à quel point cet homme avait traumatisé son petit frère. Naruto saisit lesdits documents et les rangea dans un rouleau. Il fit demi tour et retourna vers Konoha, l'esprit désormais tranquille. Tout en marchant, il gardait ses sens aux aguets, car on ne savait jamais sur qui on allait tombé, dans ce genre d'endroits lugubres. Au bout de quelques heures de marches, il arriva enfin aux portes Ouest de Konoha. Il sourit, fatigué de cette mission. À présent, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir. Il se dirigea vers la tour centrale et entra à l'intérieur. C'était l'aube du quatrième jour de sa mission. Il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade après s'être annoncé auprès de sa secrétaire. Il lui remit le rouleau et demanda à disposer. L'Hokage lui répondit :

- Mais bien entendu !! Vas donc te reposer Naruto, tu en as bien assez fait, merci pour tout.

Le blond lui fit un léger sourire et retourna chez lui. Arrivé là-bas, il alla directement vers sa salle de bain et retira ses vêtements souillés et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il observa ensuite sa plaie à l'épaule et changea son bandage bruni. A nouveau clean, il enfila son bas de pyjama et resta à torse nu. Il se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha dessus. Il regarda bêtement par la fenêtre et vit que les oiseaux avaient fait leurs nids. Cette pensée le relia à une autre... Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement.

"Sasuke..."

Notre brun s'était remit de ses petites blessures aux mains, et avait passé une excellente nuit. Voilà, aujourd'hui, ça faisait quatre jours que Naruto était partit en mission. Il se leva péniblement, encore endormi et s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de son domaine et alla vers la tour centrale, là où il devait normalement retrouver Kakashi sensei. Il y arriva quelques instants plus tard et entra. Il demanda à la secrétaire d'appeler Kakashi, mais quelqu'un lui répondit avant que la jeune fille puisse répondre...

- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, Sasuke.

Le descendant des Uchiwa se retourna et vit Tsunade devant lui, tout sourire.

- Ah ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que votre séance n'aurait pas lieu aujourd'hui, simplement.

- Enfin Hokage-sama, pourquoi ?? Je dois m'entraîner !

- Parce que je pense que tu as autre chose à faire de ton temps, particulièrement maintenant... Dit-elle avec malice.

- Hein ?

- Ce jeune blond est revenu ce matin de sa mission. J'ai pensé que cela t'intéresserait sûrement.

Sasuke sursauta à cette phrase et regarda Tsunade avec étonnement. Cette dernière rigola en voyant sa tête et rajouta :

- Ben quoi, il est ton ami non ? Allez, vas-y. De toutes manières, Kakashi a des choses à faire de son côté également...

- Je...

- Sasuke, c'est un ordre de ton Hokage, va rendre visite à ce blond...

- A vos ordres... Dit Sasuke, avec un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Le brun se retourna et se dirigea vers la maison de Naruto. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il se retint de justesse avant de frapper. Le blond devait sûrement être fatigué, et Sasuke ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller, juste le voir, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il entrouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Il aperçut tout de suite Naruto allongé sur son lit, en train de dormir. Sasuke sentit ses joues s'enflammées en le voyant... Il avait son bras gauche posé sur ses yeux, et il était à torse nu. Il avait de nombreuses petites égratignures sur tous le corps, et Sasuke vit qu'il portait un bandage autour de son bras droit. Le brun se rapprocha de Naruto et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

"Te revoilà enfin..." Pensa-t-il en souriant...

Iruka était en train de marcher dans Konoha, l'esprit troublé. La fête florale s'était passée il y a plus de trois jours, mais elle défilait sous ses yeux en boucle. Particulièrement le moment où Kakashi s'était rapproché de lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, que cet homme qu'il méprisait presque se retrouvait aujourd'hui comme son amant (et oui, la fête florale s'est plutôt bien terminée pour Iruka et Kakashi !!). Après tout, peut être que cette rivalité n'était qu'éphémère... qui sait ! Bref, notre noiraud marchait dans la direction d'Ichiraku, où il avait prévu de prendre son repas de midi. Il arriva là-bas quelques instants plus tard et commanda. Il entama son repas tout en songeant au gris. Aujourd'hui non plus, il ne le verrait pas. Comme les jours précédents, il entraînait le jeune Uchiwa. Même s'il savait que c'était strictement élève-professeur, Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de Sasuke. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte qu'à force de réfléchir, ses spaghettis étaient en haut du manche de ses baguettes, à forces de les tournées. Il les déposa et se tint la tête entre les mains. Il sentit que quelque chose était posée sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête dans cette direction et aperçut une main. Puis, il vit un visage dans son champs de vision : Kakashi !

- Iruka, je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Dit le gris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu devais faire l'entraînement de Sasuke ?

- Il a été annulé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Naruto est rentré ce matin, et que Tsunade-sama a pensé que Sasuke voudrait passé du temps avec son ami.

- C'est dingue qu'ils se supportent ces deux-là... Dit Iruka en prenant une fourchée de nouilles. Moi qui croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se piffer ! Poursuivit-il

- Bah tu sais, sous leur rivalité, il y a bien plus que ça...

- Je vois... Et si on allait ailleurs ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes !

- Oui, et de plus, nous n'avons pas fini ce que nous avons commencé avant-hier, très cher Kakashi...

Le gris vit son teint viré sec au rouge et ils se mirent en marche vers l'appartement du noiraud...

Sasuke s'était à présent assis auprès de son blond, toujours en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas laisser ses yeux regarder plus bas, mais l'instinct se fit plus fort que sa propre volonté. Il balaya Naruto de long en large. Il regarda ses formes sculptées si finement sur son corps endormi, ses muscles bien développés...

"Il n'est vraiment plus le fanfaron que nous connaissions tous..." pensa Sasuke et continuant son observation.

Le brun arriva ensuite vers ses parties intimes... Là, il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux, beaucoup trop gêné pour se retourner. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir des pensées aussi perverses. Mais que voulez-vous avoir comme autres pensées avec un Naruto tranquillement endormi juste à côté de vous ?

Le blond se retourna et dans son mouvement, sa main vint se poser sur les cuisses de Sasuke...Ce dernier poussa un cri d'effroi et ne sut que faire. Il savait pertinemment que le blond n'avait pas voulut le faire intentionnellement mais il n'empêche que ça lui avait foutu la trouille. Il regarda Naruto dans les yeux et vit qu'il dormait toujours aussi gentiment qu'avant, sa respiration était régulière. Le brun sentait que son cœur battait à plein régime, et il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Beaucoup de scènes plus "lemon" les unes que les autre lui défilaient devant les yeux, lui brouillant ainsi la vue. Il se tint la tête entre les mains et sentit que ses joues étaient brûlantes.

"Oh non... !" Songea-t-il soudain, repensant au coup du poireau, quelques semaines auparavant. Il plongea un de ses mains dans sa poche et en ressortit un mouchoir au cas ou son nez recommencerait à lui faire des siennes...

Naruto entendit vaguement un bruit à côté de lui et entrouvrit ses yeux légèrement. Il regarda se qui se passait devant lui et fit une mine surprise. Sasuke était là, assis à côté de lui et avait un mouchoir sous le nez, lequel était rouge sang. Le blond vit que sa main droite était posée sur les cuisses du brun... Il s'en rendit compte, mais ne la retira pas pour autant... ;)

Il remarqua que Sasuke avait les yeux dans le vide, qu'il paraissait comme troublé. Ses joues ressemblaient bientôt à l'effigie des Uchiwa... Totalement rouges !! XD

Le blond se demandait pourquoi il était dans cet état...

Sasuke regardait attentivement le sol, les yeux dans le vague, essayant désespérément de se contrôler. Il tenait fermement son mouchoir sous son nez, et tremblotait. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond...

Naruto observa Sasuke qui avait à présent les yeux clos. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le blond était réveillé et qu'il le regardait. Le brun respirait profondément, d'un air déterminé. Naruto décida que la comédie avait assez duré. Il bougea sa main et le monta doucement le long du torse de Sasuke, faisant ainsi monter la pression. Il arriva à la hauteur de son cou et l'attira vers lui. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Naruto s'était réveillé que ce dernier l'avait entraîné contre ses lèvres, lui donnant ainsi son baiser matinal... Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, et Naruto dit d'un air doux :

- Je suis rentré...

- Bienvenue chez toi... Répondit Sasuke et le serrant contre lui.

Naruto se sentit comme motivé et il se leva d'un bond, faisant ainsi basculer Sasuke en arrière. Le blond se mit à califourchon sur le beau ténébreux et l'embrassa de plus belle, en lui caressant le torse de sa main libre. Sasuke lui avait tellement manqué qu'il se fichait complètement du mal insupportable que lui prodiguait son épaule droite, encore endolorie par le kunai de la veille. Sasuke lui s'inquiétait justement pour ça, et en même temps était complètement désarmé face à un Naruto qui le tripotait... Il décida de le stopper un moment et de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Naruto...ton épaule... Dit-il, presque en implorant.

- On s'en fiche...je t'aime, j'ai envie de te le montrer avec mes sens...Répondit le blond, avec un sourire tendre.

- Naruto... Fit Sasuke avec un air timide.

- Un problème ?

- Non...mais je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable...

- Tu sais, notre relation en elle-même n'est pas vraiment raisonnable, nous avons déjà dépassé ce stade !! XD

- C'est vrai...admit Sasuke en rigolant.

- Donc, tu n'as plus aucune excuses pour résister, cher Sasuke... ;)

- Je t'attends !

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Il s'attaqua directement à son torse en lui retirant sa toge, et le recouvrit de baisers. Le brun sentait une boule se former dans son estomac et il percevait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, s'il ne se calmait pas. Il émit de petits gémissements et s'accrocha aux draps du duvet du blond. Ce dernier leva les yeux un instants vers Sasuke et vit son état, ce qui le fit sourire. Il retourna ensuite à ses affaires et tout d'un coup il entendit un léger bruit bizarre venant de plus bas...Il regarda dans le direction du bruit et ne put contenir un cri d'étonnement. Le short de Sasuke était trempe... --'

- Eh bien... tu ne pers pas ton temps dis donc !! Dit Naruto avec une certaine ironie.

Sasuke attendit quelques instants avant de lui répondre, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait horriblement confus face à Naruto... Quelle honte !

- Gros malin, c'est ta faute... Dit-il enfin en détournant les yeux.

- Et j'en suis fier, pour tout dire !

- Ça j'avais remarqué !

- T'es pas content, Sasuke ? Dit malicieusement Naruto en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Si... Mais bon...c'est gênant.

- Moi je dirais plutôt que c'est flatteur !

- Hum...les deux fonctionnent.

- Oui... Tu veux peut-être aller prendre une douche ?

- Se serait bien, oui, et il faut que je me calme...

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'ai même pas touché cette partie... Ajouta Naruto en croisant les mains derrière sa tête, les yeux vers le plafond.

- N'en rajoute pas, dobe.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

Sasuke rigola et alla vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle. Il n'en revenait pas, de ce qui venait de se passer ! Il enleva son short souillé et le passa sous l'eau froide pour le nettoyer. Puis, il retira son caleçon (miam mioum !! XD) et procéda de la même manière. Il les déposa à sécher sur le rebord du lavabo et se dirigea vers la douche. Le brun l'alluma et se plongea dessous. Il devait absolument penser à autre chose...

Naruto regarda son beau ténébreux s'en aller vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, le blond s'assit de nouveau sur son lit et repensa à ce qui venait de se produire... Décidément, Sasuke n'était pas comme tout le monde !

Mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. C'est vrai, Sasuke était venu grâce à lui, et ça, c'était une bien belle pensée pour notre blond. Il se leva et remit son t-shirt noir. Puis, il sortit dans le verger et se dirigea vers la petite cabane située dans son fond. Devant elle, il y avait une petite table en bois où Naruto venait manger en été, quand il faisait beaucoup chaud. Naruto alla à l'intérieur et saisit une nappe qu'il déplia sur la table. Ce soir, il comptait manger avec Sasuke dehors. Il retourna ensuite dans la cabane chercher les services. Il alla vers l'étagère où ils étaient rangés, et il prit deux couverts avec le sourire. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'en prendre deux...D'habitude, il était seul. A part quand Iruka se joignait à lui, mais maintenant, le blond savait qu'ils n'auraient plus beaucoup d'occasions de faire ça. Iruka étant désormais prit par Kakashi, et Naruto par... son beau Sasuke ! )

Ce dernier avait terminé de prendre sa douche. Elle lui avait fait du bien, et en plus, maintenant il sentait bon Naruto !

Il alla voir ses vêtements et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas encore secs. Il alla donc vers l'armoire du blond et prit un pantalon avec un t-shirt. Eux aussi, sentaient Naruto... Notre brun plongea son nez à l'intérieur, et se sentit comme sur un nuage. Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain et vit que Naruto n'y était plus... Mais il entendit de bruit venant de dehors. Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et sortit. Il vit que Naruto avait dressé une petite table dehors... Il devait sûrement être dans la cabane juste derrière elle. Il alla vers elle et poussa tout doucement le battant. Il vit que Naruto était en train de prendre des couverts dans une étagère juste en face de lui. Le brun s'approcha de lui à pas de loups et lui passa les mains autour de la taille, pour le surprendre. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Naruto reposa ses assiettes d'un coup et se tourna face à son "agresseur". Quand il vit que c'était Sasuke il sourit, lui passa les mains autour du coup et posa son front contre le torse du brun.

- Tu m'as fais peur... As-tu bien profité de ta douche ?

- à merveille !

- Ah...je vois que t'as du puiser dans mes habits !

- Oui...désolé.

- Pas grave, j'aurais des habits qui sentent tout bon mon Sasuke !

A cette phrase, le brun se sentit tout drôle. Et il eut un air hébété, voir stupide... XD

Naruto lui donna un rapide baiser et reprit ses assiettes pour les mettre dehors. Sasuke le suivit, comme un robot, un sourire béat sur les lèvres...

Sasuke regardait le ciel, assis par terre en compagnie de Naruto. Il regardait les nuages défiler sous ses yeux, heureux de vivre. Quand il redescendit les yeux, il vit que Naruto le regardait fixement, la tête appuyée sur sa main gauche qui tenait encore une de ses baguettes. Il lui souriait tout en mâchant ses konyaku (chou préparé comme des crêpes). Il le questionna, toujours souriant :

- T'étais mignon quand tu regardais vers les cieux...

Sasuke le regarda, confus et lui sourit simplement. Il reprit ses services et recommença à manger. Naruto avait fait exprès de faire son plat favori pour lui, ce qui lui faisait plaisir au plus haut point. La solitude a parfois de bons cotés finalement... puisque Naruto avait vécu toute sa vie seul, il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal en cuisine !

Ils finirent leurs repas, et Sasuke aida notre blond à débarrasser la table. Ils firent la vaisselle ensembles, Sasuke lavait et Naruto rangeait les couverts. Cette situation fit rigoler le brun : cette fois c'était officiel, ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple ! Bon, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, soyons francs... ;)

Quand Naruto revint de la cabane, Sasuke était en train de s'essuyer les mains avec le linge de bain. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sasuke était si bien là, tranquillement avec Naruto, sans se soucier de quoi que se soit... Mais soudainement une pensée l'horrifia : Itachi.

C'est vrai, son grand frère avait après tout assassiné toute sa famille... Alors pourquoi se retiendrait-il d'épargner son être aimé ? Quoique...tant qu'il ne serait pas au courant, pourquoi lui ferait-il du mal ? Malgré tout, maintenant qu'il avait repensé à Itachi, ses pensées étaient réellement troublées par une peur qui lui prenait le ventre... Naruto s'en rendit bien compte, et il lui demande :

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air...absent... Dit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

- Je...oui, t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien... Mais il faut que j'y aille... à... à plus Naru-chan !

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux et rougit à ce nom. On appelait quelqu'un "chan" que lorsqu'on était amoureux de la personne...

(Petite précision... on prononce tchane !)

Cette appellation toucha vraiment Naruto droit au cœur. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et lui donna un baiser passionné. Il l'enlaça, l'agrippa fermement. Sasuke se laissa faire, il y mit aussi un peu du sien. ;)

Puis, il prit ses affaires sous le bras et partit de chez Naruto. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et demanda à Naruto :

- On se revoit quand ?

- Quand ça t'arranges... Mais cette fois, je viens chez toi !

- Okay ! Disons... demain ?

- Pas de problème. Je viens vers quelle heure ?

- Bah...en début d'après-midi, ça suffit largement. Ça joue pour toi ?

- Je serais là... Dit le blond avec un sourire.

Sasuke le regarda avec une légère tristesse, il retourna sur ses pas. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et lui dit tout doucement : "Je t'aime Naruto..."

Puis, il partit en direction du centre de Konoha et se dirigea vers le domaine Hyûûga.

Naruto regarda s'éloigné son brun et retourna à l'intérieur. Il avait très bien vu que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment bien...Mais après tout, si il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, Naruto ne pouvait pas l'en convaincre. Le blond pensa que si Sasuke voudrait en parler, alors il le ferait. Naruto retourna dedans et se coucha sur son lit. Il huma son oreiller et le serra fort contre lui.

"Sasuke..."

Ce dernier marchait dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Il contourna les passants qui semblaient sortit de partout. Avec peine, il arriva enfin chez Neji. Il frappa à la porte et comme la dernière fois, Hinata vint lui ouvrir.

- Sasuke ? Oh bonjour ! Tu veux voir Neji je suppose ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît...

- Bon, tu connais le chemin... A plus Sasuke !

- Merci...

Hinata le regarda s'en aller et pensa soudainement à quelque chose.

- Hé Sasuke !

Le concerné se retourna et regarda la brune.

- Je... tu pourrais saluer Naruto-kun pour moi ? Je sais que vous ètes bons amis malgré votre... rivalité. Dit-elle en se tripotant les doigts.

Sasuke fit de grands yeux et se souvint qu'Hinata était amoureuse du blond... de SON blond ! Le brun fit un regard légèrement froid et accepta à contrecœur.

Puis, il reprit le chemin en évitant soigneusement les autres habitants du domaine Hyûûga...

/t'es en pétard. /

- Hein ?

Naruto se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Personne... Pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un lui parler.

/Je dis, t'es en pétard... T'es sourds ou quoi gamin /

Cette fois, il ne rêvait pas, quelqu'un lui avait bel et bien parlé. Il questionna, la voix tremblante :

- Q-qui êtes-vous ?

/T'es pas futé non lus... / Répondit la voix impériale.

Naruto regarda chaque recoins de son appartement en bordel, mais rien à faire, il ne voyait personne.

"Merde merde merde...mais c'est qui celui-là ?" S'interrogea-t-il à lui-même dans sa tête.

/A ton avis, crétin !/

Le blond sursauta, il n'avait rien dit et la voix lui répondait tout de même !

"Cette fois c'est sur, je deviens complètement fou..." Pensa-t-il

/Décidément... bon ok je t'aide, je suis en toi...dur à deviner n'est-ce pas ?/

- Kyûûbi ??? Dit Naruto avec stupeur.

/C'est bien, tu progresses.../ Répondit le renard.

- Mais pourquoi me parles-tu maintenant ?? Déjà...comment ça se fait que tu parles !!!!

/J'ai toujours été là gamin, même dans tes pensées perverses concernant le rejetons des Uchiwa.../

Naruto se sentit rougir de honte...

- Mais pourquoi ne t'être pas manifesté plus tôt stupide renard ? S'exclama le blond en essayant de se ressaisir.

/J'avais pas envie.../

- Quelle raison dis donc... Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu me parles maintenant !

/Parce que je sens que le danger se rapproche, et comme je tiens pas spécialement à ce que mon ôte meurt...j'te préviens !/

- Quoi comme danger ?

/Quelqu'un que tu as déjà croisé sur ta route et qui te cherche.../

- Ça m'en dis beaucoup...

/J'vais pas non plus tout te dire !/

- Non, se serait bien trop en demander pour toi...

/Raaaah mais t'es jamais content hein ? J'suis d'jà sympa de te mettre au courant pour que tu te prépares !/

- Hn...

/Bon, ben j'te laisse moi, j'ai fais ma part de boulot, à toi de t'entraîner à le recevoir !/

- Bon très bien...

/A la bonne heure, tu redeviens un temps soit peu sérieux !! T'as pas encore perdu tout tes neurones, ça fait plaisir à voir. /

- Hé j'te permets pas de me parler comme ça crétin de renard !

- C'est ça, tais-toi...

Naruto se leva et alla se changer, énervé par le démon qui était en lui.

- Et dire qu'il a toujours tout entendu... Quelle poisse !

/Roooh j'tai jamais dérangé tant que ça !! J'te prête même mon chakkra, tu pourrais être reconnaissant !/

- Arrêtes de m'écouter baka !

/Et voilà les insultes qui recommencent.../

Le blond essaya de garder du mieux qu'il pouvait son calme et il continua se préparer. Puisque Sasuke n'était pas là, il allait aller s'entraîner. Il sortit de sa maison et ferma la porte à clef. Sous les commentaires incessants de Kyûûbi, il marcha vers l'aire d'entraînement.

Il y arriva, aux bords de la crise de nerfs, et commença par des lancer de shurikens. Il était tellement enragé qu'il ne loupa pas une seule fois sa cible.

/Ben tu vois quand tu t'y mets, t'y arrive autant bien que ce Uchiwa !/ Dit le renard avec ironie.

- Il a un prénom, et c'est Sasuke ! Répliqua Naruto froidement.

Il recommença à lancer ses armes et au bout d'une heure, il s'assit par terre et regarda le ciel, à bout de forces.

/Déjà ? Tu n'as pas d'endurance mon p'tit.../

- Oh fiches-moi la paix, dobe... Soupira Naruto avec agacement.

- Dobe ? Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Hein ? Sakura ?!

- Oui, qui d'autre ! ôO

- ...

- Passons. Où ça en est avec Sasuke ?

Le blond rougit et regarda par terre.

/Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te gênes.../

- Oh j'tai pas sonné, débile !

- Quoi ??? Mais je te demande juste comment ça avance, c'est pas méchant ! Dit la rose en se sentant visé.

- Non !! heu...je veux dire que...c'est pas à toi que je m'adressait.

- Qui alors ? Dit-elle, septique.

- Personne.

- Bon...et alors, où ça en est ?!

- Ben... On est plus ou moins... ensemble. Dit-il de plus en plus bas.

- Pas trop tôt dis donc !

- Heu...

/C'est beau l'amour dis donc.../

"Tais-toi !" Pensa le blond, pour que Sakura ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Je suis bien contente pour vous deux !

- C'est vrai ?

- Evidemment, ça n'a pas été facile au départ, mais maintenant, je suis réellement heureuse que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde soient bien ensembles.

- Sakura...

- Quoi ? Je te jure, je vais bien !

- ...

- Et puis...je finirai bien par trouvé quelqu'un pour moi !

- Oui, tu le mérites !

- Merci p'tite tête ! ;)

- Tsss

- Allez va, j't'emmène chez Ichiraku !

- Ouaiiiiiiii !!! Triompha Naruto en saute de joie.

/De tous les habitants de Konoha, pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on m'enferme en lui.../ Gémit le renard, désespéré par l'enthousiasme de son ôte...

- Et merde il a raison... Pensait un beau ténébreux en rentrant chez lui, les mains dans les poches.

Flash Back (décidément, j'les adore mes flashs back XD)

- Tu penses sérieusement qu'Itachi va revenir comme une fleur à Konoha juste pour tuer Naruto ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Avait demandé Neji sur un ton d'ironie.

- Ben...

- Bon, l'akatsuki recherche Naruto pour ce qu'il y en lui, donc d'office si notre blond croise le chemin de ton frère, il ne va pas lui faire de cadeaux...

- Ah oui j'oubliait ce détail... Ils le veulent pour Kyûûbi...

- Donc, même si il apprenait que Naruto fait chavirer ton cœur, ce qui serait déjà un exploit, eh bien il tuerait tout de même Naruto mais peut être prendrait-il plus de plaisir en se disant que ça te ferait souffrir...

Sasuke baissa la tête, inquiet et hocha la tête.

- Ecoute Sasuke, dans toutes les situations Itachi voudra tuer ce cher Naruto... Alors cesse de t'inquiéter ! Et puis, Naruto sait bien se défendre quand il le veut, sans compter qu'il peut s'appuyer sur Kyûûbi !

Le brun releva la tête et fit un sourire gêné à Neji. Ce dernier le lui rendit et prit congé.

Fin du Flash Back

"Oui c'est vrai, Naruto peut compter sur Kyûûbi, mais Itachi à plus d'un tour dans son sac..." Songea encore Sasuke en tapant violement dans une pierre qui ne demandait qu'à rester tranquille... Plus tard, il entendit des bruits et des cris venait du centre-ville, prêt de la tour de Konoha... Le brun, curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé alla dans la direction. Arrivé là-bas, il vit des femmes se prosternées devant un homme en capuchonné... Il avait les cheveux courts, et d'un rouge sang. Son regard était froid et glacial, mais on y distinguait une lueur d'amour. Sasuke le reconnut sur-le-champ : Gaara du désert... Il l'avait rencontré lors de l'examen pour devenir Juunin. À ce moment-là, Gaara était un être sans scrupule qui tuait tout les être voulant s'approché trop près de lui, mais un certain blond qu'il côtoyait très bien l'avait remis sur le droit chemin... (Pour les incultes il s'agit de Naruto !! XD)

Mais aujourd'hui Gaara avait une tout autre allure... Il avait mûri, certes mais avait toujours ce regard froid, à la seule différence que maintenant, il souriait, ce qui lui donnait un air plus gentil. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Gaara était ici, et encore moins pourquoi les femmes le vénéraient comme un dieu... IL s'avança près de lui et le rouge remarqua sa présence...

- Oïe Uchiwa. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Salut Gaara... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh... Je suis désolé Uchiwa, j'avais oublié que tu voulais que se sois toi qui fasses cette sâle besogne...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'Itachi voyons !

- Eh bien quoi ?? Demanda le brun avec une soudaine inquiétude, le visage de Naruto devant les yeux.

Un blondinet se baladait en pleine rue, l'estomac rempli à en éclater, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

/Est-ce vraiment nécessaire tout ces ramens ?/ Demanda le renard exaspéré

- Je suis heureux de vivre, j'ai mangé avec la fille la plus gentille de tout Konoha, j'ai le petit ami le plus beau au monde et je viens de m'empiffrer de mon plat fa-vo-riii ! Sifflota gaiement Naruto, s'en foutant complètement de Kyûûbi.

/Que c'est beau l'amour.../ Rigola moqueusement le démon.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien diiiire !!

/Hum.../

- Moi j'te dis que t'es simplement un grooos jaloux en manque d'amour, poursuivit Naruto, toujours en sifflotant.

- Mais t'inquièèèèètes, moi j't'aime bien p'tit renard ! Continua le blond en se prenant les reins pour faire un câlin au démon.

- Huhuhu tu dis plus rien ?

/Trop de stupidité, j'ai plus rien à redire...—'/

Naruto regarda en l'air et rigola doucement. Le renard était vraiment bizarre des fois...même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il le connaissait.

/Hé gamin !! Je crois que j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !/

- Quoi quoi ?

/ Apparemment quelqu'un s'est occupé de ton danger à ta place ! T'as plus à t'en faire pour ça !/

- Wéééé allons chez Ichiraku pour fêter ça !

/T'en sort gamin, tu veux pas déjà y retourner si ?/

- Boh tu sais, on trouve toujours un peu de place pour des ramens de chez Ichiraku...

/'Changera jamais/ Dit le renard en priant intérieurement pour qu'un éclair de lucidité frappe son ôte...

- Pourquoi me parler d'Itachi maintenant ? Dit Sasuke en regardant avec insistance Gaara.

- Disons simplement qu'il ne t'embêtera plus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire enfin ?

- Il...il est mort, Uchiwa.

Le brun n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant désespérément de faire sortir quelque chose de sa bouche, mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire, c'est imiter superbement un gros poisson.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je suis navré pour toi...je sais à quel point tu tenais à le voir périr de ta main... Mais sois-en sur, je l'ai fais souffrir autant qu'il t'as fais souffrir.

- Gaara...

Le concerné regarda Sasuke avec une attention extrême. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il sentait que le brun s'en voulait de quelque chose...

- Ecoute Uchiwa, il est mort, c'est le principal non ?

- ...

- Non ? Insista Gaara en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule gauche de Sasuke.

- Si. Lâcha enfin le brun.

- Ah, tu m'envoies ravi.

- Merci Gaara...

- Mais de rien, j'allais pas le laisser me tuer gentiment tu sais !

- Il n'empêche que ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'une des seules raisons pour lesquelles je restais en vie est morte...

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, j'ai pensé que Tsunade-sama voudrait exhumé le corps.

- Tu as bien fais.

- Bon et où est Naruto ? J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir, lui et sa bouille toujours réjouie !

- Bah il doit sûrement être chez Ichiraku, à s'empiffrer de ramens comme d'habitude. Dit Sasuke en souriant.

Gaara émit un petit rire et hocha positivement de la tête.

- On va le rejoindre alors ? Dit le rouge en lui souriant.

- Je fais le guide !

- Ok, je te suis.

- Mais dis-moi, Temari et Kankurô sont avec toi ?

- Oui, Temari a été rendre visite à Shikamaru et Kankurô parle avec Hinata et Neji près de la tour centrale.

- Ah ok.

Ils se mirent en toute vers le restaurant de ramens favori de Naruto, et ça ne manqua pas : il était accoudé au bar, un bol de nouilles entre les mains. Il semblait parler à quelqu'un mais Sasuke ne vit pas Iruka ou qui que se soit d'autre autour de lui...

- Naruto ? Dit le rouge en mettant une main sur l'épaule du blond, le coupant dans une théorie qui avait apparemment pour sujet les ramens.

- Gaara ? Wooo Gaara !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Naruto en lui sautant dessus.

- Hey calmes-toi !

- Oups désolé...

- Dis-moi Naruto, pourquoi tu parles tout seul ?? C'est la solitude qui te fait ça ?

- Hein ?

Puis soudain le blond se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Ah non non non !!!

- ... Si tu le dis... termina Gaara avec un air pas très convaincu...

Le blond regarda par terre d'un air gêné et vit qu'une autre paire de pieds accompagnait Gaara... Il relava la tête et tomba sur Sasuke, qui regardait ailleurs d'un air gêné. Le blond sentit que ses amies les flammes n'avaient pas manqué leur rendez-vous sous ses joues... Il voulut lui sauter tout d'abord dessus, mais il se rappela que leur relation devait rester secrète pour l'instant...

- Sa... Salut Sasuke !

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête et lui répondit d'un petit souffle :

- Salut...

- Dis donc je vois que votre relation ne s'est pas améliorée... Mais bon au moins vous vous saluez maintenant, c'est déjà ça ! Dit Gaara avec un rire moqueur.

Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent les yeux, ce qui fit cette fois littéralement éclaté de rire Gaara.

- Vous ètes mignons... Ajouta-t-il ironiquement

/C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire à l'autre blond là !/

"KYÛÛBI !"

/Oh ça va si on peut plus rigoler.../

Naruto finit son bol de ramens en compagnie de ses deux amis pendant que Gaara expliquait la raison de sa venue ici.

- Quoi ?? Itachi est...mort ?

- Oui, de mes mains je te le dis.

- Eh bien... On dirait que Sasuke n'a vraiment plus de raisons de s'inquiété maintenant n'est-ce pas Sasu-ch...Hum Sasuke ?

Ce dernier fit un mouvement approbateur et tout trois repartirent vers le centre-ville où devaient se retrouver Gaara, Temari et Kankurô.

- Bordeeeel... Dit une voix lassée par tout ce qui l'entourait, et en particulier par une blonde à quatre couettes qui venait s'incrusté dans sa séance d'entraînement avec une autre blonde de son équipe.

- Décidément Shikamaru, tu ne changeras ja-mais. Dit Temari en faisant un signe de main vers le bas.

- C'est vrai ça !! Tu pourrais montré un peu plus d'enthousiasme envers elle !! Elle vient de se coltiner 3 jours de marches de Suna jusqu'ici... Dit Ino.

- Personne les a invités non plus... Répondit le brun à queue de cheval dans un soupir d'ennui.

- SHIKAMARU !! Beugla la blonde de Konoha en frappant violement sur la tête du Nara.

- Laisse tomber Ino... Dit une Temari avec une voix triste.

Elle regarda vers le ciel en se tenant les hanches avant d'ajouter :

- J'y suis habituée...

Shikamaru tourna enfin la tête vers la quadruple couettes et la considéra. Elle qui était toujours d'aplomb, elle avait l'air si abattue maintenant, en train de regarder mélancoliquement les nuages défilant dans le ciel azur de Konoha...

Un même bleu se trouvait dans les yeux d'un beau p'tit blond qui discutait maladroitement avec son petit ami... non ! Avec son "ami" et avec Gaara. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, mais Gaara mettait souvent sur le tapis la tendance déserteur de Sasuke... Il était vrai que le brun avait tenté de partir de Konoha, séduit par ce sâle serpent d'Orochimaru, mais Naruto l'en avait dissuadé, heureusement pour eux ! Et quand le rouge faisait des remarques par rapport à cet événement, le brun rougissait à chaque fois et baissait la tête vers le sol. Naruto quand à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de défendre l'Uchiwa sans trop éveiller les soupçons... ce qui était une tâche des plus difficiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara se rendit compte que l'heure avançait et qu'il devait aller rejoindre son frère et sa sœur devant la tour centrale, laissant nos deux amoureux tout seuls. Ils attendirent que le rouge soit hors de vue et Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et le tira dans une ruelle sombre proche d'eux. (ben oui dans ma fic ya toujours des ruelles sombres pour nos chéris !!! XD). Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue gauche. D'un revers de main. Naruto saisit cette main et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son brun et l'embrassa, demandant l'accès de sa bouche à Sasuke d'un coup de langue sur la lèvre supérieure. Comme vous vous en doutez, le beau brun ne refusa pas... ;)

- Tu m'as manqué Naruto... Souffla l'Uchiwa au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Ce dernier pouffa et lui dit tout aussi doucement :

- Ça fait à peine quelques heures qu'on s'est séparés !

- Oui mais ce temps m'a paru duré une éternité... Ajouta Sasuke et le regardant cette dans les yeux.

Naruto le considéra avec attention. Il avait l'air sincère, vraiment... IL le prit dans ses bras et lui dit en parlant à nouveau normalement :

- Itachi est bien mort maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire...

- Oui...

- C'est à cause de lui que tu as voulu partir si précipitamment avant ?

- ...

Le silence de Sasuke suffit à Naruto pour comprendre que la réponse était "oui".

- Mais à présent il est vraiment mort... Tu n'as plus de vengeance à accomplir finalement.

- Naruto... Ne parlons plus de lui tu veux bien ? C'est...bien trop douloureux.

- Ah ! Désolé je voulais pas...

- C'est pas grave.

- Okay...

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans cette rue sombre, à l'abri des regards des habitants de Konoha...

- Gaara !! Enfin te voilà...on t'as attendu vach'ment longtemps !! Dit Kankurô en croisant boudeusement ses bras.

- Désolé... J'étais avec Naruto et cet Uchiwa.

- Oui bon... Comment vont-ils ? Demanda le noiraud pour détourner la conversation.

- Bien, me semble-t-il. Temari, quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit le Kazekage en tournant la tête vers sa sœur.

Cette dernière baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

- C'est au sujet de Shikamaru n'est-ce pas... ? Poursuivit-il

Elle ne répondit toujours rien.

- Oh Temariiii ??? Intervint alors Kankurô en lui passant la main devant le visage.

- Je...vais bien...

- Ça se voit... Dirent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Bon ok, Shikamaru m'a royalement ignorée, comme à son habitude et après ?

- Après c'est pas vraiment correct et logique de sa part...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime.


	4. Miracle ? Non, piment, nuance !

- Sasuke... Il commence à faire froid et j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes... on rentre ?

Le brun ne répondit rien et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi... Il rigola silencieusement et ramassa le "cadavre" de Sasuke dans ses bras. Il cala sa tête au creux de son épaule et se dirigea vers le domaine Uchiwa en passant par de petits dédales pour que les autres habitants de Konoha ne les voient pas comme ça.  
Arrivés là-bas, Naruto poussa la porte d'entrée et se dirigea directement vers la bicoque contenant la chambre de Sasuke. Le blond déplia le futon et y coucha son chéri ( j'adooore cette appellation "chéri" kyaaaa !! ). Il l'admira quelques instants et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Il enfila un bas de pyjama volé dans l'armoire de Sasuke et retourna à son chevet. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se lova contre le torse du brun...  
Lorsque ce dernier se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et il n'était plus dans la ruelle. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et reconnut sa chambre. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le bas et découvrit un Naruto endormit paisiblement sur lui. Il sourit et bougea doucement le blond pour aller se mettre dans une tenue mieux adaptée à la nuit. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans la chambre mais au dernier moment décida d'aller se chercher à boire... Il sortit de sa chambre et alla se servir un vers l'eau fraîche au robinet du lavabo de la cuisine. Il regarda son horloge. 4 : 57...  
Il retourna dans sa chambre et resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, les bras et jambes croisées et observa Naruto qui dormait encore.  
"Comment j'ai fait pour vouloir ne serait-ce que penser à le quitter pour Orochimaru..." Pensa le brun en se rapprochant du blond. Sasuke remonta gentiment sa main le long de son bras découvert et remarqua qu'il avait la chair de poule. Puis, il se rapprocha de son front et lui déposa un baiser léger, l'effleurant à peine avant de se recouché à ses côtés, lui tenant la main comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâchée...  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla encore une fois en premier. Il regarda bêtement son plafond et tourna la tête vers Naruto. Ce qu'il vit l'impressionna au plus haut point, et c'est bien simple, il ne reconnaissait pas la personne qui était à côté de lui. Car en effet, en ce moment-là, le blond ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à autre chose... Son corps étincelait de partout à cause du soleil qui faisait des reflet, mettant ses formes en valeur. De même, ses cheveux semblaient lancer des éclairs de couleurs dorées. Sasuke eut un ait vraiment hébété mais il revint vite à la réalité. Il se demandait ce qui pourrait faire plaisir au blond... La première pensée qui lui vint, en souriant, c'était les ramens, qui étaient sans doutes une des raisons de vivre de ce cher Naruto... Sasuke décida donc de lui préparé un p'tit déj' au lit en ordre !  
Il se leva et alla pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans sa cuisine. Il se plaça devant les fourneaux et remonta ses manches.

- Bon...

Puis, ce fut d'interminables instants où Sasuke se dépensait à fond pour son blondinet, pour lui faire plaisir du moins. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, il acheva son œuvre. Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda son travail. Il avait préparé le pain lui-même, avait fait différentes sauves ou aliments, non vraiment, Sasuke n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Il s'épongea le front et alla préparé la touche finale : deux bons cafés bien serrés pour se réveiller ! XD  
Puis, il saisit le plateau repas et retourna vers son p'tit nid d'amour qu'il avait tissé avec Naruto. Il poussa lentement la cloison et s'approcha du futon et faisant bien attention de ne rien renversé. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes et se rapprocha de sa tête blonde avec des mouvements félins. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux dorés et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Puis il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Petit déjeuner...

Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se tourna doucement vers la personne qui lui parlait. Lorsqu'il vit Sasuke il lui fit un grand sourire et lui rendit son baiser, mais sur les lèvres cette fois.

- Coucou Sasu-chan !

- Salut... T'as faim ?

- Je meuuuurs de faim !

Le brun pouffa et se mit en tailleur.

- Alors viens mangé !

- Hein ?

- J't'ai apporté un déj' au lit !

- Woaa !! Dit le blond impressionné.

- Allez dobe, arrêtes de t'extasié comme ça, viens goûter plutôt !

Naruto ne se fit pas attendre et il s'assit aux côtés de son brun tout en prenant un morceau de pain. Puis, il regarda chaque accompagnement sous les commentaires de Sasuke qui lui expliquait l'arôme des différents mets.

- Je vais prendre celui au chocolat ! Se décida enfin le blond.

- Fais seulement !

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner quand le brun fit couler un peu de sauce fraise sur son menton... Il voulut le prendre mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui. Il fondit sur l'Uchiwa et lécha doucement la goûte qui tentait de s'échapper. Le brun le regarda avec une certaine stupeur dans les yeux et son nez finit par recommencer à faire ses siennes... XD  
Après quelques éclats de rire pour certains et de calmement désespérés pour d'autres, ils s'habillèrent enfin, délaissant leur déjeuner sur le futon. Puis ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche ensembles (non bandes de vicieuses que vous ètes, ils n'ont rien fait du tout là-bas !! XP ou peut-être que si, mais alors je ne le sait pas...ptdr).  
Puis ils allèrent un peu s'aérer les idées en marchant au gré de leurs envies dans Konoha, en faisant bien attention de ne pas se tenir la main, même si l'envie les démangeait. Naruto proposa quelque chose :

- Dis Sasuke, si on allait rendre visite à Kakashi Sensei et Iruka ?

- Hmm... bon d'accord.

- Okay, on y va alors ?

- Je te suis, boule de nerf...

/Là il n'a pas tort !/

"Tiens Kyûûbi ! Je t'avais pas encore entendu de la journée... ça va ?" Pensa Naruto avec ironie.

/A merveille comme tu peux le voir !/

"..."

Les deux tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la partie ouest de Konoha, là où était l'appartement d'Iruka...

Hmph... était le bruit sourd qui s'échappait de sous une couette moelleuse à souhait dont on aurait pas voulut se séparé de si tôt.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent somnolait encore, sa tête lui faisant mal. Il regardait autour de lui et au bout d'un moment il comprit que le duvet était sur sa tête. Il le souleva péniblement et le poussa hors de son champ de vision. Puis, il se releva dans le lit et se frotta le visage de sa main droite. Une grosse mèche de cheveux lui tombait devant le sharingan, mais son œil "valide" était bien visible. Il regarda la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Kakashi (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient toujours pas reconnu !! XD) trouvait que la chambre de son amant était vraiment bien rangée, comparée au taudis dans lequel il vivait. Il se retourna pour le regarder justement mais se rendit rapidement compte que la place qu'il occupait d'ordinaire était bel et bien vide. Il soupira et se rallongea dans les couvertures. Mais après quelques instants, son estomac le convainquit de se relever. Mais une fois debout il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui... (ne bavez pas trop sur vos claviers, par pitié pour eux !!! XD)  
Il rougit en relevant brusquement la tête et enfila rapidement un pantalon trouvé par terre. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit qu'Iruka était déjà à l'œuvre. Il avait de petites goûtes de sueurs qui lui perlaient sur le front et il tirait légèrement la langue dans un rictus de concentration devant ses fourneaux. Kakashi s'appuya contre le seuil de la porte et l'admira, riant intérieurement de l'application qu'il avait à sa tâche. Le brun finit par se retourner, prenant par la même occasion notre grisounet en flagrant délit !! Kakashi sursauta et détourna la tête. Iruka s'avança alors près de lui, tout en enlevant le tablier à fleurs (sûrement volé à sa grand-mère... XD) et s'exclama :

- Bonjour Kakashi-chan ! Bien dormi ?

- Ça dépend, avant ou après notre nuit de folie ?

Le brun vit ses joues s'empourprées et répondit en se triturant les doigts :

- Après gros malin...

- Alors oui !

- ...

- J'ai faim, on mange ?

- J'te suis !

Mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de s'asseoir à la table basse du jeune professeur qu'on frappa à la porte. Iruka s'arrêta dans son geste avec une mine déconfite. Il soupira et se releva doucement, en faisant des signes rapides à Kakashi pour qu'il aille se cacher dans la chambre. Puis, il s'arrangea rapidement devant son miroir et alla ouvrir à...ses visiteurs ?

- Bonjour Iruka senseiiiii !!! Lança un Naruto déjà surexcité.

- Salut Naruto ! Tu es...très avancé ce matin dis donc !

- Oui !

- Et je vois que tu ne viens pas seul... Continua le brun

en posant ses yeux d'endormis sur Sasuke qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se faire tout petit... en vain.

- Ah vous avez vu ?? J'ai réussis à traîner Sasuke jusqu'ici !

- Hey ! S'indigna l'Uchiwa.

- Bah quoi ? Répondit Naruto sur un ton indifférent.

- Hn... Se contenta Sasuke, ne voulant pas vexer la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

- Mais dites-moi...comment ça se fait que vous soyez déjà ensembles ?? Vous n'avez pourtant pas rendez-vous avec Kakashi pour une mission ! Tilta Iruka.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et devinrent rouges, ne sachant pas quoi inventer comme bobard pour s'échapper. Mais finalement le plus intelligent des deux (devinez lequel c'est...X3) détourna la conversation en leur faveur :

- Mais comment savez-vous que nous n'avons pas de rendez-vous avec notre professeur ? Nous ne vous avons rien dit pourtant... Dit Sasuke avec un regard provocateur.

Le professeur sursauta, se rendant compte de sa gaffe et bafouilla :

- Heu...je..je...

- Oui ? Dirent les deux amoureux.

- Bon ok, vous avez gagné, c'est lui qui me l'a dit...

- Ah ? Mais je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir ?

- Moi aussi je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas vous piffer tous les deux !! Répliqua directement Iruka d'une voix fière.

/Vous ètes vraiment pathétiques tout les trois... Toi et cet Uchiwa savez pour ces deux-là, et ils savent pour vous... Alors à quoi bon nier ?/ Gémit Kyûûbi en un soupir.

"Bah j'en sais trop rien en fait...c'est gênant tu sais !!!"

/Et alors ?? Tu l'aimes bien, Iruka, pourquoi pas lui dire après tout ?/

"Bon, je vois ça discrètement avec Sasuke..."

/Voilà, c'est mieux. /

Le blond regarda le descendant des Uchiwa et implora en un regard sa permission.  
Celui-ci soupira à son tour, et finalement devant la bouille si triste de Naruto approuva lentement, les deux yeux rivés sur la porte close derrière Iruka.

- Bon Iruka Sensei, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous révéler...

- Ah oui Naruto ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Ben... en fait, Sasuke et moi on s'entend pas si mal que ça... je dirais même qu'au contraire... Continua le blond, mais il fut interrompu dans ses paroles par son compagnon qui, impatient, avait jugé qu'un geste valait bien milles mots... De ce fait, il embrassa Naruto sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés, pour montrer à Iruka de quoi ils parlaient.  
Ce dernier les regarda avec stupéfaction et ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à en toucher le sol.

- Na... Commença l'Umino.

- Yao les jeûûûûûnes !! Dit une voix monotone juste derrière Iruka.

Une tête argentée pointa le bout de son nez, et Sasuke et Naruto faillirent tomber à la renverse. Kakashi avait dormi chez Iruka et ça faisait bizarre de se dire ça.  
Kakashi leur faisait un grand sourire, et nos tourtereaux étaient encore enlacés. Il s'en rendirent rapidement compte et se mirent à rougir tout en baissant la tête de honte.

- Bonjour Kakashi Sensei... Dirent-ils tout bas.

Le gris éclata littéralement de rire, ce qui choqua Iruka et nos cocos (nos cocos !! j'adooore ce mot !!! XD) Qui aurait cru entendre le rire de Kakashi ou encore...simplement penser qu'il _savait_ rire ?

- Ne vous gênez pas comme ça les enfants, v'nez donc un moment dedans qu'on cause...

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord ils entrèrent mains dans la main dans le petit appartement d'Iruka. Pour Naruto, ce qu'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, mais Sasuke pour lui c'était tout nouveau. Kakashi rompit le silence en leur proposant quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

- Non merci Kakashi Sensei... On a déjà déjeuné. Dirent-il en se lançant un regard complice.

- Ah ? Bon très bien.

Ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant des heures de choses et d'autres, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas une relation élèves qu'ils entretenaient, mais bel et bien une amitié.  
Ils finirent par partir de chez Iruka, pour le dîner. Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent vers Ichiraku sous la demande du blond. Arrivés là-bas, ils virent Gaara et... Sakura ? Naruto s'approcha d'eux, l'Uchiwa sur ses talons.

- Hello vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?

Le blond ne comprit que trop tard qu'il venait d'interrompre une conversation gênante. En effet, Gaara qui avait sa main sur celle de la rose la retira d'un coup, faisant voir une mine boudeuse sur la tête de Sakura

.  
- Ah... Désolé, j'ai...heu... A.. A plus hein ! Balbutia Naruto en repartant vers Sasuke qui était assis plus loin, les yeux clos.

"Puréééée mais c'est pas possible d'être beau comme ça..." Se dit Naruto en l'observant.

/Hey ! Oublie pas que j'entend tout /

"T'as qu'à pas écouté ce que je dis, baka !"

/Tsss...mais bouffe-le ton Uchiwa si ça peut te faire plaisir.../

"Quelle vulgarité..." S'indigna Naruto en imitant une sainte ni touche.

- Tu devineras jamais qui sort avec qui... Dit Naruto en passant rapidement sa main dans le dos du brun tout en passant à côté de lui.  
Sasuke sentit des frissons lui remonter l'échine au contact du blond. Il répondit à sa question :

- Sakura et Gaara...

- Mais comment tu le saiiiiis...

- Tu sais, tu viens d'aller leur parler alors...

- T'es pas marrant quand t'es comme ça, mais t'es mignon avec cet air enragé !

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et vit son éternel sourire géant et une main qui lui tenait le visage, l'autre tenant ses baguettes pour les ramens. Sasuke se sentit prendre des couleurs et continua à manger ses nouilles, sous le regard amusé du blond qui lui, continuait son observation...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est encore cette connerie ?

- Bah quoi, tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué votre p'tit manége à tous les deux ?

- ...

Temari regardait ces deux frères, de l'incompréhension à revendre.

"S'il m'aime comme ils le disent...pourquoi m'ignore-t-il ?"

- Après tout fais comme tu veux... on peut pas te forcer à te bouger les fesses pour que ça avance. Mais il est extra comme gars, ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'attende indéfiniment. Acheva Gaara en regardant le sol.

- Mais enfin !

- Bah il a raison Temari bouges-toi, avant qu'un autre potiche te vole ta place !

- Ah ouai ? Et je suis censée faire comment moi ? Dit la blonde d'un air septique.

- Tu vas lui causer et tu te retiens pas.

- hum... En lui disant quoi ?

- Je sais pas moi...que tu l'aimes bien, c'est déjà un début ?

- Mouai...

- Heu...c'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai faim... Intervint Kankurô en se tenant les côtes...

Voilà comment s'était passée la conversation que Temari avait eut avec ses deux frères. Depuis, ça lui trottait dans la tête en boucle, ayant pour effet de la rendre complètement folle.

- Raaaaaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Avait-elle crié en se secouant les mains enduites de sauce tomate.

Elle l'avait tellement mélangé fort que tout lui avait giclé dessus... Elle ragea encore un peu et saisit un linge posé un peu plus loin.  
Lorsqu'elle était à Konoha, et logeait dans une maison tout près de la tour centrale, en compagnie de ses deux frères. Ces derniers dormaient encore et Temari avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner, ses pensées préoccupées par un certain Shikamaru...  
Pendant ce temps, le Nara regardait le ciel, comme la plupart de son temps libre, en compagnie de son meilleur ami : Choji. Celui-ci était le plus grand mangeur de tout Konoha, il faisait partie de la même équipe que Shikamaru et Ino.  
- Dis-moi Choji, tu penses quoi de Temari ?

- Hmph ? Fut la seule réponse qu'obtenu le Nara.

- Temari, t'en penses quoi ?

Choji avala sa poignée de chips et lui répondit en déglutant :

- C'est une casse-pompe qui veut tout commander...

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah pour rien...

Choji haussa les épaules et recommença à manger, ne se doutant pas qu'il venait indirectement d'interdire à Shikamaru de déclarer sa flamme à la belle blonde de Suna...

- Gaara ? Tout va bien ? Depuis que tu es revenu hier soir se chez Ichiraku t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Demandait Kankurô en regardant avec inquiétude son grand frère.

- Non, non je vais bien.

Mais en fait, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Cette fille aux cheveux roses lui avait fait quelque chose, il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi, mais il n'avait pas été comme d'habitude la veille. Puis il eut soudainement un tilt : il se rappela pourquoi il avait agit comme ça. Ce n'était certainement pas pour plaire à cette stupide fille, mais parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre plus loin...quelqu'un que le rouge appréciait particulièrement et qu'il rêvait de rendre jaloux...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Encore une fois pendant ce temps, un beau p'tit blond trottinait joyeusement dans les ruelles bondées de Konoha.

/T'es vraiment usant à la fin, gamin !/

"Roh la balle hein... Je suis de bonne humeur, et même un stupide renard dans ton genre ne m'enlèvera pas cette joie !"

/Mouai passons... Tu compte revoir quand ton Uchiwa ?/

Naruto s'arrêta subitement dans la rue, avec un air étonné imprimé sur le visage.

"Tu t'intéresse à mes histoires maintenant ?"

/Pas vraiment, mais quand t'es avec lui, tu es au moins calme.../

"Kyûûûûûûûûûbiiiii "

/héhéhé.../

Naruto se remit en marche vers son appartement et l'ouvrit, sentant déjà la bonne odeur de son verger. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et grimpa sur le plus haut des cerisiers. Il ferma les yeux, paisible et finit par s'endormir...  
Sasuke de son côté s'entraînait dans une petite clairière, à l'orée de la forêt. Il lança quelques shurikens contre un tronc d'arbre et ceux-ci arrivèrent tous à destination. Ces temps-ci, c'était drôlement calme, pas de mission depuis bientôt un mois et demi... Pas depuis celle du mont Mestuko. Rien qu'à la pensée de cette mission, Sasuke ne put retenir des rougeurs qui pointaient le bout de leur nez à chaque fois qu'il repensait à certaines scènes passées avec le blond. Le descendant des Uchiwa avait pourtant bien envie d'une bonne mission, mais apparemment depuis la mort de son frère aîné, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive... Pas un signe de vie de la part de l'akatsuki. Ce qui étonnait Sasuke au plus haut point.  
Quelques heures plus tard, la fatigue vint lui faire un petit bonjour, et Sasuke s'y laissa aller. Il avait peut-être forcé sur la dose aujourd'hui... Et apparemment fréquenté le blond n'arrangeait pas sa situation : il avait la flemme d'aller jusque chez lui, alors il décida d'aller chez Naruto, c'était plus près. Il se traîna donc jusqu'à l'appartement de son blond et y entra. Heureusement pour lui que Naruto n'était pas très futé et qu'il avait laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte... Sasuke se dirigea vers le lit du blondinet et se glissa tout doucement dedans, mais il remarqua tout de suite quelque chose : son propriétaire lui n'y était pas...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le brun se releva d'un bond, regardant dans tous les coins de l'appartement du blond. Mais rien à faire, il ne le voyait nulle part... Puis il eut un coup d'œil furtif vers le verger...  
flash back

- Tu ne caches pas très bien tes sentiments... Avait Dit Sasuke en regardant Naruto avec amusement.

- Ah...ce n'est pas mon fort en effet.

- J'aime être ici... répondait le brun en regardant le ciel.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon endroit favori, ici !

- Tu as de bons goûts alors...

- Merci.

- C'est vraiment un coin de paradis...

Fin du flash back  
Oui, le verger était l'endroit ou Naruto aimait le plus être. Sasuke se dirigea donc au pas de course vers lui. Il erra entre les arbres, et arriva enfin devant un grand cerisier sur lequel un beau p'tit blond était paisiblement endormi... Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit. Ouf, Naruto n'avait rien, et le brun s'était encore une fois inquiété pour rien. Mais soudain... le kitsune sembla bouger bizarrement sur la branche d'où il était... Et il tomba.  
Sasuke eut des sueurs froides et se précipita sous le blond qui dégringolait, toujours endormi. Il arriva juste à temps, et rattrapa le blond de justesse. Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement, poussant des cris de surprise. Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de rire bêtement devant les cris hébétés de son blond. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux, front contre front :

- Ne me refais jamais un coup comme ça, baka...

- Hn... Fut la seule réponse de Naruto, qui boudait dans son coin.

Le brun se releva et tendit sa main vers le blond qui la saisit. Il avait retrouvé son sourire géant d'antan. Puis, ils allèrent dans la chambre du kitsune et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Le lendemain se fit difficile étant donné qu'une hystérique (Laure, Vreni n'ayez pas de pensée à mon sujet !! XD) tabassait la porte d'entrée de Naruto, beuglant à tout rompre.

- Narutoooooo on a mission aujourd'huiiiiii ! Lèves-toi !!

- Hmmm on arriiiive... Laissa s'échapper le blond, ne pensant pas à ce qu'il disait, mais un cri étouffé venant de sa droite lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait encore gaffé... Il se retourna vers Sasuke et le découvrit avec une mine effarée.

- Naruto... tu te rends compte de ce que tu venais d'insinuer ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Heuuuu... Répondit le concerné en baissant la tête.

- Rah mais c'est pas possible !!

/Là il n'a pas totalement tort !/

"Toi j'tai pas sonné !"

/Dis donc, monsieur je-suis-de-mauvaise-humeur-parce-que-j'ai-gaffé !"

- Chui désolé Sasuke... Dit le blond en se resserrant contre son brun en espérant qu'il oublie vite, mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise foi du Uchiwa qui bouda en croisant les bras, mais un malheureux coup d'œil sur la mine tristounette de Naruto lui suffit pour avoir une soudaine amnésie... De ce fait, il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et partit dans la salle de bain du blond sous les gémissement d'une Sakura dans tout ses états.

- Kessssssstadiis ???? Disait-elle, hors de ses gongs.

Naruto s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon attrapé au hasard, et se précipita vers la porte pour ouvrir à Sakura.

- Naruto... je VEUX des explications !!!!

- Ben...

Mais il n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'il vit que Sakura avait soudainement prit une teinte vermeille... Il la regarda avec stupeur et vit qu'elle montrait quelque chose du doigt... Il suivit sont geste et regarda ses pantalons...

- AAAAH ! Cria-t-il.

"Horreuuuuuur !!"

/t'es vraiment trop stupide !!/ Dit le renard entre deux fou rires.

En effet, Naruto dans sa précipitation n'avait pas fait attention à quel pantalon il avait mit... Et malheureusement pour lui, c'était celui de Sasuke...

- Na...

- Sakura je peux tout t'expliquer !!!

- Je crois que je préfère rien savoir...

- Mais Sa...

- Tais-toi Naruto, et va chercher Sasuke-kun... --'

Le blond se résigna et obéit à la rose en retournant dans son appartement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et frappa avant d'entrer. Sasuke vint lui répondre avec pour seul vêtement un linge autour de la taille. Naruto sous le spectacle ne peut retenir ses joues de prendre de belles couleurs, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx appartenant au beau Sasuke, qui lui fit la remarque :

- Eh bien ? Tu m'as déjà vu pourtant !

- Hn... Viens, on doit y aller... Dit le blond en détournant les yeux.

Sasuke s'exécuta et récupéra son pantalon. Ils sortirent quelques instants plus tard et allèrent rejoindre Sakura qui s'était assise sur un banc un peu plus loin.

- Ah ben vous voilà enfin vous deux !! C'est à croire que Kakashi-sensei a déteint sur vous !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Naruto rigola légèrement.

- Bon, on y va ? Dit le brun sur un ton qu'il voulait d'ennui.

- J'attends que ça moi ! Répondit la rose.

Les trois comparses se mirent en routes, sous les commentaires incessants de Sakura qui faisait les éloges de "son" Gaara Kun. Naruto n'écoutait que vaguement ce qu'elle disait, les pensées encore tournées vers le vision de ce matin... Sasuke quand à lui, avait retrouvé son éternel air indifférent à tout de Mr. Freeze. Même si c'était très dur de ne pas pouvoir prendre Naruto dans ses bras, lui tenir la main, et tout ce qui s'en suis. Il avait tellement envie de pouvoir crier son amour pour le blond au grand jour...mais il savait bien que c'était impossible.  
Sakura continuait ses théories interminables pour bien prouver que Gaara était le meilleur et que Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient rien comparé à lui, ce qui désespérait nos tourtereaux au plus haut point. Ils arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous, et comme à son habitude, Kakashi était en retard. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes et leur professeur fit enfin son interruption.

- Salut la compagnie. Dit-il de sa voix endormie.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei... Dirent-il en cœur.

- Eh bien ! Je vois que vous ètes motivés aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude.

- Sans blagues Kakashi-senseiiii... Dit Naruto en shootant une pierre.

- Bon passons. C'est une mission de rang D aujourd'hui...

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui...faut bien faire aussi le B.A BA de temps en temps...

- Mais tout de même, de rang D... Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des incapables.

- Non, mais faut quand même se bouger de temps en temps...

Alors la troupe de Kakashi s'en allèrent récupérer le chat d'une duchesse qui s'était encore échappé... Toute la journée, ils cherchèrent dans tous les recoins de Konoha, et finalement Kakashi ordonna à ses élèves de se séparer, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Naruto partit dans le quartier ouest de la cité, Sakura vers le Sud, Sasuke vers l'est, et Kakashi vers le Nord. Quelques heures plus tard, la rose mit enfin la main dessus et elle prévint ses camarades qui la rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Ils rapportèrent le chat chez sa propriétaire et Kakashi paya un bol de nouilles à ses élèves chez Ichiraku. Là-bas, ils virent un couple qui les soulagea...  
"Depuis le temps qu'il recherchait quelqu'un... " Pensa Naruto en souriant.  
En effet, accoudés au bar du restaurant, deux personnes se tenaient la main tranquillement, tout sourire l'un envers l'autre, ce qui fit enragé Sakura, qui pleurnichait après "son" Gaara-kun.  
C'était en effet justement "son" Gaara qui était là, avec une autre personne qu'ils ne distinguèrent pas très clairement à cause de la lumière, mais ils déduirent qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon.  
Naruto, Sasuke Sakura et Kakashi allèrent un peu plus loin pour manger leur plat, en laissant de côté ce p'tit couple... Sasuke lui, avait attendu le moment où ils mangeraient avec impatience, non pas parce qu'il avait faim, mais parce que c'était le seul moment où ses compagnons relâchaient leurs attention, et de ce fait, le brun pourrait dévoré son Naruto des yeux autant qu'il le voudrait. Ce qu'il ne se retint pas de faire... ;)  
Après le repas, Kakashi-sensei sortit de sa besace son traditionnel "Itcha Itcha Paradise" Et commença à le lire, sous l'œil exaspéré de ses élèves qui se demandaient ce que leur professeur pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant dans ses livres pervers à souhaits. Kakashi ne se laissa pas abattre, il proposa même à Sakura de lui montrer de quoi ça parlait. Mas elle refusa, à son plus grand étonnement. (nan sans blague ?? XD)  
Puis, ils se séparèrent, et nos tourtereaux attendirent que les autres soient loin pour s'en aller, main dans la main, vers le domaine Uchiwa où les attendait une nuit bien peu reposante... ;)  
Le lendemain, ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla en premier. Il fit comme son petit ami deux jours auparavant : il l'observa dormir. Comme ça, on aurait eut du mal à s'imaginer que derrière Mr. Freeze se cachait quelqu'un de si doux et tellement gentil au fond. Naruto lui passa une main dans le coup et l'y embrassa délicatement. Cette partie était brûlante. Naruto en frémit et se redressa. Puis il se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux, souriant. Sasuke dans son sommeil resserra son étreinte et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne du blond. Ce dernier passait gentiment sa main sur le dos nu de Sasuke, lui provocant quelques frissons de bien-être. Et il se rendormit, avec l'odeur de son beau brun comme seule pensée.  
Et à nouveau quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de son Sasuke. Ce dernier était déjà éveillé depuis longtemps, mais n'avait pas bougé, de peur de réveillé Naruto. Puis, il l'entendit bouger légèrement. Alors le brun se risqua :

- Bonjour...

Mais la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle qu'il crut : Naruto l'embrassa sur le menton. Puis il remonta doucement vers ses lèvres, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur le torse finement musclé de Sasuke, ce qui eut pour effet de complètement réveiller l'Uchiwa cette fois ! Naruto le sentit bien à la sensation qu'il eut quand Sasuke lui prit le visage en mains, pour mieux l'embrasser.  
C'est dans cette bonne humeur que commença leur journée qui s'annonçait mouvementée.En effet, nos tourtereaux avaient prévu de pique-niquer en haut de la colline qui surplombait Konoha, rien qu'eux deux...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Waaaa... D'où Mr Freeze connaît-il un tel endroit ?

Demandait un Naruto totalement éblouit par le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Oui, car ledit Mr Freeze s'y connaissait tout de même en matière de bons goûts, malgré les apparences. Il avait emmené son p'tit blond au sommet de Konoha, dans un petit bosquet oublié par le temps, mais dans les immenses journées que le brun avait passé en solitaire lui avait permis de découvrir cette merveille de la nature !  
Il y avait pleins d'arbres qui les entouraient. Une stèle était plantée là, comme un espèce d'arbre qu'on aurait changé en pierre, ce qui embellissait l'endroit. Au sommet de la sépulture se dressait un petit arbre qui était plus large que long, et qui faisait un peu parasol en l'occurrence. Naruto s'approchait gentiment, presque comme si il allait violer un sanctuaire sacré par on ne sait quelle divinité. Sasuke lui, avait prit appui contre un arbre proche de lui et observait le blond qui s'émerveillait devant son "jardin secret". Il est vrai que l'Uchiwa aimait beaucoup cet endroit, et personne en dehors de Naruto n'avait jamais pénétré ici, à ce qu'il savait en tout cas."Naruto...quel enfant tu fais..." Pensa affectueusement Sasuke en souriant devant tant d'innocence en un seul être.

/Hey c'est pas comme si tu revoyais ton père !! Calmes-toi /

"Oh tais-toi Kyûûbi, je suis tellement heureux que Sasuke me laisse venir ici..."

/Ah bon ?? Tu m'apprends quelque chose dis donc.../Répondit un renard boudeur à souhait.

Ça faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Naruto avait découvert qu'il pouvait parler à "son" démon, il finalement, il s'y était habitué. Difficilement, mais sûrement !  
De toutes façons il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

- Sasuke toi aussi t'as de bons goûts !

- Merci...

- C'est beauuuuu !!! Ajouta encore le blond en sautant partout.

- ...

Sasuke, ne préférant ne pas trop faire cas de son petit ami bulldozer décida de préparer le pique-nique. Il se mit accroupi et déballa le panier repas. Il commença par déplier la couverture et la plaça sous le coin d'ombre fait par l'arbre de la stèle, sous les commentaires incessants d'un certain blond totalement excité...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Hokage-sama ? Il serait temps d'exhumer le corps du déserteur Uchiwa...

Une belle blonde avec deux couettes derrières la tête regardait d'un air nostalgique les ruelles bondées de Konoha, et la seule pensée de devoir s'enfermé dans la crypte afin de sonder un cadavre au lieu de rester à l'air libre où le soleil resplendissait, n'étais pas vraiment réjouissant, mais il fallait bien qu'elle le fasse. Elle se retourna donc face à Shizune, sa secrétaire et son bras droit, et la suivit dans les profondeurs de la crypte.  
Arrivées devant l'autel, elles virent les formes que le corps d'Itachi faisait sous les draps blancs sous lequel il était dissimulé. La blonde s'approcha de lui et retira le drap jusqu'aux épaules. C'est vrai qu'il avait une belle gueule (bon ok, ça c'est surtout moi qui le pense !!! XD) et ses cheveux avaient été détachés, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Ses paupières closes paraissaient vraiment inoffensives vues d'ici : comment s'imaginer qu'un seul regard de ce garçon pouvait brisé des hommes ? Vu de là, il ressemblait plutôt à un jeune homme tout a fait ordinaire... Après ses réflexions, Tsunade entama l'examination de son corps. Elle commença par le haut de la tête, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha se son cœur, elle découvrit avec effroi que quelque chose s'était posé sur sa main... Et regarda et vit qu'une main aux ongles peint l'agrippait... La blonde releva lentement les yeux vers la tête d'Itachi et vit qu'il s'était relevé, et qu'il la regardait d'un œil inquiet. Il lâcha d'une voix tremblante, ce qui surprit Tsunade :

- On...on est où ici ?

- Hein ? Répondit-elle en le regardant bizarrement...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Ho Naruto ? Tu viens mangé espèce de boule de nerfs ? Demandait un autre Uchiwa.

- J'arrive Sasunouchou !

Ledit Sasunouchou se crispa sur ses baguettes et se retourna très lentement d'une manière psychopathe :

- Kesssstadiiiiiis ??? Comment tu m'as appelé ??? Dit-il, des flammes lui dansant dans les yeux.

- Sa...Sasunouchou ? Risqua Naruto en lui faisant un regard apeuré.

- Evites de m'appeler comme ça si tu veux pas que je m'énerve !!!

- Ok ok Sasuke... Mais je peux quand même te donner un p'tit surnom ?

- Hn... ça dépend lequel... Dit l'Uchiwa d'une voix boudeuse.

- Sasuke-chan, ça te va ?

Le brun cette fois laissa tomber ses baguettes et lança à Naruto des yeux ronds. Il sourit timidement et comme réponse lui tendis une paire de baguette pour que Naruto puisse manger. Le blond lui dévoila toutes ses dents comme il savait très bien le faire et il rejoignit Sasuke pour entamer leur repas...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Comment ça, on est où ici ?

- Je... et qui êtes-vous ?? Mais plus important... je suis qui moi ?? Continua le brun aux cheveux longs d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Itachi !!

- Itachi ?

- Mais oui, toi andouille !! Te fous pas de ma gueule !

- Tsunade ! Et si...il l'avait vraiment perdue, sa mémoire ? Regardes-le...ressemble-t-il vraiment au Itachi que nous connaissions ?

La blonde se résigna et reposa les yeux sur Itachi. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment troublé... Ses mains tremblantes tenaient fermement le drap qui le recouvrait et ses yeux qui étaient pour une fois normaux scrutaient chaque recoins de la petite crypte sombre. Tsunade décida de croire son ancienne élève et elle s'adressa à Itachi comme si il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, et juste avant de commencer une idée lui vint...  
"Finalement, on pourrait le faire revenir du bon côté ! Au lieu de lui rappeler qu'il a cruellement assassiné chaque membre de son clan... Hors mis son frère cadet."

- Bonjour, ton nom est Itachi Uchiwa...Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

L'Uchiwa la regarda et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Tsunade soupira et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Bon, alors il va falloir que l'on te réapprenne tout...

- Merci sama.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis ta sama ? Dit la blonde avec stupeur.

- La femme là-bas te regardes comme un professeur, j'en déduis que tu es sama. Hokage peut-être ?

- Oh... tu n'as rien oublié des techniques ninjas et du protocole apparemment... Juste ton identité en fait. Effectivement, je suis Hokage le cinquième.

- Excusez-moi.

- Tu peux me tutoyer !

- Ok.

- Bon...heu... Ah, Shizune, vas donc chercher de quoi habillé ce cher Itachi ! Dit la blonde en bégayant un peu.

- J'y vais Sama !

La noiraude s'en alla et Itachi en compagnie de Tsunade ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

"Il a sûrement été mort par léthargie... je ne vois pas d'autre explications..." Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sama ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix douce, ce qui choqua Tsunade. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareille voix.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Renchérit le brun.

- Je...non non c'est rien...

Shizune réapparut bientôt et les deux femmes sortirent un moment de la crypte pour que le jeune homme puisse de rhabiller.  
Cela fait, elles retournèrent dedans pour y trouver un Itachi debout, devant la petite fenêtre à barreaux qui donnait sur Konoha. Vu comme ça, comme imaginer qu'il ait pu faire toutes ces atrocités... Il avait un regard triste, presque mélancolique et il lâcha juste un nom :  
"Konoha..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Alors, c'est bon ?

- Sasuche, chai cha 'ourgoi du d'acha'ne a di' ge du es 'ul en chuigine !  
(en français : Sasuke, je sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharne à dire que tu es nul en cuisine)

- Hein ? Avale avant de parler, triple idiot ! Dit le brun en tendant l'oreille vers son compagnon.

Naruto s'exécuta et reprit son souffle.

- T'es doué, vraiment... comme pour tout en fait.

L'Uchiwa le regarda longuement, surprit par cet aveu.

- Tu le penses vraiment Naruto ?

/Il le pense, je confirme./

"Tais-toi ! "

/Bah quoi, je suis courtois avec ton gaillard et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ??/ Dit le renard, visiblement frustré.

"Tu sais, il peut pas t'entendre..."

- Naruto ?

"Raaaah renard de malheur, tu m'as fais passé pour un abruti !!"

/Parce que d'habitude tu ne passes pas pour ça ?/

- Ah heu...oui ya quoi ?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question...

- Que ?

- Bah laisse tomber... T'as quoi ces derniers temps, t'as l'air ailleurs... quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien !

- Sur ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis !!! Dit Naruto en accentuant chaque mot.

- ...

- ...

- C'est bon, pas besoin d'hausser le ton... je comprends bien même quand tu parles normalement.

- Sasuke... Je...désolé.

"Mais je peux pas te dire que je parle avec mon démon intérieur..."

/Dis tout de suite que je suis un fardeau pour toi !/

"Bah c'est un peu le cas tu sais... à cause de toi, plein de monde me rejette..."

- C'est rien Naruto, mais... je sens qu'il y a quelque chose... Parles-m'en quand tu seras prêt.

- Merci Sasuke.

- Ya pas de quoi... Je me prendrais bien un dessert...

- Hey mais t'as dis qu'il y en avait pas !! S'indigna le blond en gigotant dans tous les sens.

- Qui t'as dit que ça se mangeait ? Dit le brun avec malice.

Et sur ce, il s'approcha félinement de Naruto et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le blond. Ce dernier prit la tête de Sasuke à deux mains et entama lui aussi son dessert, le sourire au coins des lèvres.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah... Tu te rappelles donc de cet endroit Itachi...

Le concerné tourna les yeux vers la blonde aux couettes et hocha positivement la tête.

- J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, et c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu. Il y a aussi eut le visage de quelqu'un, mais je ne savais pas son nom... Dit-il, fade.

Shizune réagit plus vite que son ancien professeur et le questionna :

- De quoi avait-il l'air ?

- Je sais plus trop... Brun un peu comme moi, deux mèches sur les côtés... mais le reste... je ne m'en souviens plus.

Tsunade se retourna vers sa secrétaire et lui fit un mouvement de tête approbateur.

"Il s'agit sans doutes de Sasuke..."

- Et tu ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est ?

- Non...

- Bon, il va falloir convaincre les membres du conseil de te faire revenir au village... en attendant, je veux que tu restes ici. C'est clair ?

- Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de sortir ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Si justement... ne put contenir Shizune en intervenant dans la discussion.

Itachi leva ses yeux vers elle. Il était choqué, surprit et triste à la fois.

- C'est vrai Hokage-sama ? Demanda-t-il presque implorant.

- Eh bien...

La blonde regarda Itachi avec insistance, mais elle ne savait pas quoi inventer.

- Bah c'est du passé...oublie ça, je vais les convaincre. Finit-elle par lâcher.

- Bon très bien... Répondit Itachi d'un air las.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Des desserts comme ça, tu peux en refaire autant que tu le souhaites Mr Freeze !

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça... Dit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

- Bah tu me surnommes bien Uzuratonkachi alors...

- C'était avant.

- Bah désolé.

- Mouai... Viens voir m'aider à ranger s'il te plait, il faut bientôt qu'on rentre

- Okay.

Naruto se rapprocha du brun et l'aida à amasser les affaires pour qu'ils puissent rentrés. Puis, il décida de lui faire part d'un tracas qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà...

- Dis Sasuke...

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que... tu comptes dire aux autre pour... enfin tu sais... Commença-t-il en regardant le sol, tout en marchant aux côtés de son beau ténébreux.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Questionna-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je... j'en ai assez de me cacher face aux autres... tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais m'aimes-tu suffisamment pour te dévoiler ? Dit Naruto en le fixant dans les yeux.

Sasuke baissa la tête et ne put répondre. Il serra son point sur la poignée du panier et releva lentement la tête. Il jugea préférable de ne rien répondre pour l'instant.

- Sasuke, je veux une réponse. Dit toutefois le blond en lui saisissant les poignets.

- Je... peux...pas te dire...ça... pour le moment... Lâcha le brun dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Alors Naruto relâcha son emprise sur le brun et il se détourna de lui, reprenant la route seul, il dit à Sasuke avant de disparaître :

- Viens me voir quand tu sauras la réponse, Sasuke...

Et il disparut parmi la dense forêt qui les entouraient.  
L'Uchiwa tomba à genoux et il sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine.  
"Naruto..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah !!! J'ai réussit, je le savais, que j'étais la meilleure !! Dit une Tsunade visiblement très fière d'elle.

- Pardon ?

- Tu peux revenir au village, Itachi, mais... tu devras rester accompagné.

- D'accord. Merci Sama.

- Mais de rien !

- Mais Tsunade... Qui va le suivre ?

- Hm... J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus... Dit Tsunade en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et peu de temps plus tard, Itachi sortait de la petite crypte sombre et humide pour se retrouver au soleil chaud et réconfortant de Konoha. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux, ébloui par le soleil.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment changé, dites donc.

- Non effectivement.

Tsunade avait jugé que la personne qui s'occuperait le mieux d'Itachi... c'était elle ! XD  
Elle confia donc son poste à Shizune qui était un peu perplexe à l'idée de devoir remplacer un Hokage.

- Mais...pourquoi tout le monde me regarde de travers ?

- Bah... Ça leur passera.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très mal...

- N'aie pas peur, ils oublieront vite, quand tu leur montreras qui tu es.

- Je l'espère, Sama.

- Bon, je vais te faire visiter un endroit...tu me diras si ça te rappelles quelque chose ok ?

- Je vous suis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ancienne demeure Uchiwa, mais la blonde avait oublié un petit détail : le frère cadet d'Itachi...

-------------------------------------------------------------

En effet, ce dernier cheminait dans Konoha sans but vraiment précis. Chaque personne qu'il croisait, il imaginait la tête qu'ils feraient en apprenant sa relation avec Naruto... Quoiqu'en voyant la réaction de Sakura, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei... C'est vrai qu'eux, ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris, mais les autres personnes de Konoha n'étaient pas toutes aussi compatissantes, loin de là. Sasuke soupira et regarda le ciel un instant. Soudain il buta contre quelque chose... (c'est ce qui arrive quand on marche sans regarder où on va... XD) L'Uchiwa baissa la tête pour voir un jeune homme brun aux cheveux longs allongé par terre, il s'empressa de se baisser pour voir si tout allait bien et ne put retenir un petit cri...

- Neji ?

(oh dites-moi que vous avez cru que c'était Itachi !!! XD)

Sasuke examina de long en large le visage du Hyûûga. Il était recouvert de petites plaies.

- Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

(Sasuke qui se fait du soucis...on aura tout vu...c'est une dimension parallèle...)

L'autre brun détourna le regard et souffla simplement :

- Mon père...

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que...je...

Neji ne put continuer qu'il avait une quinte de toux à s'arracher la peau, et il crachota du sang.

- Allez viens chez moi...je vais t'arranger ça !

Neji le suivit sans broncher, et le chemin se fit sans mots, seulement troublé par les quintes de Neji.  
Arrivés chez Sasuke, ce dernier alla vers sa salle de bain et revint dans sa chambre avec de quoi soigné Neji. Il appliqua le baume sur ses nombreuses plaies, sous les quelques plaintes du brun aux cheveux long.

- Okay...Maintenant que je t'ai rabiboché, explique moi...

Neji reprit son souffle et, hésitant, commença son récit.

- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment mon père, enfin, tu connais l'histoire de ma famille...

Sasuke lui fit un signe positif.

- Bref, il m'a fait ça parce que je traînais avec toi...

- Quoi ?

- Rassures toi, ce n'est pas directement à cause de toi, mais plutôt de ton frère...

- Je vois... Mais il est mort maintenant, quelle importance ?

Là, Neji marqua une pause et détourna son regard de celui du Uchiwa.

- Neji ?

- ...

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Ton frère... N'est pas mort.

Sasuke qui était jusqu'à présent debout, tomba à genoux, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est pas vrai, tu blagues... ça ne peut pas être vrai !! Sanglota-t-il.

- Mon père me l'a dit ce matin... Il n'était mort que par léthargie... Mais plus important... Il ne se souvient plus de rien.

- Quoi ?

- De rien... Pas de son nom, pas de qui il est, de rien.

Sasuke se tut et releva la tête vers Neji qui le regarda d'un œil compatissant. L'Uchiwa rebaissa la tête et dit tout bas, si bien que Neji dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir ce qu'il disait.

- Comment peut-on oublier qu'on a massacré sa propre famille...

- Je sais pas... Mais...prends les choses du bon côté, s'il ne se souvient pas, alors peut-être que...

- Je pourrais tirer un trait sur le passé et faire comme si de rien n'était ??? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop... NON MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE CE SALOPARD (désolée du terme, mais bon...vous voulez que je l'appelle comment sinon !!! XD) À TUER TOUT MON CLAN ? Cria-t-il sur la fin.

- ... Donnes-lui une chance... On t'en a donné une à toi, quand tu as déserté Konoha... Et pourtant qui sait ce que tout le monde protestait sur le fait que tu reviennes...

- Je sais bien... Mais là, on parle d'assassinat !

- Sasuke...

- C'est pas la même chose...

- Mais il a oublié !! Il ne sait vraiment plus rien !

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai rien oublié... Et je ne lui pardonnerai pas... De plus, tôt ou tard, il se souviendra et ce jour-là, on fera quoi hein ?

- ... J'en sais strictement rien... Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé !!

- Qu'en sais-tu...

- Mais c'est pas vrai une tête de mule pareille ! Naruto a déteint sur toi !!

Cette fois, c'en était trop, Sasuke s'effondra en sanglots en repensant à ce que le blond avait dit dans la journée...

- Sasuke ? Dit un Neji complètement choqué par le comportement du brun. Mais les larmes de ce dernier n'étaient pas décidées à s'arrêtées.

- Ya quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Naruto ?

Là, Sasuke se stoppa dans un hoquet et releva difficilement la tête vers son interlocuteur :

- Il... voudrait... que nous rendions notre relation... "officielle".

- Comment ça ?

- En ne nous cachant plus...

- Et tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ?

- Mais si voyons !

- Alors où est le problème ?!

- J'ai peur...

- De la réaction des gens ?

- ...

De ce silence, Neji en conclut que la réponse était "oui".

- Est-ce que c'est si important, ce que les gens pensent ?

- ...

- Après tout, c'est vous deux que ça concerne, pas les autres.

- J'ai pas peur pour ça... ça comme tu l'as dit, j'en ai strictement rien à faire... Mais j'ai peur pour lui...

- Lui ?

- Neji, tu sais qu'il a Kyûûbi en lui...moi je suis un ex-déserteur... ça va pas faire très bon ménage si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Ah je vois...

- J'ai peur qu'on veuille lui faire du mal, ou lui mettre la pression... Je veux qu'il soit heureux, pas qu'il soit triste par ma faute...

- Ça c'est à lui de voir non ?

- ...

- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas inconscient du risque... Mais eu fond de lui, il cherche à se prouver que tu l'aimes vraiment.

- Mais je lui ai déjà dit tout ça !!

- Comme toi, il a vécu seul beaucoup trop longtemps...

- Je le sais bien...

- Alors tentez votre chance tous les deux !

Sasuke ne répondit rien et Neji regarda ce qui n'allait pas. Puis il vit que son regard était posé sur quelque chose derrière lui... Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Sasuke bis...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- Pfouaaaaah !! S'étira Naruto devant une montagne de bols de ramens qu'il venait de s'empiffrer.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras ja-mais. Dit un Iruka déprimé face à l'appétit de son ancien élève.

- Héhé...

- Et comment vont les affaires avec Sasuke ?

Naruto marqua une pause et son regard se perdit dans les nuages...

- Je vois... Je rencontre le même problème avec Kakashi, dit-il tout bas de façon à ce que le gérant d'Ichiraku ne puisse les entendre.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah oui... Lui non plus ne veut pas qu'on le dise à tout le monde... Moi je ne demande pas à ce qu'il mette une annonce dans le journal !! Je demande juste de pouvoir me comporter avec lui comme je l'entends, même lorsque nous ne sommes pas chez moi ou chez lui...

- C'est exactement la même chose pour moi et Sasuke... Dit Naruto sur un air mélancolique.

- ...

- Dites sensei... Pourquoi c'est si dur pour eux d'oser avouer leurs sentiments au grand jour ?

- Va savoir...

- Ils sont trop compliqués pour nous, moi je dis !

Iruka éclata de rire et lui répondit :

- Oui tu as sans doutes raison !

- héhéhé

- Mais tu savais pour Itachi ?

- Qu'il est mort ? Bah oui...

- Ben en fait pas tout à fait...

- Comment...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade et Itachi arrivèrent devant la bâtisse Uchiwa et la blonde regarda attentivement l'aîné.

- Voilà, c'est ici que tu habitais.

- Habitais ?

- Oui...durant une certaine période, tu es... disons partis du village.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas important pour l'instant ça... Rentrons, tu veux ?

- Ok... Mais pouvons-nous laisser les ANBU qui nous suivent dehors ?

Tsunade tira une tête stupéfaite devant tant de perspicacité de la part du Uchiwa.

- Heu...oui très bien.

Ils entrèrent alors à l'intérieur et Itachi vagabonda dans les maisonnées, jetant de rapides coups d'oeils à l'intérieur des bicoques. Mais soudainement il s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'une d'entre elles... fixant d'un œil étrange l'intérieur...  
Tsunade s'avança près de ladite maison et ne put retenir un cri. Sasuke était là, en compagnie de Neji et les deux frères ne se lâchaient pas une seule seconde. Là, Itachi lâcha quelque chose qui eut pour effet de donner des envies suicidaires à l'Hokage ici présente :

- Salut, t'es qui ?

Sasuke devint blanc (si c'est possible plus... XD) et se releva difficilement. Il soutint le regard de son frère et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Neji qui lui faisait des signes négatifs de la tête, voulant par là essayer de lui faire comprendre de se calmer et de ne pas faire de bêtises.

- Je... Essaya-t-il d'articuler sans beugler contre son frère, suis... Sasuke Uchiwa, ton... il reprit son souffle, frère.

Itachi considéra ce que venait de dire le jeune brun et il lui fit un grand sourire. (il sait faire ça lui ?)

- Ah ! Désolé, ça va ?

Sasuke serra les points au maximum et repensa à Naruto. Il songea que le blond n'apprécierait pas d'avoir un assassin comme petit ami, alors il se calma du mieux qu'il put, toutefois, il garda son ton glacial.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu...sais où sont nos parents ?

"Et c'est lui qui demande ça ?" Songea amèrement Sasuke en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Ils...sont morts il y a très longtemps, assassinés par un traître. Lâcha Sasuke en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- Oh c'est triste...

- ...

Ainsi se passa plusieurs minutes, où personne ne pipait mot, Sasuke essayant de tuer son frère du regard, et ce dernier essayant de comprendre pourquoi son cadet agissait de la sorte.

- Hum... Itachi, tu veux bien continuer de visiter le domaine ? Je dois m'entretenir avec Sasuke...

L'Uchiwa aux cheveux longs s'exécuta et sortit de la petite pièce. Déjà, Sasuke commençait à mieux respirer.

- Hum... Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il a tout oublié...

- ...

- Mais...il faudra qu'il loge ici, Sasuke.

- Hors de question. Répondit-il catégoriquement.

- Sois raisonnable, il faut qu'il reste ici !

- Je sais pas si vous ètes au courant de ce qu'il a fait ?? Ou bien vous avez déjà oublié !? Dit sèchement Sasuke en lui lançant un regard haineux.

- Sasuke... Donnes-lui une chance... De toutes manières, il est constamment surveillé par les ANBU...

- ...

- Allons...

- S'il vient habiter là, c'est moi qui pars.

- Sasuke !

- Je sais déjà où je vais aller...

- Ah oui, et où ça ?

- Chez... un ami.

- ... Bon très bien, faisons comme ça. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi encore. Que je le laisse rester ici est déjà un énorme effort de ma part, de le laisser en vie aussi, alors quoi ?

- Essaies de lui donner une chance, de te rendre compte si il a changé ou non...

- ...

- Sasuke ?

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça, Sama...

Tsunade n'insista pas et retourna sur ses pas, laissant Sasuke seul avec un Neji complètement largué.

- Tu vas aller chez Naruto c'est ça ?

- ...

- Ohé ?

Mais Sasuke n'écoutais plus ce qui se passait autour de lui il rassembla quelques affaires et sortit de la pièce en plantant l'Hyûûga ici, totalement perdu...


	5. Dépatoyades

Hellow !!  
Me revoilà après une loongue absence... Je vous poste enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fic, et j'en attaque une nouvelle !!! xD

Bon, je vous laisse lire...

- De quoi vous parlez Iruka Sensei ? Demanda un Naruto de plus en plus inquiet.  
- Eh bien... L'Hokage a annoncé ce matin au conseil qu'Itachi n'était pas mort...  
- Qu-quoi ?  
- Il est bien vivant...  
- Mais Gaara...  
- Il ne l'a tué que par léthargie, d'ailleurs il va être interrogé pour voir si ce n'était pas prémédité.  
- Et qu'ont-ils fait, au conseil ?  
- Ils ont décidés de le laisser en vie...pour le moment, car ce n'est pas tout...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il a perdu la mémoire... du coup, le conseil veut voir s'il peut être "normal".  
- Mais...  
Naruto baissa la tête et réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, il eut un éclair de vivacité et il se leva, et lança au professeur dans sa course :  
- Il faut que j'y aille, au revoir Iruka !  
Ledit Iruka le regarda s'en aller à toutes jambes et il ferma les yeux.  
"Prends bien soin de Sasuke, il en aura besoin..."  
Naruto continuait sa course effrénée à travers Konoha, bousculant bon nombre des habitants qui l'injurièrent, mais ça, c'était le dernier des soucis du blond. Il courut le plus vite possible et arriva rapidement devant la bâtisse Uchiwa. Il entra précipitamment à l'intérieur et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Sasuke. Il ouvrit le battant et s'apprêta à crier le nom de son ami mais son cri resta coincé dans sa bouche.  
- Neji ?  
(deux fois en une journée...XD)  
Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un léger signe de la main.  
- Sasuke est partit.  
- Hein ?? Où ça ?  
- Chez toi.  
- ...  
- Vas-y.  
- Il l'a déjà rencontrés pas vrai ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le Hyûûga hocha positivement la tête et se leva également.  
- Il était...troublé à un tel point... Il ne répondait même pas quand je lui parlais... Vas vite le voir, et occupes-t'en bien.  
- Comptes sur moi !  
Sur ces dernières paroles Naruto se retourna et se remit à courir comme un fou à travers Konoha. Il arriva enfin devant chez lui et vit une petite forme sombre sur son palier. Le blond soupira, soulagé que Sasuke soit là. Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et tomba à ses pieds.  
- Sasuke... je te retrouve enfin. Dit Naruto en prenant appui sur les genoux crispés du beau brun.  
Le kitsune releva la tête et observa attentivement celle de son vis-à-vis. Evidemment, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette... De la colère, de la tristesse et aussi de l'anxiété se lisaient sur son visage qui d'ordinaire, ne montrait que trop peu ses véritables émotions. Mais Naruto était néanmoins soulagé de le voir ici, en vie, et non en train d'essayer d'assassiner son grand frère. Le blond sourit légèrement, mais pas d'un sourire joyeux, un sourire de tristesse...

- Tsunade-sama... Mon frère est-il toujours ainsi avec les personnes l'entourant ? Disait un autre Uchiwa dans Konoha.  
- Non pas vraiment...  
- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans sa vie ?? Je peux peut-être l'aidé !  
- Je crois pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose contre le mal qui l'habite...J'espère seulement qu'il va aller mieux.  
- Moi aussi sama.  
La blonde le regarda et lui sourit d'un œil compatissant.  
- Je te crois.  
- Il est allé où, en fait ?  
- Si tu veux mon avis, il est allé chez une certaine tête brûlée qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement...  
- Une tête brûlée ?  
- Oui... Et tu l'a déjà rencontré, en fait.  
- Je ne me souviens pas...  
- C'est pas grave.  
- Et c'est quelqu'un de bien ?? Je ne veux pas laisser mon frère entre les mains de n'importe qui...  
- Sur ce point, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis persuadée qu'il s'en occupera très bien...  
- Il ???  
- Et oui...  
Itachi tira de grands yeux et Tsunade ne put réprimé un léger rire dans sa gorge.  
- Dites, sama... Reprit le brun quelques instants plus tard.  
- Hm ?  
- On pourrait aller se balader un peu en ville ? Histoire que je revoie un peu tout...  
- Bon d'accord, mais on revient ici pour la nuit, quant à moi, je retournerai à la tour centrale...  
- Vous me laisserez seul ?  
- Non... comme tu l'as dis avant, il y a de toutes façons les ANBU pour surveiller...  
- Oui, mais je serai seul tout de même... Acheva Itachi d'une voix monotone, presque triste.  
Tsunade, surprise par le ton de ses paroles eut une petite boule à l'estomac, mais elle ne rajouta rien. Ils partirent ensembles vers le centre de Konoha.

"Bon, il faut lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos... Il va finir congeler à rester assis là..." Songea Naruto en fouillant dans ses étagères remplies de foutoir. Il dénicha enfin une couverture et il l'apporta dehors sur le perron, où Sasuke restait inlassablement assis sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Le blond posa délicatement la couverture sur les épaules de Sasuke et voulut repartir histoire de faire une boisson chaude, mais contre toute attente, une main le retint... Il se retourna et vit que le brun le fixait, implorant, lui montrant une place à côté de lui tout en relevant la couverture de façon à ce que Naruto puisse se glissé à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit. Ils restèrent là, sous la couverture, et aussi les regards des passants qui commençaient à se poser des questions. Mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis à présent. Le blond glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Sasuke et la serra gentiment contre lui. L'Uchiwa se laissa faire et glissa complètement sur les genoux de Naruto, sanglotant tout en serrant la couverture de sa main droite.  
/Vous allez quand même pas rester sur le pas de la porte tout la nuit, si !?/ Intervint Kyûûbi en élevant légèrement le voix.  
"Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'autre hein ?" Lui répondit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Il répond rien de toutes manières..."  
/Réessai./  
Le blond soupira mais obéit tout de même :  
- Dis Sasuke, tu voudrais pas qu'on rentre ?? Il commence sérieusement à faire froid...  
Oui c'est vrai, il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit-là, pourtant, ils étaient en été... Mais ce froid, il était plutôt chaud comparé au vide immense qui régnait en Sasuke. Comme si tout s'était arrêté autour de lui, comme si plus rien n'importait finalement, hors mis son frère qui était bien vivant, et à qui on laissait la vie sauve malgré ses meurtres... Cette douleur était insupportable à Sasuke... N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert à cause de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il, au moment où il pensait s'en être définitivement débarrassé, qu'il réapparaisse comme ça ? Mais il y avait cette chaleur à côté de lui...cette présence qui le rassurait, qui lui caressait doucement le haut du crâne, qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes...Alors Sasuke ferma les yeux, et en essayant d'oublier Itachi, il se releva, se laissant guidé par cette chaleur à laquelle il ne pensait plus avoir droit, cette chaleur qui se prénommait Naruto Uzumaki...  
Oui, ce garçon, mine de rien, avait toujours été à ses côtés... Le premier souvenir qui lui vient, c'est quand ils étaient toute l'équipe 7 en mission au pays des vagues...sur ce fameux pont, là où Sasuke s'était jeté sur Naruto afin de le protéger... Peu être que c'était depuis lors qu'il s'était fait une raison sur le fait qu'il appréciait le blond plus que de raison.  
Aussi... quand ils marchaient, Naruto trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre juste à côté de lui, l'air de rien. Ou alors quand ils mangent ensembles, et que Sasuke fait toujours bien attention a ce que le kitsune fait, car comme il mange trop vite... on sait jamais. Mais par-dessus tout, il se rappelle l'académie, là où Naruto n'arrêtait pas de vouloir l'impressionné, où le soir quand ils rentraient, et que malgré eux ils se lançaient un clin d'œil complice... Comme pour se prouver mutuellement qu'ils existaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Mais... ce que Sasuke aimait le plus chez Naruto, c'était sa volonté. Oui, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, le blond avait toujours soutenu l'idée qu'il irait avec Sasuke tuer son frère, parce qu'un tel fardeau ne devait pas être porté par une seule personne, disait-il. Cette pensée arracha un micro sourire au brun qui ne tenait que faiblement sur des jambes qui manquaient à chaque pas de s'effondrées sur un Naruto fébrile et maladroit. Finalement, ils arrivèrent avec peine jusqu'au lit du blond et ce dernier l'installa à l'intérieur des draps réconfortants, qui dégageaient son odeur. Puis il retourna vers sa petite cuisine, laissant Sasuke méditer encore un peu sur toutes les pensées qui l'habitaient. Naruto refit bientôt irruption et il tendit une tasse brûlante au brun qui eut peine à se remettre assis. Il but son contenu par petites gorgées, tout comme son partenaire qui lui, regardait d'un œil inquiet chaque parcelles du visage de l'Uchiwa, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'évapore d'un instant à l'autre...

Un autre Uchiwa songeait nerveusement dans son lit qu'il avait récupéré. Il avait ses bras croisés derrière sa tête et redessinait le plafond de ses yeux qui sautaient d'un coin à l'autre au gré des pensées de leur propriétaire. Itachi ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec cet air qui voulait dire : ne t'approche pas, ou tu es vraiment une ordure... Ce regard haineux et tellement terrifiant qu'il aurait put tuer... (c'est lui qui fait ça plutôt... VV)  
Et puis... Il revivait sans cesse sa rencontre avec ce garçon bizarre qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, des magnifiques yeux turquoises s'associant très bien avec sa chevelure flamboyante... Dommage que Tsunade n'était déjà plus là pour lui dire de qui il s'agissait... Pas grave, il le lui demanderait le lendemain.  
Sur ces bonnes pensées, il ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement en repensant à ces yeux enjôleurs...

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette impression de vide immense dans votre vie ? Cette sensation d'être inutile ?? C'était cette sensation que ressentait un Itachi qui se baladait dans les ruelles bondées de Konoha avec des sacs par-dessus la tête, car oui, notre Hokage avait tout prévu pour arnaquer notre brunet d'être son porte sac pour la journée. Elle l'avait entraîné de force dans les magasins gorgeant la cité, au détriment d'un Itachi bien trop naïf pour avoir put flairer le piège. Donc, ils se baladaient tout les deux en ville, l'une faisant des commentaires incessants pendant que son ôte essayait de ne pas tomber tant le poids des sacs était pesant. Mais soudain son regard se perdit sur la même personne qu'hier, cette même personne au regard bleuté... Cette fois, il coupa la parole à Tsunade et la questionna sur son identité.  
- Hein le gars là-bas ?  
- Oui... celui qui est accoudé seul au mur...  
- Ah...heu... ahem eh bien c'est... Dit-elle, hésitante.  
- Qui c'est Tsunade-sama... Lui répondit-il, implorant presque.  
- C'est le Kazekage de Suna.  
- Ah je vois... Et la personne qui l'accompagne et fait de grands gestes ?  
- Lui ?  
Itachi lui répondit d'un signe de tête positif.  
- Bah... C'est la tête brûlée dont je te parlais hier !  
- ...  
- Eh bien, tu as l'air déçu ?  
- Mon frère fais confiance à...cette chose ?  
Tsunade écarquilla les yeux et ne put réprimer un léger fou rire. Après tout, elle avait réagit exactement de la même façon la première fois qu'elle avait vu Naruto, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer...

- Tu sais, sous ses airs fanfarons, il est vraiment très doué comme shinobi, et il a un sacré culot !  
- Je vois... Dit Itachi sur un ton néanmoins septique, son regard restant posé sur ce blond faisant une grande théorie accompagnée de mimiques en tout genre...

Mais remontons quelques heures auparavant, dans l'appartement du blond...  
Naruto s'était réveillé depuis un moment déjà mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveillé l'Uchiwa encore paisiblement endormi dans le creux de ses bras. Il l'observa longuement, inlassablement, regardant son torse se soulever gentiment lors de sa respiration désormais régulière. Mais l'estomac de Naruto avait encore moins de patience que son propriétaire, et il décida de se lever tout de même, délaissant son brun dans ses draps froids au lieu de ses bras réconfortants. Naruto se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine mais horreur : il n'avait plus de ramens instantanés... Il referma la porte du placard avec une mine renfrognée, écrivit un mot pour Sasuke sur sa table de nuit et sortit se rassasié en ramens dignes de ce nom.  
Il alla faire ses petits achats et retourna chez lui, mais arrivé à mi-chemin il croisa une touffe rouge non inconnue... Ses souvenirs lui remontant à la tête il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Gaara qui lui faisait dos, accoudé au mur d'une échoppe de légumes. (je vois bien Gaara avec son piti panier pour les ses courses au poireaux et carottes... ptdr)  
- Hey Gaara !  
Le concerné se retourna et regarda Naruto longuement avant de répondre à son salut.  
- Bonjour Naruto.  
Le blond ne répondit rien, réfléchissant à la manière de lui annoncer qu'il avait "mal" fait son boulot...  
"Bon, Gaara, t'as pas tué Itachi, tu t'es totalement loupé...heu non ça va pas. Ha tu sais quoi Gaara ?? Le frère de Sasuke est encore en vie !! encore piiiiiire..."  
/Rooooh mais dis lui de but en blanc qu'on en finisse !!!/  
"Mouai t'as p'être raison..."  
/J'ai TOUJOURS raison./  
"..."  
- Gaara ?  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Heu... comment dire...  
- Bah dis toujours.  
- Tu vas rire mais en fait...  
- Ya pas grand-chose qui me fais rire...  
- ...  
- Mais dis quand même.  
- Ben... Tu sais Itachi...  
- Le frère de ton Uchiwa ?  
- C'est pas mon Uchiwa !  
- A d'autres... Répondit Gaara, toujours sur un ton neutre.  
- Ahem, bref, je disais donc Itachi...  
- Mais dis-le bon sang de bon soir on va pas y passer la nuit, si ?!  
- Il est pas mort.  
- Alors dans ce cas on n'a pas la même conception du mot "mort". Je l'ai tué Naruto !  
- Bah apparemment non...  
- Que... ?  
- Il est toujours envie, mais il est amnésique...  
- Mais enfin... J'ai utilisé la technique du sarcophage, c'est tout bonnement impossible !!!  
- Bah si, tu t'es un peu loupé cette fois... ça devait bien arriver un jour !  
- J'arrive pas a y croire... t'es sur que tu me fais pas aller ??  
- Bon, je l'ai pas encore vu, mais Sasuke lui...  
- Owh... Il l'a déjà rencontré c'est ça ?  
- Ouai...et j't'explique pas l'état dans lequel il est...  
- Tu l'as revu ?  
- Il s'est traîner chez moi hier soir...  
- Quand je te disais que c'était TON Uchiwa... ;)  
- ...  
- Et, il t'as dis quelque chose ?  
- Non pas vraiment...  
- Pas étonnant remarque.  
Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler et puis Gaara demanda, tout en pointant du doigt le cornet de Naruto :  
- C'est quoi là-dedans ?  
- Ah ça, répondit le blond avec de grands gestes réjouis, c'est des ramens, j'en avais plus chez moi !  
Le rouge fit un micro sourire et salua Naruto avant de se retourner pour aller chez son chez-lui provisoire. Il passa par de petits dédales afin de ne croiser que peu de monde, il n'aimait pas trop le contact des autres personnes. A part celles qu'il aimait bien, mais il n'y en avait pas énormément.

"Il est vraiment bizarre ce Gaara..." Songea Naruto en fixant toujours l'endroit où avait disparu le Kazekage.  
Il haussa les épaule avant se retourner à son tour mais il fut stopper dans sa course par une silhouette que trop bien connue...—'  
- Hééé gamin !  
"On croirait entendre Kyûûbi..."  
/Hmm ?? Qui m'appelle ??/  
"Mais je t'appelais pas !!"  
/Ah je me disais aussi que ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.../  
- Tu t'es ramolli avec le temps ou quoi ?? Tu me reconnais même pas ??  
- Bien sur que si, Ero-sennin... Répondit Naruto sur un ton ennuyé, mais néanmoins heureux de revoir son ancien professeur. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis sa rentrée à Konoha...

Pendant ce temps-là dans l'appartement de Naruto, une tête brune émergeait doucement du sommeil.  
Sasuke se redressa lentement dans les draps du blond et regarda d'un œil encore dans les nuages le décor pas très élaboré de la petite pièce... Il faisait clair, trop clair pour son esprit encore dans le vague. Il se frotta le visage et se recoucha, fixant le plafond. Il referma les yeux et somnola encore quelques minutes, mais il décida de se retourner afin de trouver cette présence réconfortante qu'était Naruto. Mais il se rendit vite comte qu'il était seul dans le lit du blond... Il se leva d'un bond et le chercha dans les pièces et finalement il tomba sur un mot laissé par le blond... Il disait s'être absenté pour faire les courses et qu'il ne tarderait pas. Sasuke sourit en voyant le mot laissé pour lui et serra le mot contre son cœur qui ne battait plus pour lui-même, mais pour cette boule d'énergie qu'était Naruto.  
Il alla se servir un verre d'eau et s'assit à la petite table, tout en fermant les yeux pour profité de cet instant de tranquillité... Naruto ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez, entrant doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Sasuke le vit se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit et ne voir que des draps vides... Il se redressa et le brun, amusé par la scène le vit prendre toutes les couleurs possibles. Puis Naruto se retourna doucement, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et crispant ses doigts sur le cornet blanc qu'il avait en mains. Il s'arrêta quand il fut face au coin qui lui servait de cuisine et il ouvrit lentement un œil, d'abord à moitié et lorsqu'il vit que Sasuke était là, il sauta de joie et lâcha son cornet par terre afin de sauter au coup de son brun qui n'était heureusement pas parti. Sasuke profita de l'étreinte et huma l'odeur douce et agréable que dégageait sa boule de nerf. Ce dernier lui raconta sa petite rencontre avec le prétendant au titre de "tueur d'Itachi" et Sasuke l'écouta tranquillement, tout en buvant calmement son verre d'eau.  
Naruto reçut ensuite de la visite... Il se leva en plein récit, fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke et alla répondre. Le brun l'entendit parler avec une voix d'homme et puis Naruto referma la porte sans mot dire.  
- Sasuke... je vais devoir retourner avec Jiraya... Tu sais je t'ai dis avant que je l'avais revu, et puis là, il vient de m'annoncer que je devais repartir un lapst de temps avec lui... Pas longtemps, il m'a assuré que j'en aurais au grand maximum pour une semaine avec lui...  
Le brun resta interdit devant un Naruto qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir avec des explications dans le vide...  
- C'est bon Naruto... Je vais m'en sortir une semaine sans toi, je suis une grand garçon maintenant tu sais... Lui dit-il en retrouvant son ton sarcastique qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis très longtemps.  
Naruto fut d'abord blessé par ce ton si...méprisant mais petit à petit il se dit en affichant un léger sourire qu'après tout... Sasuke restait Sasuke, et que c'était très bien comme ça parce qu'en fin de compte, Naruto n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui pour rien...

Itachi se regardait dans une glace, dans la salle de bain et jugea ce que Tsunade avait choisit pour elle. Il trouva les habits un peu trop...extravagants pour lui mais bon, comme il ne tenait pas vraiment à vexé à Godaime, il avait accepté sans bronché. Il soupira et retira ses vêtements pour aller prendre une bonne douche, la journée avait été éprouvante. Il leva la tête au ciel et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps (niark niark niark... attention, Ero-sennin en pleine action de matâââge !!!) et il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, tout propre. (question à mes lecteurs et lectrices : qui aurait voulu frotté le dos du beau Itachiiiii ???)  
Il se dirigea directement vers son lit mais il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre sous sa tête. Il se releva et vit une enveloppe posée sur son coussin... Il la saisit et la retourna, décachetant la cire. Il sortit une lettre du papier et lut la lettre... Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant son contenu...

Un grognement, voilà la première chose que sait faire Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas légendaire, quand il se réveille le matin. Il y a vraiment de ces journées où vous vous dites, "si seulement j'étais resté au lit...". Eh bien c'était une de ces journées-là qui attendait ce pauvre Jiraya qui allait en voir de toutes les couleurs...  
Déjà, le réveille désastreux où il était tombé majestueusement de son pieu, ne pensant pas que ce dernier se trouvait une distance de quelques mètres du sol, parce que oui, notre ermite pervers dort en hauteur. Bon déjà ça, c'était de loin pas glorieux, mais alors la suite... Devoir se farcir une tête de mule digne de lui pendant une longue semaine. Déjà qu'il se félicitait intérieurement de l'avoir supporté pendant trois longues années... Bon, allez Jiraya, on est de tout cœur avec toi.  
Le blanc se leva donc avec un grognement et alla faire son tour d'inspection du territoire des vestiaires appartenants à la gente féminine. Mais là encore, il se fit rembarder car manque de chance, Tsunade avait décidé de prendre un bain justement là-bas ce matin... Après une centaine de coups de pieds bien placés, notre pauvre ermite pervers alla donc à son lieu de rendez-vous attendre Naruto, mais encore une fois, manque de chance : il tomba sur Ebizu-sensei qui lui fit une théorie sur l'honneur des ninjas de valeur, ce que lui, Jiraya donc, n'était nullement...  
"Self contrôle self contrôle..." Se répétait courageusement Jiraya aux bords de la crise de nerfs.  
Enfin arrivé au point de rendez-vous, bien sur, Naruto n'était pas encore là... Alors notre sennin alla prendre un verre au bar du coin de la rue pour patienter, mais bien évidemment, le patron se souvenant de lui comme "l'ivrogne pervers n'ayant toujours pas payé ses notes" refusa net de le servir... Découragé, Jiraya se dirigea vers un banc inoccupé et s'endormit dessus, mais c'était sans compter sur les enfants de Konoha qui s'amusèrent à lui jeter des pierres dessus... Non décidément, ce matin-là Jiraya aurait mieux fait de rester au lit...

De son côté, notre p'tit blond pétait le feu. Toujours enlacé à Sasuke, il se réveilla tranquillement bercé par le chant des oiseaux. Il tourna la tête vers son brun et vit qu'il était déjà réveillé, et qu'il avait l'air pensif, comme ces derniers jours. Malgré tout, Sasuke passait gentiment sa main dans les cheveux de la même couleur que l'or appartenant à celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il tourna finalement la tête vers lui et vit qu'il s'était réveillé. Il esquissa un léger sourire et se rapprocha doucement des lèvres de Naruto afin de lui donner son baiser matinal. Puis, le brun se leva, et alla prendre une douche. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Naruto qui ne comptait pas partir une semaine avant d'avoir eu son cota de câlins et de baisers.  
Finalement, ils sortirent de la douche et s'essuyèrent, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, surtout de rien... Naruto prépara un déjeuner convenable pour eux deux, et prépara ses affaires pour la mission. Puis sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna et embrassa longuement Sasuke qui lui, s'ennuyait déjà rien qu'à la pensée qu'il ne reverrait pas Naruto avant un moment... De ce fait, il l'enlaça juste après leurs embrassades et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait. Le blond ne put retenir un léger rire et lui répondit :  
- N'était-ce pas toi qui disais pouvoir s'en sortir une semaine sans moi ? Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Comme réponse, Sasuke lui fit une pichenette sur le front et l'y embrassa juste après. Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se détacha de son brun. Il lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et s'en alla en courant, se sachant déjà en retard.  
Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il remarqua que Jiraya n'était pas là. Il se retourna dans tout les sens, mais rien a faire : son professeurs aux tendances bizarres n'était tout bonnement pas là. Puis Naruto repéra un espèce de tas de poussière plus loin dans un coin, et il reconnut la tignasse de son sennin.  
- ERMITE PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEERS !!! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?? S'indigna Naruto en tâtonnant gentiment le dos de Jiraya avec son pied.  
- Grmmmh pffuuu...  
- ...  
Mais Jiraya ne semblait pas en état de vouloir parler plus, Naruto décida donc d'y aller par les grands moyens.  
- Oh bonjour Tsunade-sama !! Dit-il d'une voix fluette.  
Le réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Jiraya sauta sur ses pieds, ayant déjà choppé sa longue-vue au cas où. Mais la seule chose à laquelle il eut droit, c'est un rire moqueur. Il ramassa donc son sac en grognant et les deux comparses se dirigèrent vers la porte Est...

Dans un quartier presque abandonné de la cité, un beau brun aux cheveux longs se tortillonnait la cervelle, tournant un bout de papier dans tout les sens, mais n'y comprenant strictement rien. Itachi regardait cette lettre inlassablement, même si son contenu lui était totalement incompréhensible, il s'en fichait, il voulait comprendre.  
Voilà ce qu'elle disait :  
"_Itachi... __  
__Je te croyais mort,__  
__Je croyais que les rumeurs à ton sujet étaient faussent, __  
__Je croyais que tu resterais le même, __  
__Mais...__  
__Je dois bien m'y faire, tu n'es pas le même qu'autrefois, __  
__Tant mieux.__  
__S'il te plaît, __  
__Si tu te souviens de quelque chose de ton passé...__  
__Ne redeviens pas cette personne malsaine...__  
__Tu es tellement plus que ça en vrai...__  
__Je t'en prie, si tu te souviens de quelque chose... __  
__Ne redeviens pas celui que tu étais...__  
__Ça détruirait Sasuke... __  
__Tu ne lui veux pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?__  
__Alors ne redeviens pas l'ancien Itachi.._."

Voilà ce qui était écrit, en plus, ce n'était même pas signé. Non mais de quel droit un parfait inconnu se permettait de faire ainsi intrusion dans sa vie !! èé  
De plus... il ne se souvenait de rien, alors comment redevenir quelqu'un de mauvais si il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait dit ou bien fait... Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre et la rangea dans sa table de nuit, puis alla prendre un bon déjeuner, histoire de se remonter le moral. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avais pas faim, finalement. Où plutôt, il avait la flemme de cuisiner. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et sortit du domaine Uchiwa afin d'aller manger où il avait déjà été en compagnie de Tsunade. Arrivé là-bas, il repéra le Kazekage donc la blonde lui avait parlé la veille... Il l'observa discrètement et mangea tranquillement son plat, un sourire presque mesquin sur les lèvres...

Sasuke quant à lui, était retourné à l'intérieur de l'appartement du blond. Décidément, cette semaine allait être très longue sans lui... Il soupira et commença à déballer ses affaires, essayant de trouver un peu de place dans le bordel du blond. Finalement, déprimé par tant de chenis partout, il décida de faire les nettoyages de printemps, quoique nettoyages d'été aurait été plus approprié... Il vida entièrement les armoires et remis un peu d'ordre dans tout ça. Au bout de quelques heures, l'appartement du blond avait déjà meilleure allure. Le brun se redressa et admira son travail, les mains sur les hanches et une mine satisfaite sur le visage. Il avait même fait des petites cartes qu'il avait dissimulé dans les habits du blond, pour quand Sasuke n'était pas là, que quand il s'habille il trouve un petit mot gentil de la part de son Uchiwa... Sasuke ricana rien qu'en pensant à la tête que ferait le blond en découvrant son nouveau chez-lui, dans une semaine... Ils avaient rendez-vous à Ichiraku, c'est là-bas qu'ils devaient se retrouver. Et c'est aussi là-bas qu'il avaient compté rendre leur relations officielle en s'embrassant publiquement... Mais ça, maintenant Sasuke s'en fichait, au contraire, il voulait crier sur les toits qu'il était raide dingue de Naruto.  
Une semaine passa comme ça, les jours se coulant les uns dans les autres, le matin Sasuke se levait, mangeait, allait parfois faire un tour en ville, mangeait à Ichiraku, et rentrait chez lui. Parfois il allait rendre visite à Neji, ou bien il allait s'entraîner... Pendant une longue semaine, il vit dans une autre dimension, ses seules pensées étant occupées par Naruto, et son impatience de le revoir grandissait de jour en jour... oui, une semaine passa et Sasuke, après s'être entraîner s'était maladroitement assoupi au pied d'un arbre, à côté de son terrain d'entraînement. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'heure avait beaucoup avancé... Et il arriva en retard au lieu de rendez-vous...  
Naruto de son côté, trouvait que les jours étaient terriblement longs et Jiraya ne simplifiait pas les choses, son humeur étant massacrante. Et l'avant dernier jour, le sennin n'en put plus et mit un pin bien mérité à Naruto, qui en eut la vue troublée... Heureusement qu'ils rentraient le lendemain, sinon, Jiraya aurait fait une syncope !  
N'étant pas médecin, il ne put guère soigner Naruto qu'avec des soins basiques, qui n'arrangèrent pas la situation. Il ne voyait quasiment rien, juste quelques formes par ci par là, mais rien de bien distinct. Sur le chemin du retour il s'était même arrêté pour discuter avec un cactus en le prenant pour Lee... C'est pour dire si il ne voyait rien. Donc il s'accrochait à son maître et avançait prudemment, mais quelques accrochages furent tout de même au rendez-vous. Enfin arrivés à Konoha, Naruto demanda à son guide de le conduire à Ichiraku, et il planta son sennin là, avançant d'un pas lent et mal assuré vers le comptoir...  
L'aîné des Uchiwa lui, se rendait chaque soir à Ichiraku, dans l'espoir d'y croisé Gaara. Oui, il avait appris par le tenancier du petit restaurant que le Kazekage se prénommait Gaara... Notre brunet n'avait alors pas arrêté de murmurer ce prénom qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais ce soir-là, rien n'allait se passer comme prévu... Il s'était assis tranquillement à sa table habituelle, celle en face de celle de Gaara et il attendait sa venue avec impatience. Mais non seulement il ne vint pas, mais en plus...  
Naruto de son côté, était toujours accroché à son comptoir et plissait les yeux pour essayé de repérer sa tête brune préférée dans le tas. Il la reconnu enfin, il se décrocha avec peine, et tout sourire, il s'approcha de la petite table. Il se plaça derrière Sasuke et lui prit le menton de derrière, et le tira en arrière. Puis, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son front afin de lui dire "bonjour"... Ou en l'occurrence, "bonsoir". Malheureusement, pour lui, le vrai Sasuke observait la scène de loin et était bouche bée devant ce spectacle ahurissant qui s'offrait à lui. Car Naruto dans sa confusion, avait embrassé Itachi au lieu de Sasuke...

Ce dernier, s'étant rendu compte de ce que faisait le blond ne put retenir une once de colère noire se répandre en lui. Non seulement son débile de frère avait tué toute sa famille, mais en plus il lui volait son petit ami ??? Ah non, ah non ça, ça c'était impardonnable... Sasuke donc, dans sa colère nuisible, retroussa ses manches et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers son grand frère... Il lui colla une gifle digne de Sakura et vociféra des jurons incompréhensibles. Puis il regarda Naruto qui n'avait pas tout compris, le brun était sur le point de réserver le même sort au blond, mais il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard... Puis il compris sa méprise, et, sous le regard de tout les clients du restaurant, et surtout son frère qui s'était difficilement relevé le regardait avec une once de colère.  
- Sasuke, pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ??  
Le brun ne répondit pas, mais Naruto lui sembla enfin comprendre la connerie qu'i avait commise. De ce fait, il tâtonna le vrai Sasuke et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, puis se rapprocha d'elles et le calma instantanément en l'embrassant délicatement... Il se détacha ensuite de lui, et le silence régnant sur Ichiraku, Sasuke décida de le couper en (attention, exploiiiiiit !!! XD) s'excusant auprès de son frère...  
- Désolé. Dit-il d'un son presque inaudible.  
Mais son aîné n'était pas en état de lui répondre, trop choqué par la scène qui venait de s'offrir à lui, il avait des yeux exorbités et se posait franchement des questions sur la raison de sa présence ici... Les gens étaient bien trop bizarres à son goût... Puis il avala difficilement sa salive et émit un léger :  
- c'est rien...  
Les clients se regardaient, pas surs de tout comprendre à la scène qu'ils venaient de voir... Dans un coin, deux yeux turquoises avait tout vu... et le sourire aux lèvres il détourna son regard des trois garçons et retourna vers le centre de la cité, satisfait d'avoir réussit sa mission intérieure...

Un silence pesant, un vrai silence qu'on trouve que dans les églises (et encore, un mort ferait plus de bruit que ce silence-là) s'abattait sur notre p'tit couple. L'un tirant la tronche, énervé par le comportement de l'autre même s'il savait que c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait plus une vue très bonne, et le second essayant de se raccrocher du mieux qu'il pouvait aux bras du premier sans tomber lamentablement par terre, une fois de plus.  
Finalement, c'était mieux que Naruto aie perdu partiellement la vue, car les regards que les passants leurs jetaient étaient vraiment... bizarres. Suivant comment ils étaient plutôt révulsés et grimaçaient, soit ils étaient admiratifs et dubitatifs... Bref, bizarres. Et bien sur, c'était Sasuke qu'on regardait, étant donné que l'autre était momentanément aveugle.  
Ils se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la tour centrale afin que Tsunade puisse soigné les yeux de Naruto. Mais arrivés là-bas, ils se rendirent vite compte que la Godaime n'était pas là... Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes devant la porte d'entrée, mais rien à faire. Puis, quelqu'un vint leur tenir compagnie : Gaara, qui venait d'arriver d'on ne sait où avec une mine plus ou moins réjouie. Il resta avec eux, leur parlant de tout et de rien. Pour une fois, il semblait plutôt motivé et faisait souvent allusion à un événement très réjouissant, dont il ne voulait catégoriquement pas parler, malgré les insistances de Naruto et Sasuke. Finalement, Gaara repéra sa sœur un peu plus loin et se dirigea sans grand entrain vers elle, tout en gardant son sourire étrange. Sasuke jugea que si Tsunade n'était pas là, il fallait aller voir Sakura, qui était également une bonne guérisseuse. Ils se mirent donc en route vers la maison de la rose. Arrivés là-bas, Sasuke tendit sa main vers la sonnette et appuya longuement dessus, attendant impatiemment que la jeune fille vienne leur ouvrir. Elle ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et lâcha avec agacement :  
- Une fois aurait largement suffit... Entreeeeez... Dit-elle d'un œil morne.  
- Sakura, il faut que tu soignes Naruto. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton catégorique et froid. (Mr Freeze : le retour...)  
- Pff... v'nez d'dans, on va pas rester sur le pas d'la porte... Répliqua-t-elle avec son accent ennuyé.  
Ils entrèrent donc dans la bâtisse où vivait leur coéquipière, sans rien ajouter. C'était une décoration assez simple, mais pas moins jolie qu'ailleurs. Sasuke repéra sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans le séjour le carde de la même photo qu'ils possédaient lui et Naruto : celle de l'équipe n°7. Naruto tituba quelques instants, en manques de repères et Sakura vint l'aidé à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait préalablement tiré pour lui.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué pour te retrouver dans cet état..." Dit-elle avec cette mauvaise humeur qui ne ressortait que rarement chez la kunoichi.  
Naruto releva la tête et laissa Sakura le soigner, sous le regard perçant d'un Sasuke plus que possessif.  
- Beeeen... J'me rappelais plus que les coups de Jiraya étaient comme ça... Expliqua-t-il vaguement, tout en se frottant les yeux de sa main droite.  
- Tsss... C'est pas un Sannin pour rien, abruti !  
Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que nos deux cocos partirent de la maison d'un Sakura pas dans son assiette, mais qui avait tout de même fait du bon boulot pour les yeux de Naruto. Cependant... Le brun n'était pas totalement satisfait de cette situation, car manque de discernement ou non : Naruto avait embrassé Itachi, et ça... ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. Naruto de son côté se fichait de tout ce qui l'entourait, jugeant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien... Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, Naruto appuya sur la poignée et ouvrit en grand le battant, restant sur le seuil, pétrifier. Il n'avait pas même entendu le petit ricanement qu'avait fait Sasuke juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.  
Naruto était choqué, presque comme si il entrait dans un autre monde...  
"Tiens les murs étaient blancs à l'origine..." Constata-t-il pour lui-même.  
/Eh bien, il aura pas rien foutu ton Uchiwa !!/  
"Ah Kyûûbi... j'tavais pas réentendu depuis longtemps !"  
Naruto se dirigea en premier lieu vers le coin qui lui servait de cuisine, ouvrit un placard au hasard sous l'œil amusé de Sasuke qui retrouvait enfin SON Naruto. Ce dernier fit une mine surprise en voyant que tout était parfaitement rangé.  
- T'as réussis à faire ça tout seul ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sasuke tout en écarquillant les yeux.  
Le brun ricana et lui répondit tout en se rapprochant suavement de lui.  
- Et oui, et t'as pas encore tout vu...  
- Tu me fais visiter ?? Moi je reconnais plus rien...  
Sur ce, Sasuke lui saisit la main, et tout en avançant à reculons il souriait sournoisement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, tellement il était satisfait que son travail est une telle influence sur son p'tit blond. Il l'attira vers sa nouvelle chambre et Sasuke s'assit dessus en croisant les jambes.  
- Alors ?  
Naruto fit semblant de réfléchir et dit d'une façon où Sasuke ne pouvait pas résister en s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes sur son lit :  
- J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau lit, mais je préfère mille fois ce qu'il y a dessus...  
Sasuke le regarda avec une pointe d'étonnement et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné...

De l'autre côté de Konoha, un autre brun lui aussi membre de la famille Uchiwa, rêvait d'un baiser. Mais... bon déjà, comment faire... De plus, c'est pas son frangin qui va l'aider, il le déteste. OK, son "petit ami" l'avait embrassé sans le vouloir...mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute à lui ? Baaaah il pourrait toujours quêter main forte auprès de cette tête brûlée finalement... apparemment il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Gaara... Moui, c'était plausible... Pensa Itachi en tournant en rond tout en concevant machiavéliquement des plans pour pouvoir approcher le rouge. Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de dehors... Tout en s'approchant discrètement de l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit (c'est vraiment bien gardé ce domaine Uchiwa : on y entre comme dans un moulin...ahem) il activa ses sharingans, qu'il avait réussit à apprivoiser durant le semaine, avec l'aide de Tsunade.  
Itachi se colla au mur de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille. Il sentit une présence, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire si elle était bonne ou néfaste, puis, il reçu un coup, et tout revint vers lui comme une claque gigantesque... Ses souvenirs les plus refoulés remontèrent à la surface de son esprit...Tout : l'assassinat de son propre clan, sa fuite de Konoha, l'Akatsuki... Tout lui revint de plein fouet, l'abasourdissant à moitié. Comment avait-il put faire tout ça ?? (Pour les cookies...n'est-ce pas Antje ?? XD) Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke le détestait à ce point... Un sourire se forma légèrement sur sa face, et il sombra dans l'inconscient, distinguant vaguement une forme se pencher sur lui...  
Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la nuit, allongé sur son lit. Il se redressa avec difficultés. Il se mit assis et se frotta les tempes. Puis il remarqua que quelqu'un était près de la fenêtre, un homme de taille moyenne, encapuchonné et portant une cape beige, les contours étant bruns. Itachi vit quelques reflets roux émaner de sous sa capuche. Un coup de brise légère fit virevolter sa cape et une voix se fit entendre :  
- Alors Itachi... te rappelles-tu de ce que tu as fait ?  
- ... Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était bien à Konoha, bien mieux qu'avec l'Akatsuki où tout le monde était froid les uns avec les autres. Non, il était bien à Konoha, mais il allait être exécuté, ça s'était une chose certaine... Il soupira et répondit simplement, ne voulant plus mentir :  
- Oui, je me souviens.  
- Et qu'en juges-tu ?  
- Je... Je suis coupable, je le sais bien, mais... Je ne veux pas retourner à l'Akatsuki, je suis bien ici, je n'ai rien à faire ailleurs !  
- ...  
- Mais... Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends... Je me laisserai faire...  
- Je ne vais pas te tuer, Itachi Uchiwa. Dit la voix, en se retournant lentement, et son regard turquoise croisa celui couleur charbon.  
- J'ai déjà essayé une fois, deux se serait de trop. Acheva la voix qui n'était autre que le Kazekage de Suna : Gaara.  
Itachi resta sans voix, abasourdi par la simple présence de cet homme dont il rêvait depuis son réveil dans la petite crypte. Il le regarda, béant, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.  
- Gaara... Lâcha-t-il enfin, dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
Le Kazekage sembla surpris, et lui répondit en fronçant des sourcils invisibles :  
- Tu connais donc mon nom...  
- ...  
Ils se regardèrent simplement pendant quelques instants, la faible luminosité étant celle que la lune leur prodiguait, un doux faisceaux, apaisant, agréablement chaud... Une nuit estivale où tout semblait à la portée de chacun...  
- Tu es l'auteur de ceci, je suppose... Dit enfin Itachi en ressortant la lettre mystérieuse qu'il avait reçu une semaine plus tôt.  
Un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge de Gaara et il hocha positivement de la tête. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers l'astre lumineux. Itachi se leva, ayant retrouver ses forces et se dirigea vers le rouge, Il se plaça à ses côtés et remarqua qu'il avait bien une tête de plus que lui, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Gaara se tourna face à lui et le brun lui ôta sa capuche, lentement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir réussit à te tuer, cette fameuse fois...  
Et Itachi posa ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis et se rapprocha doucement de lui... Il effleura ses lèvres et se retira.  
- Moi aussi... lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de l'emmener sur son futon où s'annonçaient de belles perspectives en vue de cette belle nuit, mais comme justement c'est la nuit, bah j'ai rien vu, désolée... XD  
Le lendemain, Gaara se réveilla avec un mal qui lui prit les reins. Il grimaça et posa son regard sur Itachi qui dormait toujours, un air satisfait sur le visage. Le rouge lui caressa les cheveux et lui remit quelques mèches en place avant de se lever pour commencer une nouvelle journée qui n'annonçait difficile : réconcilier Sasuke et Itachi...

Un vent léger soufflait en Konoha, un vent tellement léger qu'on se serait cru flotter rien qu'en marchant dans le sens inverse. Un vent bien trop léger pour la lourde journée qui prenait gentiment son départ. Gaara, Kazekage de Suna, marchait en les ruelles de dédales divers en compagnie d'un des deux dernier Uchiwa, dans un tumulte de voix qui étaient déjà en train de s'activées à leurs tâches. Les marchands avaient déjà dépliés leur échoppe, les élèves jouaient dans les recoins des rues, certain en faisant quelques partie de "chat perché" d'autre essayant lamentablement des techniques ninja, en vain. Quelque chose retint l'attention du Kazekage, dans un coin, l'un des élèves était seul, les genoux repliés vers lui. Quelques souvenirs de son enfance lui remontèrent alors, et il baissa la tête, resongeant à tout ce qu'il avait endurer pour finalement en arriver là. Il se redressa et poursuivit sa route.  
Itachi de son côté préparait toutes sortes de dialogues dans sa tête, pour essayer de convaincre son frère qu'il n'était plus le même, mais il avait tellement peur que son cadet le rejette... Bon, Itachi l'aurait très bien compris, mais tout de même. Ses pulsions meurtrières n'étaient plus d'actualité, elles faisaient parties de son passé, et lui, il voulait se tourner vers l'avenir, en compagnie de Gaara. Mais le temps ne semblait pas vouloir leur laisser du répit, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maisonnée où logeait Naruto, ainsi que temporairement Sasuke. (Je dis temporairement mais... ;P)  
Gaara jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Itachi et vit qu'il triturait quelque chose dans sa poche... Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire de réconfort.  
"Allez, on y va... je t'aiderai du mieux que je peux."  
Le brun aux cheveux longs déglutit et hocha positivement de la tête. Gaara avança alors vers la porte d'entrée et appuya longuement sur la sonnerie, puis ils attendirent que Naruto vienne ouvrir.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans l'appartement du blond...  
- Sasuke ?  
- Narutooo... laisse moi encore dormir s'teuplais...  
Le brun se retourna dans le lit du kitsune et se couvrit la tête avec la couverture, mais Naruto ne semblait pas décider à en rester là. Il se leva malicieusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, et sortit un pot de miel. (Emmaaaa ?? xD) Puis il retourna en direction du lit et grimpa dessus, et chevaucha Sasuke en se mettant à califourchon. Puis il enleva le couvercle du miel et en prit un peu avec les doigts. Il souleva le drap qui recouvrait le torse de Sasuke et répandit la substance un peu partout, faisant toutes sortes d'arabesques. Le brun ne s'en rendit compte que quelques instant plus tard, quand Naruto commença à "récupérer" le miel, mais sans les mains, (donc avec des 'tits bisous, si vous comprenez pas !) là, Sasuke réagit tout de suite, bizarrement... Il se releva et lança à un Naruto trèèès appliqué dans sa tâche un regard empli de surprise. Son blond lui rendit un regard provocateur, voir presque hautain. L'Uchiwa sourit légèrement et se releva, et prit Naruto dans ses bras, se serra contre lui.  
"Sasuke t'es tout collant..." Lui dit Naruto.  
- A qui la faute ?  
- Pfff...J'ai la flemme d'aller me laver...  
- Pas même avec moi ?  
- Tiens, j'ai recouvré mes forces !  
Ils partirent dans un bon rire et allèrent donc prendre une bonne douche où Naruto put finir de "nettoyer" Sasuke en ordre. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent mais quand Naruto voulut prendre un de ses t-shirt il trouva une petite carte à l'intérieur, il la déplia et reconnut instantanément l'écriture de son compagnon. Il sourit par son contenu et fut attendri de la petite attention que Sasuke lui avait faite. Il se retourna et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il se débattait avec les boutons de son pantalon. Il regarda Naruto et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
"Merci pour ta p'tite caaaarte..."  
Sasuke rougit tout d'un coup en repensant à ce qu'il avait noté sur les cartes et émit juste un petit "y'a pas de quoi" tout gêné. Puis, ils entendirent quelqu'un sonner. Sasuke crocha le dernier bouton, enfourna son bout de tissus dans une de ses poches et alla ouvrir.  
Naruto ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans l'embrasure et lorsqu'il vit qui était dehors, il glissa rapidement sa main dans celle de Sasuke pour le retenir, au cas où. Se tenaient devant eux Gaara et Itachi, le rouge ayant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, et affichait un léger sourire. Sasuke quant à lui, essaya de maîtriser ses pulsions, et cette fois, Naruto était là, il le soutenait. C'est Gaara qui prit en premier la parole :  
- Sasuke... on est venu te parler de ton frère.  
- ... Le brun ne répondit rien.  
- Ecoute, il n'est plus du tout le même qu'avant et il a retrouvé ses souvenirs. Poursuivit le rouge.  
- Ah tu te souviens ENFIN que tu as massacré ta propre famille ??? Et tout ça pour quoi, pour te "TESTER" ????? Cracha Sasuke en regardant son frère d'un œil écoeuré. (on va encore me dire que je transforme Sasuke en femmelette... xD)  
- Sasuke, je regrettes sincèrement ce que j'ai fais... Je te jure que je regrettes je veux pas retourner à l'akatsuki, je veux rester ici, je suis bien ici ! Je pourrais t'aider...redevenir... Dit Itachi en baissant légèrement les yeux.  
- Un...frère ? Tu crois que je te considère encore comme tel ?  
- ...  
- Donnes moi une seule chose qu'on ait en commun... T'en trouveras pas. Acheva Sasuke avec une voix brisée.  
Itachi réfléchit très vite et observa son frère. Il semblait triturer quelque... Mais oui !  
Le brun aux cheveux long plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressorti un bout de tissus tout abîmé, rongé par endroit par les mites.  
"Il y a ça, Sasuke..." Dit Itachi en tendant le tissu vers son petit frère.  
Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui et fit un cri légèrement surprit en voyant le tissu qu'il avait dans la main.  
- Tu l'avais gardé...  
Et Sasuke sortit à son tour son propre tissu, et en les assemblant, le cigle des Uchiwa apparu clairement, né de l'union de deux morceaux de tissu, né du lien qui lie deux frères à jamais...  
Itachi se permit un léger sourire en voyant que son frère se souvenait de ce que ce tissu représentait pour eux deux. Sasuke releva la tête et sourit à son tour, mais plus légèrement. Il prit la main de son frère et ils s'enlacèrent, comme deux frères tout à fait normaux, car finalement, Itachi était redevenu celui qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient petits... Sasuke se redressa ensuite et dit à Itachi que c'était bon, qu'il le croyait quand il disait ne plus être l'assassin d'antan, oui, notre brunet avait retrouvé son grand frère. Naruto et Gaara se jetèrent un regard complice, et ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, Sasuke et Itachi rattrapant le temps perdu. Puis ils allèrent voir Tsunade pour qu'Itachi puisse donner toutes les informations sur l'akatsuki qu'il connaissait... et ainsi de suite.  
Quand les personnes grandissent et changent, tout devient compliqué, ça, nos cocos s'en seront bien rendu compte. Sasuke et Naruto filent le parfait amour, ainsi qu'Itachi et Gaara, qui ont élu domicile à Suna, le domaine Uchiwa étant occupé par son cadet. Kakashi et Iruka se son enfin affirmé, après une scène de ménage en pleine rue, et tout le monde à put entrevoir le vrai visage du gris quand ils s'embrassèrent publiquement. Sakura à monter un groupe de musique avec Neji et ils semblent drôlement bien s'entendre, entre deux macarena bien placées.  
Voilà, après tout, même si les choses semblent compliquées ou impossibles, il y a toujours une explication à toute chose, une solution à tout problème, et c'est sur ces belles pensées que Sasuke, Naruto, ainsi que tout les autres, s'en vont vers un avenir plus que prometteur...

FIN


End file.
